


Tales of a Forbidden Dance

by Eternal_Erotica



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Naruto, One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, To Love-Ru
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Family Sex, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Breasts, Light Angst, Lolicon, Masturbation, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Shota, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 96,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Erotica/pseuds/Eternal_Erotica
Summary: Different Series.  Different Fandoms.  Different Stories.  Same Theme.  These are the tales of a forbidden love.  Incest Stories.  No yaoi. Some yuri.  Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly.  More tags will be added later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 1: A Forbidden Vinsmoke Dance**

**Series: One Piece  
** **Pairing: Sanji x Reiju**

“You must escape from here, Sanji. Go back to your friends...cause I guarantee you, you'll never meet friends like them ever again.” That's what Vinsmoke Reiju told her younger sibling, Vinsmoke Sanji. The blond haired man looked at his older sister and took in her words. He knew she was right. He knew, yet there was still doubt in both his mind and heart. She was right. He would never meet friends like Luffy and the others no matter how long he searched or lived. Yet, his mind continued to battle with some of his insecurities. He said such horrible things to his Captain. How could he go back to him after what he said. He mocked his dream, something he never meant or wanted to do. However, that was the only thing he could think of doing, no matter how much it hurt. “Sanji?”

“Ah, sorry. I...” He frowned and furrowed his eyebrow in frustration. He took the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it to the floor and crushed it with his foot to prevent a fire from accidentally breaking out. Reiju looked at her younger brother with an expressionless gaze, but she knew very well that he was still hesitant. She couldn't blame him, though. Everything he had to go through was something not any normal person could overcome. She could understand his hesitation, but she also felt irritated. She needed to help him somehow. She needed to somehow convince him that everything will be fine, to leave her and the rest of the Vinsmokes to die. To let him know to go back to his friends, to go back and sail with the Straw Hat Pirates again. She needed to let him know that he was not alone.

Getting up from the bed, she walked toward him, limping slightly from the pain in her left leg that was bandaged up. The wound didn't hurt as bad as she thought, but it was probably just her body quickly healing itself like it always did. She may have had some of her emotions removed, but she still succumb to pain like any regular person, maybe not as much. “Sanji...” The frustrated man looked up to see his sister standing next to him. “No matter what anyone says, you are you and that will never change. It's what our mother always wanted, to be kind and follow your heart. I can't imagine what you must be going through...all your mixed emotions. I don;t have the luxury of many emotions, but I do have them, not as strong as yours, but I do.”

“Reiju...what are you...” Sanji couldn't finish asking his question as she leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips.

“The pain you feel...the pain of betrayal and from everything you had to go through because of our father's idiotic wish...I want to help you quell them in some way...” She told him. Sanji could only blink, not understanding where she was going with this. “Let me help take away some of that pain. I'm not truly sure how to go about it though...except maybe just one way...”

“Reij-” His eyes widened when he felt her lips make contact with his. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His own sister had her lips on his in a kiss. He was too stunned to do anything so he stayed still until she eventually pulled away.

“I'm sorry for surprising you...but I really don't know any other way...” She told him softly, her breaths tickling his lips. She then leaned forward again. Sanji was still stunned from the initial kiss, so he didn't back away for a couple of seconds. When he did, backed away slightly on the couch he sat on.

“Reiju, what are you doing?” Sanji asked, his voice getting a bit louder. He couldn't believe what his sister just did. It was wrong in every sense of the word. They were siblings. Something like this was frowned upon by society and yet she didn't hesitate one bit. That was not normal.

“Like I said...I don't know exactly how to help with your pain...except this...” She told him. Sanji could tell she was telling the truth. However, he didn't feel comfortable doing this. Yes, he felt frustrated, but that didn't mean he was okay with his sister locking lips with him. Yet, despite his constant denial in his head, he could get over how good the kiss felt. Her soft and incredible lips against his. He shook his head slightly to banish such thoughts and feelings from his head. It didn't matter how good it felt, it was still wrong.

“Even so...you still shouldn't have done something like that...it's not...right...” He told her and she replied back with a soft smile.

“You may be right, but still...it's truly the only way I know...” She repeated and got closer to him, setting her knee on the couch. “So...please..let me at least do this for you...” She told him and dove for another kiss. Sanji felt her lips once again make contact with his. He saw her eyes close and she pushed softly against him. Their bodies pressed against each other. It took all of Sanji's will and effort to not give in to his sister's kiss. However, no matter how hard he struggled, her kiss became incredible with every second they stayed connected. Eventually, he let the feeling succumb his body and mind and leaned into the kiss.

Reiju smiled and leaned closer to him. The kiss continued for a few seconds before they broke apart. They were both breathing pretty heavily and taking their time to understand the feeling coursing through their bodies. The break wasn't long however, and they went back to kissing. This time, Reiju decided to be bold and asked Sanji to open his mouth to let her tongue roam inside. He let her in and she explored the inside of his mouth before their tongues entered a battle for dominance.

They both moaned at the feeling of their tongues against each other as Reiju slowly got on the couch and then eventually saddled his lap. They continued to make out and Reiju decided to take another step and took her arms off his shoulders and began unbuttoning her shirt. Sanji wasn't aware of her actions as he was too preoccupied with the sudden incredible feeling of french kissing his sister. Reiju was glad and managed to removed her shirt by sliding it off from her arms and behind her. Still unaware of what she did, Sanji moaned at how intense the kissing had become. It was only when he felt some soft hit against his chest that he opened his eyes and they widened. He pulled away from the kiss, causing Reiju to groan in disappointment. When he looked down, his eyes widened when he saw that Reiju was now only in her clack panties and her bare chest was against his. He could feel her hardened nipples through his shirt, signaling how aroused she was from their make out session.

“R-Reiju...what are you...” He felt flustered and his cheeks reddened at the sight of his barely clothed sister. She was still pressed against him and he would admit that her skin felt great against him. He shook his head to try and shake away the indecent thoughts he suddenly started having. This was wrong and he had to stop, regardless of how good it felt. “Reiju...we should stop...” The older sibling frowned and furrowed her eyebrow in slight frustration.

“Sanji...I told you...” She suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pressed him in between her breasts. Sanji's eyes widened in shock as he felt her bare skin against his face. The warmth of skin to skin contact felt insanely good and Sanji cursed his body for making him feel this way towards his sister. “...just relax and release your pent up frustration. Everything you had to hold back, just let it out. This is the only way I can help you, so let me do so. It's okay. This will be our secret.” Sanji still felt unsure of this. However, listening to her soothing voice, hearing her give him permission to release everything, all his pent up frustration and anger...his sorrow...he eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and gave in. He buried his face into her breasts and took a deep breath. “Sanji...” She whispered his name. He pulled away and looked up at her.

“Reiju...” He then finally leaned up and placed his lips on hers. Reiju moaned, her mouth curving upwards into a small smile. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth. Their tongues tangled with each other and he pressed his chest closer to her. Reiju placed on hand behind his head to push him even further into the kiss and the other slowly tried to take off his clothes.

Noticing what she was doing, he broke the kiss and helped her take off his clothing. Once he got everything but his pants off, he kissed her again, this time moaning at the feeling of her skin against his. It was like a whole different level compared to feeling her skin through his shirt. It send a tingling sensation throughout his body. Her pink nipples rubbing against his chest felt incredible and it made their kiss that much better.

They broke apart again and Reiju placed her hands behind his head and pulled him towards her large breasts. Knowing what she wanted, Sanji used his tongue and flicked his tongue against her soft nipple. She let out a moan as he flicked once more. After giving her nipple a few more licks, he began to run is tongue around her areola in circles. He ended ever rotation with another flick and continued the process. He moved to the other breast and continued his movement. She could only moan in delight, pulling him as close as she could get him to go against her.

“Sanji...that feels good...” Reiju moaned. She, however, did lie slightly. She could feel how good he was making her, but not fully. She knew why. She was modified. She could feel sensations and emotions, but they were reduced heavily by their father. It was to prevent showing weakness against their opponents. Granted, she nor her siblings ever fought anyone that they couldn't handle. However, she did wish she could fully feel the incredible sensation that Sanji was bestowing upon her. If she was a normal girl, would she act differently? Maybe she wouldn't even be doing this with her younger brother, but she still wondered if she would react the same way like other girls in her position.

She let out a small scream when she felt Sanji's mouth clasped over her breast and he began sucking. She could feel him suck on her breasts and flick his tongue around her hardened nipple. She arched her back and pushed his head closer to her. She sat on his lap and grinded her groin against his, feeling something touch against her panties. She knew what it was, but ignored it for the moment as she just wanted to enjoy the feeling what Sanji was doing to her.

Sanji lifted his left hand and grabbed her free breast and squeezed it softly. This made Reiju moan even louder as now both her breasts were being taken care of by her younger brother. Sanji gave her breast another squeeze and then moved his hand in a circular motion, giving her even more pleasure. He let go of the breast he was sucking with a pop and immediately switched to the other breast, his right hand now going to the other. She took one of her hands from behind his head and placed it over his hand to follow his movements.

Sanji pulled both breasts at the same time before taking the one in his hand and pinching the nipple. Reiju took her hand that was on his and covered her mouth to suppress the scream she let out. She was amazed at how good he was in making her feel pleasure, despite her emotions and feelings being sub par to a regular person. Sanji continued his treatment on her breasts as he felt her grind against his waist. He could feel how wet she was, her juices dripping onto his pants and it made his erection throb against the fabric of his pants.

Reiju never felt this good before, but remembered what her initial agenda was and that was to help Sanji relieve all the pain and suffering he had to endure because of their father's selfishness. She pulled him away from her breasts, his mouth making a popping noise as he let go, and he looked up at her in confusion.

“Reiju...?” He asked as she smiled down at him.

“Hehehe, I told you I wanted to help with your pain and yet you are the one who is making me feel good. Let me fix that.” She lifted herself off his waist and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Sanji's heart rate increased as he watched his sister unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, leaving him only in his boxers and something trying to escape from them. Smiling, she removed the last article of clothing he had and his erection sprung out, glad to finally be free from its confinement. “My...looks like you grew in every aspect.” She marveled at his erection. She lifted her hand and grabbed his penis, earning a grunt from her brother.

“Reiju...ah...” He groaned at the warm sensation of Reiju's hand. She giggled at his reaction and started to slowly move her hand up and then slowly back down. She then sped up her movements and developed a quick pace of her strokes, something Sanji was thankful for. Reiju licked her lips seductively. Without warning, Reiju leaned forward and took in her brother's penis into her mouth. “Hnnng....” Sanji gripped the couch as hard as he could and leaned his head back in pure ecstasy. His sisters mouth felt incredible. Reiju took as much of his penis in her mouth and then started to bob her head. “Ah...”

Sanji gritted his teeth as his sister gave him a blow job. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt to get his dick sucked by his sister. The warmth of her mouth send shivers down his spine. He arched his back slightly, pushing his waist to her, but it didn't faze his sister as she kept on moving her head up and down his shaft. She removed her mouth from his penis with a pop and then used her tongue to lick his shaft. Reiju felt every inch of his penis against her tongue using her hand to stroke him again. “Delicious...” She moaned. She went back to the top and planted a kiss on the bulb, before going down on him again.

Sanji felt his release coming and it wasn't going to be long before he exploded. He wanted to warn Reiju, but his mouth couldn't form any words. The pressure continued to build and without hesitation, Sanji grabbed his sister's head pulled her towards him, letting go of the built up pressure.

Reiju's eyes widened for a moment, but narrowed them once she realized what was happening. She began to swallow the semen that erupted from his penis as fast as she could. She managed to swallow everything that Sanji produced and when his shaking stopped, he also let go of her head. Sanji let out a sigh of relief and leaned back to the couch as Reiju bobbed her head two more times before removing her mouth. She gulped whatever semen she had left in her mouth and used her fingers to clean whatever managed to escape.

Sanji tried to control his breathing as he looked down at his sister. She had a seductive smile on her face and he watched her stand up, her breasts bouncing along with her movements. He stared at her and she smiled down at him. “Reiju...” He moaned her name.

She giggled. “How was it?”

“It was...incredible...” She chuckled.

“I'm glad.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Sanji kissed back and could taste himself against her lips. When she pulled away, she gave him a look that told him they weren't finished yet. “Come on...” She whispered against his lips and then grabbed his hand. She pulled him from the couch and led him to the bed. She playfully pushed him onto it and he landed on the soft cushions of the bed. Grinning, she crawled on top of him and then kissed him again.

They both moaned as she took one of her hands and worked on getting his shaft back up again. This made Sanji groan against her lips and before long, he was erect once again. Reiju pulled away from the kiss and straddled his waist. She rubbed against his erection and moaned at the contact of her folds rubbing against it. Sanji watched his sister as she rose up, removed her black panties and tossed them onto the floor before positioning herself just above his twitching member.

Sanji became flustered. His penis twitched in anticipation. Reiju lowered herself a bit and rubbed herself on the tip with her genitalia. Sanji closed his eyes and groaned at how wet she felt. Smiling down at him, Reiju lowered herself until just the head entered inside her. Sanji closed his eyes and his mouth opened at the warm feeling of being inside of her. Reiju moaned at the feeling of having her brother inside her. She continued to lower herself until his entire member was finally inside her. They both let out a scream, finally being connected and committing the biggest sin siblings could ever break.

“Reiju...this feels...amazing...” Sanji moaned as he instinctively grabbed her thighs. Reiju agreed with him as the two stayed still. Despite how she acted, Reiju never was with someone in such a way. She lost her hymen from a procedure demanded from her father, but she still felt some pain from how Sanji's cock stretched her walls out. Sanji groaned as he felt his shaft get constricted by her tight walls.

Once Reiju was used to his length being insider her, she slowly lifted herself up and then back down. Her flesh slapped against his and Sanji groaned. She lifted herself up again until the head was barely inside and then back down. She did it again, but faster and then finally got into a rhythm. Sanji panted and looked up at Reiju. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was concentrating hard on her movements. Sanji saw this and decided to help her out a little and moved his hips upward.

“Aaah!” Reiju screamed out. She was surprised at his sudden thrust, but welcomed it as it helped her relax and give in to the pleasures of sex. They matched each others rhythm and Sanji was easily mesmerized by her swaying breasts. He lifted his right hand to grab on of her breasts and squeezed, clutching her hips with the other. “Sanji...” She moaned as he pinched her nipple and pulled it slightly before grabbing her breast again and giving it another squeeze. He moved his hand around in circles as he thrust faster and harder inside her. Reiju threw her head back in delight.

Sanji sat up and placed his mouth over her free breast and began to suck on it, while Reiju wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She continued to bounce on his cock, the sounds of their flesh smacking each other echoed throughout the room. Sanji wrapped his arms around her slender body while switching breasts.

Taking on his hands, he moved to her ass cheek and grabbed the flesh. She let out a small squeal, but smiled down at her brother, who now was helping her lift up.

Sanji let go of her breast and they looked at each before kissing again. Their sweat glistened against their skin as they took a pause in their intercourse. Their tongues battled for dominance and when they pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their lips. Grabbing her body, Sanji lifted himself onto his knees and he turned around and gently laid her down to the bed.

He looked down at her gorgeous body with fascination. He set himself with his hands right under her armpits and then started moving again. Now in missionary, Reiju rubbed her thighs against him and curled her toes at the increased pleasure the position gave her. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he grunted and concentrated on his movements.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her to kiss him again. His thrusts became faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist. By doing so, his thrusts got deeper inside her and reached her spot to which she moaned against his lips.

“Reiju...” Sanji moaned her name. “I'm getting close...” He warned her as he laid his head next to hers.

“Me too...” She replied with a smile. He lifted himself up slightly and looked down at her. Her breasts swayed with every one of his movements and he couldn't help, but grab one and squeeze it roughly. “Aaahhhh...” She screamed the pleasure in her groin growing.

Sanji's thrusts started to to become faster and more erratic. “Reiju...I'm...”

Looking up at him, she smiled. “It's okay...cum inside me...” Sanji's eyes widened at her request.

“But...” He tried to argue against it, but she wasn't going to have any of it.

“It's okay...I can't get pregnant anyway...aaahhh...father didn't want something like that...ahhh...something like that to impede his soldiers...ahhh...” She assured him. Looking at her with slightly widened eyes, he gritted his teeth and thrust as fast as he could. The pressure in his groin was set to explode and he gripped the sheets under his sister to hold him in place. “I'm cumming Sanji...cum inside me...” She begged him.

“Reiju...” He groaned and he slammed one last time as the pressure exploded with an incredible orgasm felt by both of them. Sanji shot every ounce of his semen into his older sister as she tightened her legs around his waist, to prevent him from escaping. She shook as her own orgasm mixed with his, leaving a wet spot on the sheets below them. She felt the warm fluid enter her womb and shuddered at how amazing it felt. Her insides were coated in white as her walls squeezed him of everything he had. Sanji gave a couple of minor thrusts until he was spent. He slowly started to pull out of her as she released her hold on him. Once he was completely out, he panted and looked down to see some excess semen spill out of her vagina.

Reiju stared at the ceiling, panting as well, as she took a moment to come out of her euphoria. Once she managed to settle her breathing, she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at her younger brother. “Sanji...that was amazing...” She complimented him, to which he blushed and turned his head away.

“Yeah...” He agreed as she giggled at him. She sat up and put her hand on his chin to turn his head to lay a kiss on his lips.

“No need to be so shy...” She told him when she broke the kiss. “It was really incredible.”

He looked at her before giving her a small smile and a nod. “Yeah...” She smiled and lowered her head to clean up his member. “Reiju...what...?”

She removed her mouth from his cock. “Just cleaning up a bit...” She replied before going back down on him. Sanji groaned at revisiting the warmth of her mouth against his penis. However, once Reiju felt it was cleaned up, she removed her mouth with a pop and wiped her lips of any evidence of their forbidden deed. “So...” She looked at him with a warm smile. “Did I help you?”

Sanji looked at her and with a soft voice he said, “Yeah.”

“That's good. I'm glad I can help.” She told him and crawled off the bed to grab her panties and put them on. “Well, what are you gonna do now?” She asked, walking over and grabbing her shirt. Sanji got off the bed and started dressing himself before answering her.

“I know you said I should leave...but I can't not yet...I can't forgive them for what they did to me as a kid, but I can't just leave you here to die...” Reiju looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

“I figured...”

“Yeah...sorry...” He apologized as he was now fully dressed. Reiju didn't say anything as he walked past her. “I'm going now...thanks for this...”

“No need to thank me...I was just glad to help relieve some of your frustration.” She told him. She looked at him and frowned slightly. “Sorry...”

“Huh? For what?” He asked, turning his head to look back at her, confusion on his face.

“It's nothing...go before the guards find you.” She told him and he nodded. With that, she watched him close the door. “Sorry...for lying to you...” She whispered softly before turning around to the bed. “I should probably fix those...”

**X**

“Ah, your Sanji's Onee-chan!” Luffy exclaimed, surprised to see Reiju.

“Yes.” She answered with a nod.

“Thanks again for helping me out before...oh, your leg, are you injured?” He asked in concern over the leg that had a bandage wrapped around it.

“Fufu~ Thank you, but I'm fine.” She replied. She then flinched a bit and put a hand on her stomach.

“Hm? What's wrong?” Luffy asked when he saw her flinch. “Are you hungry?”

“No...it's nothing...nothing at all...”

**End**

 


	2. A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> Chapter has been updated with edits and corrections.

**Tale 2: A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance I**

**Series: Naruto/Boruto  
** **Pairing: Hinata x Boruto**

Boruto disliked his father. He didn't hate him, but he certainly wasn't fond of him either. It wasn't because he was a bad person or a bad father. Boruto's dislike of him was of his position. He was the Hokage. As such, he had a load of responsibility that caused him to spend less and less time with his family. That's the part he disliked about his father. It was work, work and even more work. He understood the responsibilities that the Hokage had, but he felt that it was still a poor excuse to spend time with him. Spend time with his daughter, Boruto's sister, Himawari. Spend time with his wife, Boruto's mother, Hinata.

Boruto frowned as he sat on his bed in his room. He was upset over something that happened in school and needed someplace to cool off. He didn't hate school, but there were days when he wished he didn't have to go or days where he wanted to leave class early and get away from the noise and frustration. He turned his head at the small breeze coming from the window that he opened to get inside his room. He sighed and stood up. He was getting kind of hungry. He opened the door and started heading towards the kitchen, but then he heard a noise. He stopped and turned his head. He could hear the noise coming in the direction of his parents room. Being the curious kid he was, he made his way towards the noise.

He walked softly to avoid making unnecessary noises that might alert the possibly intruder. If it was a burglar, he would need to be stealthy. He made it to the door and he was sure the noise was coming from his parent's bedroom. He leaned against the wall. He bent down door and grabbed the door knob and turned it as quietly as he could. He peeked through the small opening, expecting a burglar, but instead he got something he never thought he would ever see.

Eyes widening and cheeks becoming flustered, his eyes could not believe the sight of his own mother pleasuring herself right on her bed. The noise he was hearing was his own mother's moans from her masturbation session. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His conscious was telling him to close the door, go back to his room and escape through the window as quietly as possible and forget what he saw. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off his mother rubbing her womanhood with one hand and massaging one of her large breasts with the other.

"Aaaahhh..." Hinata moaned. She was completely unaware of Boruto's presence. Boruto was both stunned and fascinated at the sight of his mother pleasuring herself. He felt his crotch tighten and gritted his teeth softly. His eyes were unable to leave his mother's moment of pleasure.

Hinata moaned again as she inserted her fingers inside her folds and threw her head back. She gave her breast a squeeze and then pulled it slightly to intensify her pleasure.

Boruto panted softly as his face was completely flustered. The erection in his pants was begging to be free from its confinement. Taking a risk, he lowered his hand into his pants and grabbed his member and slowly stroked it. It felt weird for Boruto. He did masturbate before. Something he experienced about a year ago when he found a certain magazine in an alleyway while cutting school. He took it home and experienced his very first masturbation session and orgasm. Ever since then, he has masturbated plenty of times, sometimes he thought about the females in his class and occasionally some of the older woman living in Konoha. However, never once he thought about his mother. She never was an option...at least until this very moment. The sight of seeing his mother doing something he never thought she did was both weird and hot. His kind and pure hearted mother. Now he knew and it excited him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his mother let out a loud scream. Thinking his mother was finished or he got caught, he quickly stepped away from the door and quietly bolted towards his room and jumped out the window. He didn't know if his mother knew he was there, but he couldn't let that stop him from running away. Hiding his erection with his hands, he hid in a tree, about one house away from his, and panted. He grabbed his chest and felt his heart beat so fast. He looked down and saw his erection was still alive and throbbing. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to relieve himself, but he did not want to do it in a tree. He thought about a place he could do it and could only figure out one place.

He headed to a public bathroom, entered a stall, closed the door and relieved himself, thinking of his own mother while doing so. For the very first time.

**X**

After relieving himself and walking around with his thoughts for about a couple of hours, he went back home. He entered the front door and was immediately greeted by his mother, who smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Boruto, did you have fun in school?" Boruto froze in place. His mind quickly thought back to what he saw earlier that day. His face became a little red and he turned his head to look away from his mother.

"I-It was fine!" He told her. Hinata was a bit surprised by the way he reacted and how he raised his voice.

"Boruto? Is something wrong?" She asked and her son shook his head.

"N-No, it's nothing." He replied with some stuttering. "I'm just going to my room." He walked past her. He looked stiff, but thankfully his mother didn't question it.

"O-Okay...do you want some snacks?" She asked, confused by her son's actions.

"No, it's fine!" He told her without stopping. He entered his room and closed door.

Hinata stood there, confused and a small frown on her face. "Boruto..." She whispered his name. She then walked towards the kitchen.

**X**

When Boruto closed the door, he leaned against it and let out a big sigh. "Crap..." He cursed under his breath. 'I can't even look at her without thinking about her doing...' He shook his head, trying his best to forget about it. However, he just couldn't and it frustrated him. 'No...I can't think about her like that...shes my own mother...' He told himself. 'Even is she is sexy...and beautiful...and such big boobs...no! Stop it!' He jumped onto his bed and screamed in his pillow.

He turned his head to the side and frowned as he stared at the wall. He turned to the table next to his bed and saw the family picture he kept on it. His eyes immediately went to his mothers and he felt extremely awkward. 'Damn it...' He grabbed his head and pulled his hair in frustration. 'Come on...think about something else...' He thought about everything that could distract him from images of his mother, but no matter what he thought about, it always ended up back to her. He groaned in frustration again in his pillow.

"Boruto?" His eyes widened when he heard his mother call for him just outside his door.

"Y-Yeah!" He called back in a hurry.

"I'm going to pick up Himawari, I'll be back soon, okay?" Hinata told him.

"O-Okay!"

"I'll be back soon. Then we'll we have dinner. Your father will be joining us tonight." At the mention of his father, he frowned.

"Are you sure? Last time you said that..."

"This time he promised he'll make it." Hinata answered.

"Yeah...like the last time..." Boruto whispered softly, his disappointment clearly heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm going. Be back soon." Hinata told him.

"Okay...Okaa-san." He told her. He stayed still and waited until her footsteps couldn't be heard in anymore. He heard a clicking sound and that told him she was gone.

Sighing, he got up from his bed and opened the door. He looked around and saw that no one was there. He headed toward the kitchen to grab a snack when he stopped just outside his parent's room. He looked towards the door. The same door he peeked at his own mother. Frowning, he walked towards it and opened it. He took a look inside and the first thing he saw was that the bed was cleaned up and any evidence of what his mother did was gone. He walked inside and stood in front of the bed. He took a glance and saw that it really did look like nothing happened on it. In fact, there even new sheets.

'Why...am I here...?' He wondered and looked around the room. He took a sniff and could smell his mother's scent, but also the scent of his father which made him angry. 'Otou-san...you...' He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when a thought hit him. 'Wait a minute...could...Okaa-san be doing that because...he's never around...?' The thought made him angry. 'Damn him...' He wanted to punch a wall, but resisted.

Sighing, he turned back around to look at the room again. His eyes wandered all around the room and then stopped at a drawer. He looked at it for a few seconds and then walked towards it. He stood in front of it and started to feel nervous. 'I shouldn't...but...' His mind was slowly being clouded with his hormones. He lifted his hand to reach for a particular drawer. He hesitated slightly, but opened the drawer and his eyes widened at what he saw. His mother's panties. There were several different kinds with different patterns and colors. He gulped. 'I shouldn't...it makes me a creep...but...' His mind was fighting with his body and his body was clearly winning. His hand reached inside the drawer and grabbed one of the panties. He was amazed at how soft the texture felt in his hands as he observed the purple colored garments.

'W-Wow...' He thought. He truly felt like a pervert, but he couldn't help it. After everything he's seen today and everything he thought about, he didn't mind feeling like one. He decided to do something risky and brought the purple colored panties towards his nose and took a long sniff. 'Damn it...I can't believe I'm doing this...' He took another sniff and the smell of his mother filled his nostrils and he shuddered. He placed a hand on the top of the drawer to steady himself as he took another sniff. 'Damn it...' He felt his crotch once again tighten. He looked down and saw that his erection was once again pleading to be released from its prison.

Knowing there was no one home, he took his free hand and dropped his pants. Once they were down, he let out a sigh of relief. His erection was finally free. He took a hold of it and started stroking it as he took his mother's panties and placed them in front of his nose. He took sniff after sniff, all while he stroking his penis.

Despite his own inner protests, he would not deny the fact that this felt incredible and very different compared to all the other times he's masturbated. He panted as he continued to stroke and sniff her panties. He could feel some of his pre-cum escape from his tip and he then decided to get a bit bold. He took the panties and wrapped them around his erection and started stroking once again. Boruto moaned at the sensation of the soft texture of his mother's panties on his erection. 'W-Wow...this feels so good...' He quickened his strokes as he felt his orgasm approaching.

All his mind could think of was his upcoming orgasm and he completely forget where he was and what he was using to pleasure himself. He gave a few more strokes and then he came. He moaned loudly and his semen came out in spurts. He groaned and threw his head back from the shear pleasure of his ejaculation. Some managed to get on her panties, but some unfortunately landed on the drawer and floor. However, he was not concerned about any of that, consumed by his orgasm.

'W-Wow...' He thought as he opened his eyes slightly and stared up at the ceiling. He panted heavily as he grabbed the drawer with one hand to steady himself. It was the best orgasm he's had in his young life. However, he never imagined it would come from thinking of his mother or from rubbing her panties on his cock for that matter.

As Boruto was trying to settle down and come down from his high, he was unaware of a second presence nearby. That presence was just outside the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. It was none other than Boruto's mother, Hinata. She had a hand clamped over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. '...N-No way...Boruto...is masturbating...with my underwear...' She was completely stunned. 'B-But how...why...when did this start happening...when did he start to...' She had so many questions, yet no where close to any answers. She didn't expect to find herself in this situation. She came back because she forgot something in her room and when she got there, she saw him begin to drop his pants. She didn't know how to react, so she hid and put a hand over her mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping. She basically witnessed her son's entire jerk off session.

Not knowing what to do she stood next to the door and observed. She was speechless. She took a peek to see what he was doing now and saw that he was finished. This became her cue to leave. She quietly walked away and left the house. On her way to pick up her daughter, she could not erase the image of her son masturbating with her panties from her mind. She didn't know what to do. She could ask Naruto, but she wondered how he would react. She knew he was busy. She didn't want to distract him from his Hokage work with something that she knew it was her duty as well. She had to figure this out by herself.

She wasn't sure how to go about this though. She knew that eventually, her son will start to experiment with masturbation and everything that came with it. However, she wasn't as fully prepared as she thought she was. She knew, as his mother, she had to talk to him about this. She made her decision. She was going to talk to him tonight. After dinner and after tucking Himawari to bed. She would even try asking Naruto to join her in this discussion. 'I just hope he isn't too tired...' She also hoped that he was going to be there tonight.

**X**

The Uzumaki family sat on the table with their dinner in front of them. Everyone was there...except for the father. Boruto frowned as he was upset over his father breaking yet another promise. Himawari wasn't as upset as her brother was, but even she hoped her father would join them for dinner. Hinata looked at her two children and understood their expressions. When she received the call from her husband that something important came up, she knew he wasn't going to be home tonight...again.

However, this time, there was something else on her mind and that took precedent over her husband's absence. When she returned home from picking up Himawari, both her and Boruto made eye contact with each other and it was extremely awkward. Boruto quickly rushed to his room, leaving a confused Himawari and a conflicted Hinata in the hallway. Himawari didn't know why her brother acted like that and went to his door to find out why. Hinata on the other hand headed to her room and look over at the drawer where she saw her son masturbate to her panties. She noticed that he cleaned the semen that got on the drawer, but the smell still lingered. She opened her drawer and noticed that the purple panties he used to jerk off were gone. She later found them in the garbage.

Even as they sat at the dinner table there was some awkwardness between the mother and son. When Boruto would look up from his food to make eye contact with his mom, he would quickly avert his gaze somewhere else. Hinata wasn't as awkward, but even she felt embarrassed to look at him. The two didn't say anything to each other, only answering to Himawari when she talked to either of them. Himawari noticed and felt the awkwardness between them, but thought nothing of it as she told them about her day.

**X**

After dinner was over, Hinata was busy washing the dishes when she felt nervous. She was about to have her talk with her son about what transpired earlier today. She didn't feel this nervous for a long time, but she knew she had to do this. She just wished her husband was here with her. However, he wasn't and it was up to her now. She understood. Her son, however did not and she could feel his frustration about it every time Naruto's name was mentioned. But that was something to discuss another time.

Once she finished with the dishes, she took a look at the time. It was getting close to Himawari's bed time. She went to go see Himawari and smiled at her daughter. She made sure she took a bath and cleaned her teeth before tucking her into her bed. Hinata watched with a smile as she quickly fell asleep. She closed the door and let out a sigh. It was time. She really felt nervous, but she had to this. Gathering up her courage, she walked to Boruto's room and knocked on his door.

"Boruto...can you open up?" She asked. She heard some movement and waited patiently until her son opened the door. When he finally did, he opened it slightly and tried to look up at her, but she noticed he turned his head again.

"W-What is it?" Boruto asked, his voice a tiny bit shaky.

"Can you come with me? Please?" She asked softly. Boruto stiffened a little, but nodded his head. Hinata gave him a soft smile and the two of them walked down the hallway to her room.

When Boruto saw where they were going, he felt extremely nervous. 'Oh no...why are we going there? Did she find out? B-But I cleaned everything and threw away the evidence...no calm down...' He told himself. His mind was trying to calm himself down and before he knew it, there inside her room.

"Can you sit on the bed?" Boruto stiffened, but nodded slowly. He nervously walked to the bed and sat down. Hinata closed the door for privacy and then followed Boruto, sitting down next to him.

When Boruto felt the mattress move, he clenched his fists and froze in place. His entire body felt hot and tremble at the thought of being caught. 'Oh no...she knows...no calm down...she can't possibly know...yeah just play it cool...'

Hinata noticed how stiff and nervous her son was. She knew she had to tread carefully in their conversation. It didn't help that she was nervous too. However, she was the adult and she needed to confront her son about this. She needed to let him know, that no matter what, she would still love him.

"B-Boruto..." She began.

"Yes!" He screamed.

"It's okay, Boruto. Please, calm down." She tried to reassure her son. "You're not in trouble." Boruto took a deep breath. When Hinata saw him calm down, she placed her hands on her lap. "Boruto...I...I saw something today that we should discuss." When Boruto heard those words, his heart raced. He could hear the beating of his heart as his body felt cold.

'Oh no...she knows...I'm dead...' He closed his eyes tightly and waited to hear his punishment.

"I-I...may not know what you are going through...as a boy going through p-puberty...but everything you are doing is just a part of growing up and its normal..." Boruto opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his mother. He saw her face was slightly red as she stared at the floor. The warm light from the bed side lamp illuminated her face, making her look beautiful. "...it's normal and something every boy your age goes through..."

Boruto stared at his mother and realized she was giving him 'the talk'. He could see how nervous she was talking to him about it and this made him nervous as well. He knew about 'the talk' and what it entailed. However, he never expected his mother to talk to him about it. It wasn't something she was supposed to do...it was his father's job. This made Boruto feel anger towards his father. 'Damn it...'

Hinata fiddled around with her skirt. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the discussion. However, she took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally. She felt nervous at the idea of bringing up what she saw earlier. "Boruto...the truth is...I did see you do you know what...but I also saw something else...I don't really know how to respond to it, but..." Boruto's eyes widened when he realized where she was going with this. "...but I just want to tell you that I'm not angry with you...I mean...like I said, it's natural for boys to do such things...I don't know if they do it with their mother's u-u-underwear, but I'm not mad..." She told him. Her voice was shaking and you can tell how nervous she was about this conversation.

Boruto felt shook and completely embarrassed that he was caught jerking off with his mother's panties. He felt embarrassed, but there was another feeling inside him that was beginning to take over. 'I...'

"I'm sure you were just curious...I'm sure if your father was here to help then maybe..." The moment she mentioned his father, that feeling that he held back took over. It was frustration. He suddenly stood up, surprising Hinata. "B-Boruto...?"

"It's his fault..." He muttered.

"H-Huh?" She blinked at him as he clenched his fists.

"It's his fault...it's your fault..." He spoke. "He's never around...hes always doing this and doing that and hes never spending time with us...it's his fault..."

"B-Boruto...what are you-"

"It's his fault!" He shouted, surprising her. "It's always his fault. It's his fault for never spending time with us. Always Hokage this and Hokage that...I hate it." He confessed.

"Boruto, please calm down. Your father..." He turned around to face his mother, a frown and anger shown on his face.

"It's because of him you're lonely, right Okaa-san?" He suddenly asked her.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Hinata became worried.

"I saw you..." He whispered.

"Saw me? What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I saw you...on that bed..." He pointed his finger behind her. "I saw you...earlier today..." Hinata's eyes widened. She knew what he was referring to. "You were doing the same thing..."

"Boruto...how do you...?"

"I cut school...I came home to cool my head and I came home...when I left my room, I heard noises and I followed them...I saw you...you were masturbating...weren't you, Okaa-san?" Hinata was both shocked and afraid. How could she not notice he was home? How could she be so careless? Hinata didn't know what to do now. She was not expecting this.

"I..."

"I never once thought you do something like that...I thought you were done with that...but when I saw you...I couldn't help it...I couldn't keep my eyes off you...I...I'm a terrible son..." He clenched his fists in anger and shame.

"N-No, you're not a terrible son...if anything I'm a terrible mother..."

"NO!" He shouted causing Hinata to jump slightly. "You did nothing wrong! You are always so kind, so caring...like you said, its normal...but you...for you to do something like that...it's his fault..." Boruto seethed. Hinata started to worry. "He's never here...he's never around...you're lonely and you doing something like that is wrong...he should be here to help you...to not make you lonely..." Boruto felt completely frustrated. "I don't want you to be lonely...you shouldn't be lonely..."

"Boruto..."

"Because of what I saw...I did what I did and I couldn't help myself...I thought of you...even I know it's wrong...but I did it anyway...I'm horrible..." He paused as the room became quiet. "But he's even worse...I hate him for making you lonely..."

"No, please don't hate your father...please..." Hinata pleaded. Boruto looked at her and could hear the sadness in her voice. He could sense that she was going to cry. He knew she wouldn't...because she was strong. He did not deserve her kindness, her strength.

'Damn him...if he can't...then...' Boruto stayed silent. His silence scared her.

"B-Boruto..." She called out to him softly.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration and did something neither of them couldn't believe. Without any warning, Boruto jumped his mother, grabbing her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. She screamed from the sudden action and looked up at her son.

"B-Boruto! What are you...?" Hinata screamed as she felt her son's grip on her wrists tighten.

"Damn it..." He cried in frustration. "It's all his fault...it's not fair to you..." Hinata felt something wet hit her face. Boruto was crying. "It's not fair to you...it's really not..." He told her, his voice cracking a bit.

"Boruto..." She didn't like this. She didn't like seeing her son cry. With so much pain and confusion. Yes, she thought Naruto should spend more time with them. With their kids...with her. However, he was Hokage and that was so much responsibility. She understood. It was a dream he worked his entire life for. She couldn't take that away from him. He was living his dream. There was also the fact that he never grew up with parents, so it was hard for him to bond with his kids, when he never had something similar. She knew...that's why she could never hate him. Right now, she did not want her son to hate him. She really didn't.

Was she lonely? Did she want to spend more time with her husband? To help her with her needs? Of course she did. She wanted to spend one of those nights with him again. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time they had sex. She wasn't sure. She knew it must have been so long...otherwise she wouldn't have masturbated in her room...and Boruto would have never seen her.

"I don't want to hate him...I want him to come back...to spend time with us...but I hate him for making you lonely..." He continued. She felt her own tears run down her cheeks, saddened by how sad his voice sounded. "That's why..." Her eyes widened when he let go of one of her wrists and suddenly grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze.

"Hnnng..." She moaned at his action, but quickly recovered. "Wait! Boruto! Stop it!" She placed her free hand on his shoulder to push him away.

Gritting his teeth, he gave her breast another squeeze and started moving it in circles. Hinata moaned. "That's why...I...don't want you to be lonely anymore...even if you hate me for this...I don't want you to be lonely anymore!" He told her emphatically as he let go of her breast, grabbed her wrist again and then lowered himself to plant his lips on hers. Hinata's eyes widened as large as physically possible. Her iris' shrunk from the shock. Her son, her own flesh and blood, the person she gave birth to, was kissing her. She was completely frozen. This was wrong on so many levels. She needed to move him, to get him off of her. Once she was able to move her body again, she used her strength to free her wrists from his hands and she pushed Boruto away.

"Boruto! Stop this! This is wrong! I'm your mother!" She screamed at her son. He stared at her with widened eyes. Boruto knew his mother could get angry, but this was the first time he ever saw her this angry. "We can't do this. Let's just...let's just forget this happened, okay?"

Boruto lowered his head and hid his eyes from her. "I'm sorry..."

Hinata sighed. "It's okay...please let's just..."

"I'm sorry...but...I can't...I know its wrong...but I can't..." Hinata eyes widened again as he tackled her once more and kissed her again. Hinata started to struggled, but he somehow became stronger. He grabbed her wrists again and pinned them to the bed, right next to he head. Hinata's sounds of protests were muffled by the kiss. She tried to pry him off again, but he suddenly was stronger, felt heavier and wouldn't budge.

'Why? Why can't I get him off of me?' She wondered. She struggled against him, trying to pry his hands off her wrists and even started kicking her legs around. Yet, he still wouldn't budge. 'Why...' Boruto continued to kiss her, pushing his lips against hers as he held onto her struggling body. Hinata continued to struggle, but her movements were becoming less and less powerful. Less frequent. It was then that she realized. It wasn't Boruto who was becoming stronger...she was becoming weaker. Her body was slowly getting weaker. Almost as if her body was losing to a feeling she was not supposed to have.

Boruto noticed that she was making less movement, but that didn't stop him from continuing to keep his lips against hers. Deciding to take another step forward, he moved his tongue towards her lips, demanding an entrance into her mouth. Hinata noticed this and closed her eyes to fight back the sudden temptation to let him inside. Boruto felt her resistance and tried to get her to open up by suddenly sucking on her bottom lip. Surprised by her son's counter move, she tried her hardest to hold back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on fighting the temptation. However, it soon was to much to bear and she opened her mouth. When she did, Boruto inserted his tongue into her mouth and roamed around it until it danced around with her own tongue. Hinata couldn't suppress the sudden moan from escaping and it was at that point she finally stopped struggling.

'Okaa-san...' Boruto opened his eyes to look at her. Boruto was now suddenly french kissing his own mother and he had to admit, it felt incredible.

'Why...why is this happening...' Hinata wondered as she succumb to the kiss. 'I shouldn't be doing this...I shouldn't be feeling this way...so why...' Her mind knew this was wrong on so many levels, but it was her body that was going against it. She then thought back to what Boruto said. Was it really all true? Was she so lonely that she masturbated to fill her needs? Was it really not enough? Did she really need to have sex to completely fill her needs? The warmth of another? 'No...it can't be...' She rejected the thought. She had to, otherwise she would lose to the temptation that was recently forcing her way through her body. However, her body was telling her something else. Her body was telling her the truth and she did not want to admit it.

Boruto wasn't sure how long he kissed his mother, but he needed air and he was sure she needed it as well. He was afraid though, that if he pulled away, she would push him off again, yell at him and then tell his father. His lungs would not allow him to stay in this position forever and he eventually pulled away. They both took a deep breath as a trail of saliva connected the two. They both panted and took shallow breaths while staring at each other with narrowed eyes.

"O-Okaa-san..." Her son muttered.

"Boruto..." She did the same. "We shouldn't be doing this..." She tried again to stop him.

"I know...I know it's wrong...but it doesn't feel that way Okaa-san..." He replied and lowered himself down to her. "I know...but I don't want to stop either..." He said before kissing her again. Hinata moaned, cursing her body for reacting in such a way. She lost control of her body and surprising herself when she kissed him back.

Boruto felt a sense of joy when his mother started to kiss him back. He kissed her as passionately as he could. He gave her all the love he had for her in that kiss. He never kissed anyone before, but he has seen other people do it. He was acting on instinct and he assumed by his mother's reactions, he was a pretty good kisser. His mothers lips tasted a lot like strawberries and it felt quite addicting. He leaned in closer to her and when he did, he suddenly felt the sensation of her bust making contacting with his chest, causing him to moan in delight.

Hinata wanted to reject the pleasure. The make out session she was having with her son made it hard for her to do so. She didn't understand why, but it was making her body want more. It was so overpowering and overbearing that she couldn't resist. She felt him lean closer to her and his body pressed against her breasts. Her body reacted again and the pleasure intensified all over her body. 'Why...' She kept asking herself. She really did wonder why. She knew the answer, her body was telling her it, but she didn't want to admit it. 'Why does it feel so good? Why...?' She moaned into her son's mouth as he pulled away.

"Okaa-san...don't be lonely anymore...please...I want to help you...please let me help..." He asked her and she looked at him with sad expression.

"Boruto...I...I do feel lonely...my body feels lonely...I want you to help, but this isn't something we should be doing...my body shouldn't be reacting this way...why...?" Boruto leaned down and laid his head next to her head and moved his lips toward her ear.

"I don't quite understand myself, but let me help you...please..." He whispered in her ear and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Boruto..." He lifted his head to look at her and then the two kissed once again as he pressed himself closer against his mother. Hinata knew this was wrong...knew this shouldn't be something a mother and son should be doing...but her body was betraying her...her body was telling her to go with it...to follow along with it...and so..she did. They broke the kiss as they looked at each other one more time before Hinata gave him a soft smile. "My body...it needs this...I can't fight it anymore...I can't..." This was all Boruto needed to hear before he kissed her again and let go of her wrists. Once free, Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around her son's neck and full committed herself to the kiss and to the pleasure.

'Okaa-san...Okaa-san...' Boruto was ecstatic. He didn't remember the last time he was this happy. It felt weird that kissing his mother was the reason why he was this happy, but he didn't care anymore. He decided to throw away the thoughts of how wrong this was, how taboo it was. At least for just this night, he wanted to not only be happy, but help his mother be happy, in a way his father couldn't.

When they broke the kiss, Hinata smiled at her son and then moved her hands to the hem of her light blue blouse. Boruto watched in awe, arousal and excitement as his mother lifted her blouse over her head and revealing her lacy pink bra to her son.

Boruto knew his mother was well endowed. He knew her breasts were huge and surely envied by many woman of Konoha. He knew how many men thought his father was lucky to have a woman like Hinata as his wife. She was beautiful, her proportions were perfect and she looked like a Goddess. Now, for the first time, Boruto was seeing her for the first time in a way that only his father ever saw before. Now that he saw her body, he disliked his father even more for ignoring someone like her. However, tonight, she was revealing herself to him and he was not gonna waste his opportunity.

Hinata looked at her son and saw the same look she saw many men give her body. She knew she was beautifully, but she was always never confident about it. She was a shy girl, she wouldn't deny that and her shyness made her try to cover up her body as much as she could to avoid those leering gazes. Yet, the expression her son was making was similar to the expression her husband made when he first saw them. She giggled at how similar the two of them were. She did, however feel a bit more excited showing herself to her son. Maybe it was her body causing this feeling, like it has been since her son first kissed her. Regardless of the reason, she wanted to be touched by him.

"Boruto..." She whispered his name as he was removed from his trance to look at her. "Go ahead...touch them..." Boruto gulped as his face became red. With her permission granted, Boruto lifted his arms and placed his small hands on her breasts.

"W-Wow..." He whispered in awe. He was truly amazed at how soft her skin and the fabric of her bra felt against his hands. It was almost like he was touching two large marshmallows and was taken back at how small his hands were compared to them. He squeezed his hands softly and this elicited a small moan from his mother. He found the sound that she made to be one of his favorite sounds he's ever heard. He wanted to hear it from her again. He gave her breasts another squeeze and she moaned once again. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. Taking it a step further, he moved her breasts with small circular motions. Hinata kept on moaning with his movements, loving the way his hands felt against her breasts. Boruto's eyes locked on to her breasts in awe as he squeezed them against each other, emphasizing the how beautiful and how big they were. He squeezed them softly at times but never stopped his movements.

Hinata was feeling strange from her son's treatment of her breasts and she was enjoying every moment of it. His hands were small, but that didn't stop the pleasure she felt. She couldn't help moan and let some small screams escape from her lips. If there was one thing that made it disappointing, it was the bra that prevented her from feeling her son's hands completely on her breasts. After a couple of more seconds, Hinata placed her hands on his to stop him. When Boruto saw this, he was worried she was ending this, but felt relieved when she smiled at him.

"Let me just remove this..." She said and went behind her back to unclasp her bra. Boruto's eyes widened when he heard the snapping noise. He gulped in anticipation to what was coming next. Hinata moved her hands to move them toward her breasts and held the bra against her. She smiled at him again. "Do you...want to see them?" She asked and Boruto nodded instantly. Chuckling at his eagerness, she removed her bra and tossed it to the floor.

"W-Wow...they look...amazing..." Boruto stared in awe as he now had a perfect view of her exposed breasts. This was the first time he has ever seen breasts on a real person and it was truly a sight to behold. Her pink nipples were hard from her arousal and were begging to be manhandled by him.

"Thank you." Hinata chuckled and thanked him for the compliment. "So, what are you waiting for?" Boruto quickly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as he continued his circular movements from before. This time, however, feeling nothing but her skin made it so much different and more incredible against his hands. Her reaction was greater as well and it too was because of how great his hands felt against her flesh. It was a completely different feeling. "Aaah...Boruto..."

"Okaa-san...they feel incredible..." He told her.

"Yeah...your hands feel incredible too." She let out a small scream when he gave her breasts a squeeze.

Boruto was glad his mother felt the same. His eyes soon gazed upon her perky nipples and he couldn't fight back the temptation anymore. Lowering himself, he took one of her breasts and planted his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it. Hinata let out a loud scream at the feeling of his warm mouth over her teat. She could feel him moving his tongue around her nipple and around the areola. He would, at times, flick his tongue against the tip of her nipple, earning several more moans from his mother.

"Okaa-san..." He moaned her name as he pulled away from her breast and immediately attacked the other, giving it the same treatment. Hinata could only moan in pure bliss at how good her son was making her feel. She placed a hand behind his head and grabbed his hair as she pushed him closer. Taking his hand, he placed it on her free breasts and helped him move in circular motions. However, this time, he squeezed her nipple in between his fingers and at times gave it a pull. She would scream in pleasure when he did that.

"Ahhh...Boruto...this is amazing..." She said while letting out a scream in between her words. He truly was making her feel incredible and the proof was how wet she was becoming in her groin area. Boruto switched breasts again and he continued to suck on them, while using his mouth to pull her breasts slightly. "Ahhhh...Boruto..." She moaned.

Her son let go of her breast with a pop and licked around her nipple before lifting his head and looked at her. "Okaa-san..." He said and saw her bliss filled expression. She looked like she was on cloud nine and it made Boruto very aroused. He smiled warmly at her and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Okaa-san...it feels tight..." He told her and at first, she was confused on what he was referring to, but then felt something touch against her stomach and realized what he meant.

Smiling at him, she leaned her head up towards him and finally initiated a kiss with her son. "I see...then let me help you..." She told him in a seductive voice that sent chills down his spine. He nodded his head and and got off of her and laid down on the bed. Hinata sat up and looked at his crotch to see something trying to break free from his pants. Smiling, she moved until she hovered over his erection. "Looks like he wants to come out." She said and placed her hands on his pants. Boruto felt his face get warm as he helped his mom take off his pants. She threw his pants onto the floor behind her and saw one final article of clothing blocking her view of her son's penis.

Before she decided on removing his underwear, she reached out and rubbed her hand on his erection and he reacted accordingly by moaning. "Okaa-san..." Hinata smiled at her son and rubbed his erection.

"I wonder how big it is..." She said tried to guess based on how his erection felt like against her hand.

"Okaa-san...it's tight..." Boruto told her. Seeing how painful it must have been for her son, she finally lowered his underwear and his erection sprang upward. Hinata's eyes were glued to his erection and took a mental picture of it. It was not as big as Naruto's, but that was understandable for someone his age. However, she can see that it looked rather big for his age and she wa sboth surprised and grateful at how well he was growing. His foreskin still covered his mushroom shaped head and she knew she had to fix that.

Boruto on the other hand was flustered as his own mother was staring at his erection. He felt embarrassed by her gaze, but also aroused as his penis twitched with excitement. He watched with anticipation as his mother wrapped her hand around his penis and he let out a moan. Hinata slowly moved her hand up, sliding her thumb against the underside of his penis. He clenched the sheets below him. The difference between her hand and his own was basically incomparable. It was a completely different feeling having someone else stroke his penis. Hinata gave him a couple of strokes until his pre-cum leaked out and lubricated his skin.

She smiled at her son and was glad he was growing like any healthy young boy. "Boruto...this might hurt a little..." She warned him, but he was too focused on his own feeling of pleasure that he didn't hear her. Once Hinata felt his penis was lubricated enough, she slowly started to peel back his foreskin, the tip of the mushroom shaped head revealing itself to her. She heard him hiss and grip the sheets tighter, but she continued anyway knowing it was only a temporary pain he just had to deal with. She kept peeling back the skin until finally, the head of his penis was free. She moved her hand up and touched the tip with her fingers, which caused her son to let out a scream for the first time that night.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...that feels so good..." Hinata smiled and went back to stroking his penis with her hand. She moved her hand in a nice pace that wasn't too fast or too slow and Boruto was glad that she did. If she went a bit faster, he might have had an orgasm right away. Hinata continued her strokes before decided to take the next step. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against the bed, and licked his tip. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed, surprised at her sudden action. Hinata licked the tip and around it, tasting his pre-cum and finding the taste to be quite enjoyable. She continued her strokes around his shaft while moving her tongue around the tip. She then slid down his shaft and licked the underside of his cock. Boruto's hands turned white at how hard he gripped the sheet, feeling the pressure build up in his groin.

Hinata giggled when she felt his penis twitch, knowing what that probably meant. "Are you ready, Boruto?" She told him and he looked at her with a confused look on his face. She smiled and gave him one more stroke before engulfing his penis into her mouth. Boruto open his eyes as wide as he could as he arched his back. The warmth feeling of his own mother's mouth around his penis was other worldly. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

Hinata was over joyed by his reaction as she sucked on his cock and laced her tongue around his shaft. She slowly moved up until just the tip was in her mouth and quickly went back down, taking his entire penis into her mouth. "Aahhh...wow, this...this is incredible, Okaa-san..." She heard him yell. She started to bob her head on his penis with a slow and steady pace. She would lick the tip of his penis when she reached the apex of it, swirling her tongue in small circles. She felt his cock twitch and she knew that he was close to release. This was his first ever blow job and someone as young as him wouldn't last as long as someone else would who has had experience. She was still impressed with how long he was able to last so far, making her proud of his stamina and aroused at the thought of a long he might last during sex. She soon started to move a bit faster. Her nose touching his pelvis every time she took his entire length into her mouth. Boruto gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back as hard as he could. However, he was losing the fight and he grabbed the back of his mother's head as he thrusted slightly upwards to her. "Ah! Okaa-san...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

'Go Boruto...give me it...give me all of it...' She urged him with her thoughts as he gripped her hair and finally ejaculated. Hinata closed her eyes as she felt his warm essence shoot up from his penis and into her mouth. The amount of semen he shot slightly surprised her. She started to swallow some of as it continued to fill her mouth. Boruto let out a scream when his orgasm hit as he felt himself emptying into his mother's mouth.

Boruto thrusted a couple of times against her mouth as he slowly finished unloading. He laid back down on the bed as the last few spurts escaped and he stayed in a moment of pure bliss. Hinata opened her eyes slightly and when she felt the last of his sperm come out, she slowly moved upward and bobbed her head a couple of times to clean his penis before letting go. She sat up and swallowed everything that was leftover in her mouth. She looked down at her son and smiled at him.

"O-Okaa-san..." Boruto panted as he looked up at his mother. The light from the night lamp was the only thing that illuminated the room and it honestly made his mother look absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. Her large breasts were perfect and completely in his sights. He couldn't believe he sucked on them only moments ago. He wanted to play with them again. He got his wish when his mother hovered above him and felt her breasts press against his chest as she leaned down and kissed him.

They both moaned as their tongues danced against each other. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "So...how was it?" She asked.

"Incredible..." He told her and she giggled.

"I see..." She leaned in for another soft kiss. She lifted herself off of Boruto and his eyes dropped down to her breasts. Without warning, he lifted his head and took her breast in his mouth. She squealed when he did so, surprised, but chuckled as she let her son suck on her breast again. She placed a hand behind his head and pushed him forward as he grab the other breast with his hand and massaged it. Boruto licked around her nipple before taking a small bite of it, earning another squeal of surprise from his mother. "Ahhh, Boruto..." She loved it when he started to nibble on her perky teat. She could feel her womanhood coated with her secretion. She needed something inside her and for one reason or the other, she wanted it more than ever. She wanted her son to fill this need.

Boruto felt his mother pull his hair slightly and he let go of his mother's breast. "Okaa-san...?" He watched as she straightened her back up and rubbed his penis until it was once again erect and stiff. She straddled him and felt his cock rub against her pelvis. Boruto became nervous as he gulped, knowing what was about to happen next. He didn't know if he was ready, but after everything that they have gone through already tonight, he wanted this. He wanted it more than ever. His cock throbbed in anticipation as his mother's half naked body put a spell on him.

"Boruto...I can't take it anymore...I need you to help me...please..." Hinata pleaded with her son as he gave her a slow nod.

"Anything for you...Okaa-san..." She smiled warmly at him as she lifted her skirt up a bit to reveal her pink panties that match her previously discarded lingerie. Boruto gulped at the sight and groaned when he felt her rub his tip against the fabric. Hinata closed her eyes and moaned as she concentrated on her moving back and forth against the head of his penis.

The need for a cock inside her was reaching a boiling point. It was then that she realized that Boruto was right. She needed this. She wanted her needs to be fulfilled. Her husband wasn't always around. When he was, he was so tired and he went straight to bed. She would masturbate to fill those needs, but it wasn't enough. However, now she was going to fill those needs and her son was going to be the one who would have the privileged to do so. She was going to do it. She was going to have sex with her son.

She stopped teasing and started to remove her skirt. She then removed her panties, threw them with her skirt to the floor and hovered above her son completely naked, exposing everything to him. "Boruto..." Her face felt warm and was red with her arousal as she bared everything to her son.

Boruto eye's widened as he saw his mother in all her naked glory. He couldn't describe her anymore than calling her beautiful She was as beautiful as a Goddess. A Goddess that his father had been neglecting. However, that was no longer going to be the case. He was going to be there for her and he always will be there to help her. With anything she asked, even if she needed him to pleasure her. Not like his workaholic father. He truly hoped his mother would let him help her again. He truly did, because he loved her very much.

He felt his body stiffen when he saw his mother hover above his erection. Her hand stroked him slowly as her pink folds rubbed against the tip. Boruto moaned at how wet and warm she was. Hinata moaned as well, the feeling of his penis making contact with heropening sent a shiver down her spine. This was it. Once she let him inside her, there was no turning back. The idea was kind of thrilling for her. "Okaa-san..." She heard him moan her name as she looked at him. "...I love you..." Her eyes widened. Those three words gave her such a warm feeling in her chest that she couldn't help but say them back.

"I love you too...Boruto..." She gave him the warmest smile of the night. Boruto smiled back as his mother couldn't take it anymore and slowly started to lower herself down on his cock. Boruto threw his head back. Only the tip entered Hinata's cavern, but that was enough to send electricity all ove rhis body. Her walls clamped against his tip, squeezing it as she felt pretty tight for someone who gave birth twice. This told Boruto how long she had been waiting to have a penis inside her and he was happy as hell to be the one to enter her after who knows how long she waited. When she started lowering herself even further, Boruto quickly grasped her thighs as he held onto them. He entered a new high he never experienced before when she engulfed his entire penis inside her.

"W-Wow..." Boruto moaned.

Hinata moaned as she felt her son's penis fill her up. 'Finally...' The thing her body was craving for was inside her and she loved it. The size; not as big as his father's, but perfect enough for her; the shape of it and how hot it felt inside her was everything she wanted after so long. Hinata and Boruto threw their heads back in bliss at finally being connected. They finally entered a forbidden area that they could never go back from. They were now committing incest and frankly, neither of them cared. Hinata needed this, wanted this and Boruto was so glad to be the one to give her what she needed. He was no longer a virgin and it was his mother who took it from him. Never did he think he was going to have his first time with his mother, but he did not regret it. He was in fact, extremely happy it was her. He loved his mother and now he was finally connected with her in the most forbidden way possible.

Hinata was finally thrilled to have a cock insider her again after so long. Masturbating was enjoyable, but nothing beat having a penis inside her. "Okaa-san...this feels...amazing..." Hinata looked down at her son and smiled. She was glad he said that.

"Yeah...it does...Boruto..." She agreed. Boruto looked up at her and was stunned by her beauty. Her walls clamped around his erection as she waited for him to get accustomed to her. When she felt like he was ready, she smiled at him. "I'm going to move now...okay, Boruto?" Her son looked at her with narrowed eyes and he gave her a nod. With his permission, Hinata moved slowly up until just his tip was inside and then back down. The sounds of their skin smacking against each other echoed throughout the room. She lifted herself up and again and back down. She took it slow at first. This was her son's first time after all and she wanted him to enjoy it as long as possible.

Boruto was elated. He moaned and let out some other noise when his mother came down on him again. The feeling was incredible, even better than the blow job she gave him moments ago. He was having sex for the first time ever and it was more than he could ever imagine it to be. Her wet cavern clamped against his erection as she started to move with a nice slow pace. She bounced on him and her entire body followed her motions. Her breasts bounced along with her waist, sometimes smacking against one another. Her short hair moved in an up and down motion and her eyes were closed to help her concentrate on not only her movements, but also the feeling of pleasure she was experiencing.

Hinata leaned forward and placed her hands on her son's chest to help balance herself. Boruto's penis felt perfect inside her, almost as if it was meant for her insides. It gave her a feeling of pleasure unlike before. She even admitted to herself that the pleasure was unlike anything her husband ever gave her. Maybe it was because how much she needed this or maybe the idea of how taboo incest was aroused her in ways she couldn't explain. Regardless of the reason, she was enjoying this so much that she almost never wanted another man's penis inside her except for her sons.

"Okaa-san...this feels amazing..." Boruto said again. He looked at her and took in everything he saw. Her bouncing breasts that were now pressed against each other, her skin glistening with sweat that made her look more beautiful than ever and the sound of their fleshes smacking one another sent a tingling sensation through his ears. She never looked so beautiful in his eyes.

"Yes, it feels so good...ahhh Boruto..." She replied back, going a bit faster. Boruto groaned as he felt another orgasm coming. He felt a bit embarrassed at how quick his second climax was coming. He wanted it to last longer, but the pressure in his stomach was becoming too much for him to hold back.

"Okaa-san...I'm going to cum again..." He warned her. Hinata was not surprised. This was his first time and she knew he wouldn't last that long. However, she wasn't close to her own. Their flesh smacked against each other faster and harder as Boruto's orgasm was going to explode at any second. "Ahhh..." When she felt his penis throb, she quickly hopped off and lowered her mouth down to his erection again and bobbed her head. "Ahhh, I'm cumming!" He shouted and shot his load once again into her mouth. She drank his sperm again and was surprised to feel his load was as big as the previous one. Just like before, she took everything and waited for his orgasm to settle down. When the last spurt came out, she slowly pulled away and wiped away the extra cum that managed to escape her lips. When Boruto came down from his high, he looked at his mother and quickly told her, "I'm sorry..."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Boruto...it was your first time, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." She crawled above him and kissed him again. "However, I still need to cum myself...one to go one more time?" Boruto quickly gave a nod as she smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you..." She turned and got on her hands and knees, pointing her wet and aching pussy towards her son. "Please Boruto..." She pleaded as she took her fingers and spread her pussy lips for him. "Help me finish..." Boruto quickly sat up and stroked his cock a few times to get it up again. When it became erect once more, he moved towards her opening and rubbed his tip against her walls. She took a hold of his penis and helped him align it towards her entrance. "Hurry...Boruto...I need you inside me..."

He didn't let her wait much longer and slowly inserted himself inside. He moaned and shuddered at the familiar feeling of his cock once again getting wrapped around by her walls. Hinata arched her back as he filled her up as deep as he could. "So tight..." He commented as he leaned a bit forward to help get as far inside her as he could.

"Hurry Boruto..." She once again pleaded with him. Boruto loved the way his mother was asking for his cock. He did as she asked and pulled back slowly and then thrust fast and hard back inside her. Hinata screamed in pleasure at his hard thrust. She gripped the sheets of the bed as Boruto continued to the same pattern; pulling out slowly and going back inside with a hard thrust. "Thats it...ahhh...Boruto...this is amazing..."

"Y-Yeah... He agreed. He placed his hands around her waist and helped her move along with his thrusts. Hinata groaned as she lowered her head to the bed, buried her face in the sheets and stuck her ass out more for her son to attack. Boruto's thrusts became faster and more of a modest pace. He placed one of his hands on her ass cheek and gave it a squeeze which earned him a squeal from his mother. Liking the sound, he did it again.

The two continued doing it doggy style for a while. Their pants, moans and the sounds of their flesh hitting one another were the only sounds echoing in the room. The warm light cast a shadow on the opposite wall, showing the forbidden love making between a mother and son. Hinata was lost in her euphoria of their love making. Nothing she ever felt in her history of making love was comparable to the incestual and forbidden coitus she was having with her son. It was definitely something she wouldn't mind doing again in the future, but for now she just wanted to savor this moment, this feeling of pleasure that only a mother and son could experience.

Boruto was doing everything in his power to make sure he gave his mother the best feeling she ever had during sex. He wanted to make sure that she forget what having sex with her father was like, even if he knew that wouldn't stop her from having sex with him anyway. After all, what they were doing was taboo in their society. No one could know what happened this night. He wished it wasn't. He wished he could openly call his mother his lover. He wished he could continue having sex with his mother without any remorse or someone telling him how wrong it was. It was so good he wondered why it was even considered taboo in the first place. It was beyond unbelievable.

Feeling he had enough of the position, he used whatever strength he had to lay her down on her side. Hinata felt him trying to change their position and gladly helped him. She laid down on her side and moved her leg over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her leg and then continued his thrusts.

"Ahhh...this feel so good...faster Boruto..." She asked and he did his best to oblige. He quicken his thrusts as her toes curled from the pleasure the new position was causing throughout her body.

Hinata was amazed at how fast and well her son moved inside her. He leaned a bit forward to try and get in as deep as he could. He wasn't hitting her cervix, but she could feel that he was very close to it. Maybe in a few years, he would finally be able to hit that pleasure spot. She chuckled a bit at the thought. If they did continue having sex with one another after tonight, the day he was able to hit her cervix would be one she couldn't wait for.

The duo continued for a while, consumed by the lust they had for one another. Eventually, Hinata felt she was getting close to her own very needed orgasm. She also expected her son to be reaching his third and possibly last one of the night as well. She took her hands and grabbed her breasts as she massaged and rubbed them herself to help reach her orgasm faster. Boruto saw this and he felt his body get excited. Her pleasuring herself gave him the energy to thrust faster inside her. He hugged her leg tighter as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Ah, Okaa-san...I'm..." Boruto told her with a shaky voice as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Me too...I'm gonna cum too..." She replied as she removed one hand from her breast and placed a finger in her mouth. She bit down on it to prepare herself from the glorious orgasm she was expecting. She also didn't want to let out a scream so loud that it would wake her daughter or even the neighborhood and expose the forbidden love making. The two stayed in the same position for a bit while longer as they prepared themselves for their simultaneous orgasm. Hinata used her other hand to grip the sheets below her. Her orgasm was fast approaching.

Boruto's thrust started becoming erratic and the throbbing of his penis inside her told her that he was getting close as well. They both lost themselves in their euphoria to the point that Hinata forgot something very important. Boruto simply concentrated and thought about nothing except his release.

"Ah! Okaa-san! I'm cumming!" He shouted as he gave one last hard thrust and came inside her. He leaned forward to get as deep as he could and bursts of his potent seed covered her walls in white and into her womb. Hinata threw her head back as her walls clamped around his cock and she gave in to her release as well.

"Boruto!" She shouted his name as her walls tightened around him and squeezed him for everything he had. Hinata could feel his warm semen travel up and into her womb. Her insides felt so hot from his seed. It felt really incredible for her as bursts of his semen shot out from his erection.

The two of them stayed still, except for a twitch here and there, until Boruto finally emptied out everything he had. Once his cock gave one last spurt, he relaxed himself and panted. Hinata panted as well as she was slowly recovering from possibly the best orgasm she ever had. Both stayed still, trying to calm themselves down and regulate their breathing.

"That was...amazing..." Boruto commented in between his breaths. He felt his cock become limp inside her.

"Mm..." His mother agreed as her senses slowly were coming back to her. When they did, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat when she realized what just happened. It wasn't the sex that troubled her, she in fact quite enjoyed herself, no the real issue was what happened in the final moments. He came inside her. Her eyes widened as she propped herself up on one elbow. She looked at her son and saw that he was still inside her. "Boruto...pull out..." He told her. Her son looked at her, but did as she said and pulled out of her.

Boruto watched as his mother placed a hand to her vagina and touched it. He then saw her eyes widened when she saw his semen start leak out of her. He then noticed her worried and horrified expression. "O-Okaa-san...?" He called out to her, feeling scared of her reaction.

"Oh no..." She said and started to panic. "You came inside me..." Boruto wasn't sure what the big deal was, but from the way she acted, he figured he did something bad.

"I...did I do something bad...?" He asked her. She looked at him and saw how afraid he was and did her best to calm herself down.

"Boruto...no...it's not your fault..." She reassured him. It truly wasn't. She was so consumed by the pleasure, the lust, that she forgot to tell him to pull out before he came. It was her fault. "...it's mine...I...it felt so good that I forgot to tell you to pull out...oh no..."

"Okaa-san...why was it bad...?" He asked, unsure of the reason.

"Boruto...it's complicated...what we did...it's..." She tried to find the right words to say to him.

"Sex? Isn't sex done to feel good?" He asked.

"Ah...yes...you're not wrong, but...the truth is...sex is...sex is how you make children...it's how you were made..." She explained as she went to grab a tissue on the bed side table to clean up the sperm leaking out of her.

"Children...? How I was made...? But how...?" Boruto was completely confused. Everything the magazines told him was that sex was to have fun and feel the greatest pleasure ever. This is the first time he ever heard of making kids.

"Yes..." She replied. "What you did...when you came inside me...that's how babies are made...we just did something really bad..." Hinata told him as Boruto's eyes widened.

"Something...bad...oh no...I'm sorry...I didn't meant to..." He apologized to her as she looked at him with a saddened expression. Him cumming insider her was not his fault and now she was scaring him. She sighed and moved towards him as she placed a hand on his head and rubbed it. She pulled him to a hug as his face got buried in between her large mounds.

"It's okay Boruto...don't blame yourself...it's my fault, but don't worry...I can fix it..." She told him, trying to soothe him with her words and delicate voice.

"Really?" He asked, tilting his head up slightly to look at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes..." She pulled him away and gave him one more kiss. "Boruto...its time you go back to your room...I don't want Himawari to find us like this...also...please don't tell anyone about this...they can't never know...it will be our secret...especially from your father." Boruto looked at her and eventually gave her a nod. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before he crawled off the bed and put his underwear and pants back on.

Hinata went for her own clothes and picked them up as Boruto grabbed the door knob. "Okaa-san?"

She turned around "Yes, Boruto..."

"Can we...do this again sometime...especially when you really need it and he's not here..." Hinata looked at him and pondered for a bit.

"I can't say yes, but...I'm sure a situation might come again..." She smiled and walked over to him. "Okay?" Boruto smiled and nodded as they kissed each other one last time.

"Goodnight, Okaa-san." He told her.

"Goodnight, Boruto. Sleep tight." He nodded and opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind him. She stared at the door for a while before collapsing to the floor. She placed a hand to her mouth and started tearing up. "I'm sorry Boruto...but I don't think we can...I lied to you...I don't think I can fix this...I'm going to be pregnant with my son's child...what do I do?"

She wouldn't be able to sleep that night as the fear of having her own son's child haunted her. She was extremely worried and afraid.

**X**

It was a couple of weeks since Hinata and Boruto had engaged in incestual sex. Hinata sat in the bathroom as she looked at the sink and saw the two different pregnancy tests that would determine something that possibly could change everything in her family. She needed two tests to make sure there wasn't any sort of false result. 99 percent is a lot, but even they fail. Hinata was terrified beyond belief. Taking deep breaths, she knew she would have to face the truth.

Ever since the night they had sex, Hinata stayed a bit distant from her son, but not far enough that it looked suspicious or showed her discomfort being around him. They didn't have sex since that night. It just felt awkward with the possible pregnancy. Boruto, from what she could tell looked disappointed about it, but he patiently waited for her. Naruto was still busy being the Hokage so she hardly ever saw him and when she did, it was only for an hour or so before he went to sleep due to tiredness.

Her home felt incredibly quiet, despite the fact that her son was in his room. Himawari was on another play date with her friends and her husband was off doing official Hokage business. So, this would give her the opportunity to tell her son the truth about the test result and she can work from there on finding a solution.

Taking deep breaths, she decided to finally find out the result. She stood up and walked over to the tests. She felt incredibly nervous. More nervous than she has ever been. She stood in front of the tests. She reached out for them, her hands trembling. She took one in each hand and turned them over. She had her eyes closed as she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to see the result of the test and paused. Her face was expressionless. She took the tests and threw them in the garbage and made her way out of the bathroom.

She made her way towards Boruto's room. She didn't knock and just walked in, closing the door behind her. Boruto, who was laying on his bed and looking at a magazine, saw his mother enter and sat up. "Okaa-san...what's wrong?"

Hinata slowly turned to face her son and smiled at him. "Boruto..." Her son watched as she lifted her skirt slightly up. "I can't hold it in anymore...let's have sex again..." Boruto's eyes widened at her request. He grinned.

"Of course."

The tests were both negative as the mother and son fell to their lust. However, despite everything, Boruto accidentally did cum inside his mother again that day, both consumed by their lust...only time will tell, if that time...developed into something more.

**End**


	3. A Forbidden Strauss Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 3: A Forbidden Strauss Dance**

**Series: Fairy Tail  
** **Pairing: Mirajane x Elfman x Lisanna**

The Strauss siblings were one of the most famous and respected mages in all of Magnolia and members of the powerful and infamous Mage Guild, Fairy Tail. You had the beautiful and talented older sister, Mirajane Strauss, who was an S Class Wizard and a master of the Take Over Magic ability. The middle child and only male member, Elfman Strauss. A big man who also used Take Over Magic and always knows what is manly and what isn't. Last, but not least, the younger sibling, Lisanna Strauss. A cheerful girl who cares about her fellow guild members and another mage that uses Take Over Magic. All three were incredible mages that cared about each other, their friends and the people of Magnolia. Their white hair was so recognizable that anyone knew who they were the moment they walked the streets of Magnolia.

However, the siblings also had a secret. A secret they kept from everyone, including their fellow guild mates. A secret that would change their lives if ever revealed to anyone they cared, loved or who knew them. A secret that started right after their younger siblings death.

This story however, begins the day when the younger sibling, found out the shocking truth herself.

**X**

Mirajane smiled as she hummed a small tune while cooking breakfast for her two adorable younger siblings. She wore her normal red dress and tied her bangs with a rubber band like usual. She tapped her black heel shoes along with her humming as she was in a very good mood. Once she finished cooking, she placed the food on the table and waited for one of her siblings to come and join her for the meal.

The first to come was her younger brother. Elfman, wearing his usual dark blue jacket, entered the dining room with a loud yawn. He was fully dressed for the day and greeted his older sister when he saw her. "Good morning, Nee-chan."

She giggled and replied back to him. "Good morning, Elfman. Food is ready." She told him and he nodded. He sat down on the chair across from her. Picking up his fork, he began eating his eggs and bacon. He had a lot more than his sisters due to his sheer size and the need for more nutrients compared to either of his sisters.

"It tastes good as always, Nee-chan." He complimented her. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Elfman." She turned her head and looked towards the hallway that lead to her younger sister's room. "Where is Lisanna?" She asked.

"I think she's in the bathroom. You know how long she takes in there." He told her as she giggled.

"Yeah, it is a bit too long." She agreed as she moved her fork in circles on her food. "However..." Elfman looked up from his food and saw the expression his older sister was giving him and his eyes widened. She propped her elbow on the table, rested her cheek on her right hand and gave him a seductive smile. "...it's not all too bad..." Elfman swallowed the food in his mouth and felt a bit nervous.

"N-Nee-chan...?" He muttered as she continued to smile at him seductively. She even ran her tongue around her lips. The way he watched her tongue lick her bottom lip caused a certain throb in his pants that he couldn't help.

"Elfman...boys aren't the only ones who get aroused early in the morning..." She told him.

"But...what if Lisanna sees..."

"Like you said...she takes a while and I know how long...so..." She pushed her chair back and slowly got under the table. Elfman gulped as he leaned back on his chair and watched his older sister reemerge from under the table, her head in between his large thighs.

"N-Nee-chan..." He stuttered as he felt his cheeks get red and his erection throb against his pants. Mirajane did not fail to notice this.

"Oh my...looks like your little friend is very excited this morning..." Mirajane teased her younger brother. She lifted her hand and slowly rubbed his erection. Elfman groaned at the feeling of his sister's hand rubbing against his crotch. He placed his hands on the side of the table and gripped them tightly.

Mirajane continued to rub his crotch, feeling the outline of his large member against her hands. She licked her lips as she pulled down the zipper of his pants. She reached in and grabbed his erection, earning a loud moan from him. "Nee-chan...ahhh..." The feeling of his sister's warm hand around his penis was incredible as she helped his cock spring free from within his pants. She gasped a little when his cock hit against her cheek. She smiled as a response.

"Well, he really is eager this morning." She said as she stroked his large penis, getting groans and moans from the larger man. "Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting any longer." She told him and he looked down in time to see Mirajane take his mushroom shaped head into her mouth. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back as his sister started to move her head down his length until she reached as far as she could. She used her tongue to lick around his shaft before moving upward.

"Wow...it feels so good..." Elfman commented. He never got tired of having his older sister's mouth wrapped around his cock. Mirajane giggled and started to slowly bob her head. Elfman grasped the side of the table tighter. He kept his eyes on his sister, watching her white colored locks move back and forth along his penis. He could never get used to the site of his sister giving him a blow job. He would always find it both hot and in his words, manly. Yes, he knew it was wrong, but he threw away such thoughts a long time ago.

Mirajane, or Mira as her friends called her, started to bob her head faster. She placed her hands on his thighs to help steady herself as she went down on his length. She let go of his penis and trailed her tongue down his shaft and then back to his tip, licking around the mushroom shaped head. She grabbed his cock with one of her hands to move it to its side and trailed her tongue down his shaft while she softly stroked her hand on the other side.

"Does it feel good, Elfman?" She asked him and he gave her a nod.

"Yes, it feels incredible..." He replied with a moan.

"I'm glad." She smiled and then enveloped his penis into her mouth again. She placed a hand on the end of his penis that she couldn't fit in her mouth and gave it small strokes to help Elfman reach his climax faster. Elfman gritted his teeth to prevent a scream coming from his mouth and possibly alerting his younger sister. He placed a hand on Mira's head and and leaned slightly forward. Mira moaned as she felt Elfman's fingers grab and grip some of her white colored hair.

She could feel his penis throb slightly which informed her that he was close to climaxing. So, she sped up. Her bobbing was faster than before and that built up the pressure in his groin quicker. "Nee-chan...I'm gonna cum..." She didn't stop at his words and continued. She felt his grip on her hair tighten as he was gonna explode at any second. Elfman made her move faster by pushing her carefully down his length. "I'm cumming..." He gritted his teeth and thrust his hips forward and pushed her head down as he released his semen into her mouth.

Mirajane closed her eyes as she felt his hot sperm enter her mouth, His penis twitched with every burst of cum he had as she gripped his pants. It was so much sperm that she couldn't hold everything in her mouth. Some of his sperm escaped her mouth and rolled down her lips. He continued releasing his semen into her mouth for a couple more seconds before his last spurt ended his orgasm. He let go of her head and laid back into his chair and started to catch his breath. Mirajane opened her eyes half way and started moving up until she disconnected her mouth from his penis. She swallowed the remaining semen in her mouth and used her forearm to wipe the small trail that escaped her mouth.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for the meal." He looked down at her when she spoke and nodded.

"Yeah..." Mirajane slowly got up, as her brother pushed his chair back to giver her some room. However, instead of going back around to her seat, she moved his dish to the side and sat down on the table, facing him. "Nee-chan?" He gave her a confused look.

"Oh...we're not done yet." She told him with a seductive smile. "I mean...I would like to get satisfied as well." She said and he watched her, with a blush on his face, as she pulled her dress back and spread her legs open. His eyes widened when he saw how wet her black colored panties were. "Come on, Elfman...please...I want to feel good too..." Elfman looked at her and nodded as he got down to his knees. He moved her panties to the side and saw how red and wet her pussy was. He placed a finger against her folds and inserted one into her. She threw her head back and moaned in delight. "That's it...ahhh...!" She screamed a bit too loudly which made Elfman a bit worried.

"Nee-chan, keep your voice down or otherwise Lisanna would hear us."

"R-Right..." She muttered, her body trembling a bit. Elfman went back to thrusting his finger inside of her. She was incredibly wet. Some of her vaginal secretion began to drip down to the table, something that he knew they would have to clean up after they were done. "Faster Elfman..." She moaned and he obliged with her request. He inserted a second finger to expand her walls and increase her pleasure. He thrusted and moved them around inside her as his fingers were getting coated by her fluids.

He then leaned forward and started licking her folds. She quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands to muffle her scream as the other helped her stay balanced behind her. Elfman gave her vagina several licks before latching and licking her vagina, tasting her. Mirajane's thighs moved closer to his head, preventing him from moving it.

"Nee-chan..." She heard him speak as he began to lick around her clitoris. Mirajane screamed into her hand again, her pleasure rising to a the next level. She closed her mouth and bit her lip as she moved her hand towards the back of his head and pushed him closer to her. She pressed her thighs tighter around his head and he continued to pleasure his older sister.

"Elfman...I'm almost there...faster..." She pleaded with him. He couldn't resist the way her voice sounded to him and did as she asked. His fingers started to thrust faster and he nibbled on her clit as she let out a scream, ignoring the warning from before. After a couple more seconds, Mirajane couldn't hold it in anymore and she came. Her fluids erupted from her vagina as her brother clamped his mouth around her and started to drink in her fluids. Her body started to spasm and she couldn't help the scream that erupted from her mouth.

Once Elfman felt her orgasm subside, he lifted his head from her crotch and wiped any fluid from around his mouth with his forearm. He looked down at his sister and saw the look of pure bliss on her beautiful face. "Nee-chan...how was it?" He asked. She smiled warmly at him.

"It was incredible..." She said and lowered her legs to the floor. She looked down and smiled seductively as his erection was wide awake again. "Oh? Looks like someone wants to go for round 2." She giggled referring to his cock. Elfman's face was flushed with embarrassment as she gently grabbed his cock with her right hand and his wrist with the other. She gently pulled him towards her as she raised her legs and spread them, giving him an opening. "Come, Elfman...put your penis inside me..." Elfman leaned his hips forward and stood in between her legs. He rubbed the tip of her penis against her opening.

He was one second away from inserting himself inside his sister when they both heard a gasp come from behind Mirajane. Elfman froze in terror as he look behind her and saw his younger sister, Lisanna, look at him with the most shocked expression he ever seen from her. Mirajane turned her head back and saw Lisanna, however she did not have the same frightful expression her brother had. In fact, she looked like she didn't care that she got caught.

"Elf-niichan...Mira-nee...what...what are you doing?" She asked, her voice stuttering, gripping the beige towel wrapped around her tightly.

When Lisanna heard her sister screamed from the bathroom, she got worried that something bad happened. So, she quickly put on a towel and ran out of the bathroom. When she arrived at the dining table, she couldn't believe her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of it at first and thought they were just in some weird position and thought nothing of it. However, when she heard her older sister speak, the thing she hoped wasn't, turned out to be exactly what she feared.

"L-Lisanna...this is..." Elfman stuttered with his words, trying to find some way to explain the position they were in without telling her the truth. No matter how hard he tried to come up with something convincing, he couldn't. It also didn't help that if he tried to pull back, he would expose his penis to her and that would instantly make them guilty.

"What does it look like we were doing, Lisanna?" Mirajane spoke as she looked at her younger sister with a calm expression. Lisanna was surprised by her calm reaction and gripped the towel around her body tighter.

"I-It looked you two...were about to...do...you know..." She blushed at the thought. She knew what sex was. She didn't have any experience since she was a virgin, but she knew what it was. She knew it was between two people who love each other. However, it was not something two siblings should be doing. It was socially wrong and really weird. Mirajane sighed as she gently pushed her brother away. She got off the table, fixed her dress and calmly walked over her younger sister. Lisanna took a step back from her when she started to walk in her direction. Her face did get red when she managed to catch a glimpse of her brother's erection, but her focus quickly turned to her older sister.

Mirajane stood in front of Lisanna and stared at her. "You know...you kind of are the reason why we started doing what you think we did." She told her with a gentle smile, but her words only confused Lisanna.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"It's true...I mean...we did start to have sex right after we thought you died." Lisanna's eyes widened and pupils dilated. She heard the one word she was afraid of hearing, hoping this was all a misunderstanding on her part.

"S-Sex...so then...you two were really...really about to have..." Mirajane smiled and gave her a nod as an answer to her question. She looked over to her brother who looked away and nodded as well. "No way...that can't be...but...but your brother and sister...you're siblings...s-s-sex isn't something you two should be doing..." Lisanna raised her voice a bit, but Mirajane stayed calm.

"Why?" She suddenly asked, surprised Lisanna.

"W-What?"

"Why can't we do it?" Mirajane asked, tilting her head slightly.

"B-Because...sex isn't something siblings should do...it's wrong and...and it should be done with the person you love and..."

"But I do love Elfman...who say's it is wrong?" Mirajane responded.

"That's not the same!" Lisanna shouted, surprising Elfman. "It's just wrong!"

"Lisanna..." Her older sister calmly spoke. Lisanna looked up and was caught by surprise when Mirajane kissed Lisanna on the lips. Lisanna's eyes widened as she felt Mira's body press against her. Mirajane placed her hands on her sister's shoulders to keep her in place. Elfman was flabbergasted by his older sister's sudden kiss. Never did he imagine he would see his older sister kiss his younger one. Granted, he never thought he would start having a sexual relationship with his sister, but this was still a surprise. However, watching both of his sister's kiss got him aroused and his erection stiffened up.

Lisanna made some noise in protest as she closed her eyes. She tried to pry herself away from the kiss, but her sister had a strong grip on her and prevented her from escaping. Mira held on to her as hard as she could while moaning against her closed lips. She pulled away and looked at her younger sister with a smile. Lisanna stared back at her with a large blush on her face and widened eyes. "Mira-nee...you...you kissed me..."

"Yeah..." She nodded. "Well...did it feel good?" She asked.

"T-That doesn't matter! You're my sister...we shouldn't have kissed!"

"But did it feel good?" She asked again and Lisanna felt confused.

"Why...why do you keep asking that...?" She asked, her voice low.

"Because...you said it was wrong...but did it feel good?" Mirajane asked her. Lisanna's eyes slightly widened again as she stared into her sister's blue eyes.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip softly before answering her question. "Y-Yeah...it did..."

Mirajane giggled and smiled. "Then why would someone stop doing something that felt good?" Lisanna didn't know how to respond to that.

"W-What...?" She asked as Mirajane smirked and leaned forward to kiss Lisanna again. The younger Strauss sibling protested again, but for some reason, this time, her body started to feel different. She started feeling a bit weak in the legs and that caused her to grab Mira's shoulders to keep her upright. Then, to her own surprise, she let out a moan. Mirajane heard this and smiled before using her tongue to run it against her lips. Lisanna not expecting the use of her tongue and she gripped her shoulder tighter in response. The feeling of her wet tongue against hers sent a shiver down her spine and she couldn't help but open her mouth, allowing Mira's tongue to enter inside. Lisanna moaned as her older sister's tongue entered and roamed around in her mouth. When their tongue's met, they started to move as one and both moaned.

Elfman was frozen in place. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his two sisters french kissing and moaning against each others lips. His cock started to throb and felt his body become extremely hot.

Mirajane pulled away as a trail of saliva was left between their lips. Lisanna's face was flushed and had an expression of pure pleasure. "See...told you it felt good." Mirajane told her with a smile.

"Mira-nee...why...?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Because it feels good." She answered simply.

"It feels...good...?" Lisanna repeated and Mira nodded her head.

"Yep. " She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. She leaned to her ear and whispered softly, "...and sex feels even better..." Lisanna felt a chill run down her spine as Mira pulled away and grabbed her hand. She turned to Elfman and motioned to him to follow her. The siblings all walked toward Lisanna's room.

Once there, Mirajane walked Lisanna to the bed and suddenly pushed her down to it. She landed with a groan and a thud as she watched her older sister crawl on top of her. "Mira-nee..."

Mirajane smiled at the expression her sister was making and let out a small giggle. "Lisanna...you remember what I said...about you kind of being the reason why Elfman and I started having this kind of relationship?" Lisanna wasn't sure where she was going with this, but gave her a nod. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...however, it is still true that it began after we thought you died." She told her as she interlaced her fingers with her sisters, who had her hands up above her head. "You see...what happened that day..."

**X**

A younger Mirajane sat on her bed, her legs up and pressed against her chest and arms wrapped around them, as she cried. She had been crying for over a week now. She was still in disbelief and saddened over her sister's death. She felt so stupid. She blamed herself for her death. She knew she shouldn't have brought her and her brother along on her quest. It was her fault that she no longer had a sister and it hurt her in more ways than one.

She sobbed into her thighs as the pitter patter sound of the rain hit against the window beside her bed. She jumped a little when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked without turning her head.

"Nee-chan...it's me..." She heard her brother from the other side of the door. She raised her head and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"C-Come in..." She said weakly as the door opened and she her brother walked in.

"Nee-chan...I...I want to talk..." He said and Mirajane frowned softly at him. Now that she thought about it, neither of them have discussed about what really happened that day. Neither of them wanted to as it hurt to just think about it, but she knew they would eventually have to. She looked at him and nodded her head as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. "Nee-chan...I...I..."

Mirajane saw how much he was struggling to speak and it made her frown. "Elfman...it's okay...I know it hurts, but we should talk about it...we need to..." She told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

The two then began to talk about what happened. It was painful for either of them, but they went through with talking about the painful memory. When the stopped, they looked at each and gave each other small smiles before Mirajane got on her knees and pulled Elfman's head into a hug. Elfman let her, but after a couple a seconds he realized that she had pressed his face right in between her breasts. He felt himself blush.

"Elfman?" She asked when she heard him mutter something and pulled him away and saw his flustered face. She looked at him and suddenly, a feeling she never felt before suddenly coursed through her body. The sadness, the guilt and the sound of rain, all of that was creating a confused but mixed feeling inside of her. It left her...wanting. Then without thinking, she leaned down and kissed her brother.

Elfman's eyes widened at what her sister just did. He was too stunned to move from his spot, allowing his sister to kiss him on the lips without any protest. When Mirajane pulled back, she looked at her brother with an expression that was suddenly filled with lust. "M-Mira-nee...why..." He asked, but he was captivated by the look on her face.

"Elfman...I don't know...I don't know...but...I want more...I want..more..." She leaned back down and kissed him again. She pressed herself closer to him as she moaned against his lips. Elfman was still in a state of shock. He was clueless on what he should do. When he felt her tongue moved around his lips and asking for entrance, he simply just followed what his body wanted and he opened his mouth. She moaned when he did and she ran her tongue all over the inside of his mouth. She attacked his tongue and he moaned for the first time during their kiss.

The two siblings gave in to the kiss and made out on Mira's bed, their tongues moving with a passion they didn't think they had. Elfman quickly got on the bed, wrapping his arms around his sister and gently laid her down on the bed. They continued to kiss as Mirajane moved her hands all over his body, kissing him more passionately. She rubbed her legs against him as she started feeling incredibly hot under him.

"Elfman...it feels...hot..." She whispered to him as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah..."

Mirajane propped herself up and started removing her brother's clothes while he helped with hers. Clothes flew towards the ground as the two siblings were now naked on the bed, looking at one another with passion and lust. They kissed each other again as Mirajane's hand roamed down his muscled chest and then grabbed a hold of his stiff erection. He pulled away from the kiss to groan when her warm hand touched his penis. She slowly stroked his length with her hand. She never saw or felt a penis before, but she was fascinated by the shape, the size and feel of it. It made her more aroused and felt her own private area get excited and wet.

Mirajane looked up at her brother and saw he had his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on the intense feeling he was experiencing from her hand job. Smiling at him, she pulled him down to rest his head on her soft mounds as she continued to stroke him. Elfman opened his eyes a bit and stared at the pink nipple that was begging him to suck on. He lifted his head and put his mouth over her breasts and began to suck on it, earning a moan from his sister. She placed her free hand behind his head and grasped his white hair, urging him to continue.

"Ahhh...Elfman...keep doing that...ahhh..." Elfman continued to do so as he flicked his tongue against her nipple while sucking on it. He groaned when she stroked his shaft faster. The siblings pleasured one another, not caring one bit that this was something neither of them should be doing to the other.

Elfman pulled away and groaned as her strokes were building a certain pressure within him. Mirajane saw this and stopped her strokes. "N-Nee-chan...?" He looked at her, wondering why she stopped. She smiled and pushed him slightly up to get a view of his penis. He looked down at her hand and felt it tug his erection towards her wet opening. He realize what she wanted and without giving it a single thought, he started pushing his way inside her. Mirajane threw her head back as she felt her brother enter inside her. He continued moving until he stopped at a barrier and he turned his head to his sister.

"It's okay...go..." She told him and he didn't wait another second before pushing through. Mirajane bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop a scream from coming out of her mouth. The pain was as bad as she heard it was and she could feel blood running down her opening and onto the bed.

Elfman didn't move. He couldn't move at all due to being consumed by the pleasure of being inside his sister. He never felt anything like this before. It was warm, it was wet and it was tight. A combination of all this made him want to savor every minute of it. He opened his eyes to see if his sister was enjoying it as much as he was, but his eyes widened when he saw that she was making pained facial expression.

"Nee-chan...are you in pain? Did I hurt you?" He panicked as he didn't want to cause her any more pain. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and smiled.

"It's okay...it always hurts for a girl when it's her first time." She explained to him. "Don't worry...the pain is almost gone..." She told him. Giving her a nod, he waited patiently until he was given her permission to do anything. When Mirajane felt the pain completely leave her, she looked at him, smiled and nodded. "...okay...I'm ready...go for it..." He nodded and started moving.

He pulled back slowly and then went back inside her in one fluid motion. He placed his hands on either side of her to steady himself and then he thrust once more. Mirajane moaned every time he would go back inside her, hitting her cervix with the tip of his cock. Elfman closed his eyes as he concentrated on his movements, making sure he didn't push too hard and cause her pain. "Ahhh...Nee-chan...you feel so tight..." He commented.

"Faster Elfman...go faster..." She pleaded and he responded by doing so. He gripped the bed sheets tighter and groaned at how great it was being inside her. Mirajane gripped his shoulders as she let her brother completely taker her over, completely losing to the ecstasy of their love making. "Faster..." She again asked wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down to her. Elfman continued to thrust while he gave her a small kiss on her neck. She felt chill go down her spine with the contact of his lips on her skin. She roamed her hands all across his sturdy back and brushed her thighs closer to him.

"Nee-chan...I...I think I'm gonna cum soon..." He warned her as she turned her head. She pushed him softly up.

"Not inside...cum anywhere but inside..." She told him and he nodded. He quickly started to thrust faster. He observed her below him, looking down to see her breasts bounce along with his thrusts. His thrusts started to become a bit erratic and hard. That was enough for Mirajane to reach her own orgasm. "I'm cumming!" She shouted as her walls clamped around his penis. Elfman groaned at the reaction and quickly pulled away as he grabbed his cock, gave a it a few strokes before releasing as well. He let out a scream of his own as he ejaculated onto his sister's body. His white semen shot all over her abdomen and breasts, with one spurt managing to land on her cheek.

"Ah...that was...amazing..." Elfman commented as his cock went limp and he fell onto his butt. He looked over his sister and saw all the cum he sprayed on her and felt a bit flustered and embarrassed. "Nee-chan...I'm sorry I..."

Mirajane, who was trying to catch her breath, heard him and propped herself up on her elbows to see for herself the semen on her body. She took one of her hands and ran a finger on his sperm and then licked them off her fingers. This was her first time tasting semen and she found it to be a bit bitter and salty, but not too terrible. She looked over at her brother and smiled at him. "It's okay Elfman...everything felt incredible...you were really manly..."

"M-Manly...yeah...I was manly wasn't I..." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at her again and smiled, but his brain then suddenly reminded him of what he had done. He gave a look of horror as he realized he just committed incest with his own sister. "Oh no...I...I had sex with you...I...this is wrong...this isn't manly..."

Mirajane sat up as she looked at her brother and understood his reaction. They did just commit incest. Something that shouldn't be done between brother and sister. However, she did not regret it. It was incredible. It was done in the heat of the moment and she loved it. She needed this. She needed this to help through her sadness and misery. It wasn't the ideal situation, but she needed it. Smiling, she crawled over to him, grabbed his chin and turned him to give him a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Elfman...I know what we did...I know why you are worried...but thank you...I really needed this...and besides it felt good, didn't it?" She asked him and he took a while, but nodded his head. "Then, there is nothing wrong it, is there?"

**X**

Lisanna stared up at her sister in shock as she finished telling the story of their first time. She was truly speechless. The story of their first encounter of the forbidden practice was because they saddened by her death and needed comfort in each other. That in itself, made her feel somewhat dirty...somewhat responsible.

"So...after that night, Elfman and I started having sex every so often." She told her and Lisanna gasped. "We didn't do it all the time, but when we did, we never felt guilty, never felt dirty about it...because it just felt so good. That was enough to erase those thoughts, those feelings from us." She leaned down pressing her breasts against hers. "So...there is nothing wrong with it...we love each other and that's enough...right, Lisanna?" She asked and then kissed her younger sister again. Lisanna's squeal got muffled by her mouth and Mirajane inserted her tongue forcefully into her mouth.

The younger Strauss sibling couldn't stop her. The kiss was making her body feel different and weird. When her older sister pulled away, she gave her sister a seductive smile. She let go of her hands and leaned up before straddling her waist. Then, in one swift motion, she Mira grabbed the towel and removed it from her body, revealing her stark naked body for both of her siblings to admire. "Mira-nee! What are you-"

"Shh..." She placed a finger on her lips. "Do you trust me, Lisanna?"

Looking up at her sister, she felt a complex mix of emotions. She found this to be wrong. To be looked by her brother and sister like this felt wrong and shameful. To have her naked body be seen by them made her both embarrassed and dirty. She hated the way they looked at her. However, she did trust her sister, that's something she would never stop doing. It was just this whole situation felt wrong.

"I do...I do trust you Mira-nee...but I can't just accept this...its wrong and..."

"Lisanna..." She stopped talking when her sister called her name. She looked up and saw Mira give her a genuine smile, one that made her heart race a bit faster. "...I will never want you to do something that you feel is uncomfortable or bad...but...I want you to feel good too...I want you to feel the same way your brother and I do...so let us help you feel good...if at any point you don't want us to continue...then let us know...but we want you to feel something you never felt before...something that can only happen between us. So...what do you say?" She asked sincerely as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lisanna stared at her sister and her request. She was hesitant. She still had doubts about this. However, she did trust her sister and if she truly said that she would feel good and something she never felt before, then she should believe her. With a quivering lip, she responded, "O-Okay..." Mirajane smiled at her sister as she saw her cheeks turn red.

"Thank you, Lisanna...we promise you won't regret it." With that she leaned down and kissed her younger sister again. They both moaned as they made out on the bed.

Elfman was silent for the entire conversation as he wanted to let his older sister handle the situation. He did not expect the result to turn out this way. He wasn't complaining, but never in a million years did he think he would see both of his sisters make out on the bed. When Mirajane took off the towel, he became flustered as he saw his younger sister's nude form for the first time. Her smooth skin, pink nipples and her virgin opening was bare for him to see and it only made his erection throb in excitement.

When they stopped kissing, Mirajane turned her head to him and motioned him to join the fun. He gulped and walked forward. Mira smiled and got off of her sister to let her brother get a good view of his younger sister's proportions. She had fairly large breasts, but they were not as big as her older sisters. Her legs weren't as thick as her sisters but that was not a problem whatsoever. Her skin looked really smooth and creamy. He wanted to taste her. To feel her against his hands.

"Elf-niichan..." He heard her call for him with a weak voice. He felt himself blush at the expression she was making and wanted to jump on her and take her right away. He did hold back on his urge to do so.

"What's wrong, Elfman? Can't you see she wants you?" Mirajane teased as she helped spread her younger sister's legs to give him a clear view of her womanhood.

"Wha...Mira-nee..." She tried to protest, but it came out very weakly. Elfman couldn't hold his urge any longer. The thought of being able to orally pleasure his younger sister was enough for him to get on his knees, grab his sister's waist and pull her towards him. He latched his mouth over her mildly wet vagina. Lisanna screamed as she was suddenly overcome with a feeling she never had before. She could feel her brother making a sucking motion on her pussy/ It sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel hot.

"So eager..." Mirajane teased as she watched her brother perform cunnilingus on Lisanna. Lisanna grabbed his head with her hands, trying to push him away, but she felt so weak that she barely did anything and just held on to his hair. He began to use his tongue, licking her folds and inserting it inside. Lisanna screamed at the feeling of his wet and warm tongue inside her. It made her feel good, no incredible. This was surprising to her as moments ago, she didn't want any of this to happen.

Mirajane smiled at her younger siblings as they were giving in to their temptations. However, she didn't want to be left out so she crawled over to Lisanna and cupped one of her breasts. "Ahhhh...wait, Mira-nee!" She screamed as she moved her breast around in circles, giving them a squeeze here and there. Lisanna couldn't help the screams of pleasure that came out of her, self claimed, dirty mouth.

"Does it feel good, Lisanna?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied weakly before screaming again.

"See...I told you..." She smiled and then latched her mouth over her breast while reaching over to the other, cupping it in her hand. She started sucking on her nipple while Elfman continued to lick her folds. The combination of both was getting too much for Lisanna as her orgasm was approaching rather quickly.

"Ah! I'm gonna...cum..." She said in between screams. Neither of the other Strauss siblings stopped and Lisanna could do nothing but submit to her release. She let out a loud scream as she came and her fluids flooded Elfman's mouth. He took all of her vaginal secretion as her body started to spasm during her first orgasm. When she finally came down from her high, she dropped her legs and felt them at times twitch.

Mirajane let go of her breast with a pop and smiled at her younger sister. Elfman raised his head from her groin and wiped away some of the extra fluid around his mouth. "So, how did it feel?" Mirajane asked her as Lisanna panted and looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"That...felt amazing...how...why..." She replied, wondering how it felt as good as it did. Mirajane giggled at her response.

"I told you...you would feel something you never felt before...and it would feel amazing...I would never lie to you about that." She told her.

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded in agreement.

"Now then...ready for the next part?" Lisanna lifted an eyebrow.

"N-Next part...?" Mira nodded and looked over to Elfman.

"It seems Elfman's penis is aching and wants to have it's release." Elfman rubbed the back of his head and turned away in embarrassment, his face red.

Lisanna lifted her head to see what she was talking about and her eyes widened. Her cheeks got extremely red as she saw, for the first time, a man's penis. The only thing that made it more weird for her was that it belonged to her brother. "T-T-That's a...p-p-penis..." She stuttered trying to avoid looking at it, but she failed to do so. She took in the size of it, the shape and the small throbbing movements it made. It left her in awe.

"Yes...doesn't it look lovely..." She said and helped Lisanna sit up, her breasts giving a small bounce from the motion. "Elfman...come closer." He did as he was asked and got closer so that his erection was just a few inches from Lisanna's face. Her eyes widened and cheek got more red as the closer look made her feel extremely hot and a bit dizzy. Mirajane giggled and got off the bed to help remove Elfman's clothing until he was butt naked, all while planting small kisses on her brother's body. He groaned every time he felt her lips make contact with his skin and it also made his penis to twitch with excitement.

"W-Wow..." Lisanna could only mutter. Once his clothes were off, Mirajane took off her dress as well, followed by her lingerie, tossing them on the floor behind her. With all three of the siblings fully exposed to one another, the group felt a little less uncomfortable around each other, specifically Lisanna.

"You see this, Lisanna..." Mirajane spoke as she grabbed Elfman's cock and slowly stroked him. "This is how you can please Elfman. You want to repay him for pleasuring you, don't you?" Lisanna looked at her before going back to the penis and nodded slowly. "Then...put your hand around it like this." She told her. Lisanna gulped and raised her hand to reach out for his penis. She hesitated a bit, but eventually wrapped her right hand around his shaft. Elfman couldn't help the groan that came out of his mouth as his younger sister's warm hand touched his shaft.

Lisanna widened her eyes when she touched her very first penis. It was surprisingly soft, but hard at the same time. It felt very warm and smooth. It was clearly very different to the descriptions she saw in some of the books she read from the Fairy Tail Guild's library. The most interesting part of the penis that awed her was the mushroom shaped tip. Curious on how that felt against her hand, she moved her hand up and felt his tip, which made him groan in delight. "W-Wow...it feels so soft...and squishy..." She commented as Mirajane giggled at her analysis.

"Yeah...it is a bit interesting...do you know what you have to do?" She asked her younger sister.

"Um...I think so..." She responded and moved her hand down his shaft and then back up. The groan that came from Elfman's mouth told her that she did the right thing. She looked up and saw that he had his head tilted back and eyes closed with his mouth slightly opened. She decided to move her hand again and he groaned once more.

"That's right...keep doing that..." Mirajane told her. She nodded and began moving her hand up and down his length.

"Ah...Lisanna...you hand feels amazing..." Elfman complimented her as she smiled and thanked him, continuing her strokes. She continued her modest paced strokes, quite enjoying seeing her older brother react like this. This might stature of a man was basically in the palm of her hand and it felt exhilarating.

"That's good, Lisanna..." Mirajane got on the bed and crawled to her. "You should get on you hands and knees..." Lisanna wasn't sure why her sister asked her that, but she didn't question it and trusted her. So she turned her body until her knees and one of her hands was on the bed and the other continued to stroke her brother's member. When she was in the right position, she leaned toward her ear and whispered something to her that caused her to blush red again and looked at the penis with nervousness and fascination.

"Really? W-Why do I got to..." She turned to her sister.

"Trust me, it's much better than it sounds..." Mirajane answered as Lisanna felt nervous and turned back to the penis she was giving a hand job to.

"O-Okay..." She complied and Mira watched with a smile as her younger sister let go of Elfman's penis and then suddenly put the penis into her mouth. Elfman let out a loud groan at the new warmth that enveloped his penis. Lisanna struggled a bit. He felt big and she was surprised that she was bale to fit it in her mouth. Her eyebrow twitched a little from the discomfort. She moved her tongue against his penis and got her first taste of a man's member.

It did not taste as horrible as she thought it did and that surprised her. The size might have been the only problem. Thinking back to what her sister told her, she started to move her head back until the tip remained and then moved her head forward before continuing doing the same thing over and over. Elfman groaned as he was getting his second blow job of the day, this time from the younger of his two sisters.

Mirajane was ecstatic to see Lisanna giving her brother a blow job. She could see that she was struggling with his size, but knew that wouldn't stop her tough sister. Lisanna's body move back and forth and her breasts followed her movemetns, swaying back and forth. Licking her lips seductively, Mirajane got on her knees and then suddenly ran her fingers down Lisanna's spine. This sent and incredible chill down her spine to which she wanted to let out a scream, but was stopped by Mira when she held her in place with her strong grip.

"Don't stop...Elfman doesn't like it that much when you stop midway." She told her sister. Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows at this, but did as she was told and started bobbing again. Smiling at her sister's cooperativeness, Mirajane went back to moving her hands across her body, making her moan. Mira giggled and used one hand to go under her and grab a breast, giving it a squeeze. She heard Lisanna's muffled moan and continued to massage her breast.

Lisanna felt pleasure again envelop her body. It was a combination from the actions of her sister and the blow job she was giving her brother that resulted in such pleasure. Her strong brother, who was now in her hand. She kind of liked it.

"Faster Lisanna..." Elfman moaned as he placed a hand on her head. She was at first surprised by his assertiveness, but quickly got use to the new situation. Mirajane giggled again as she moved her free hand down to her womanhood. Lisanna's eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream as she felt Mirajane's fingers rub her wet vagina. She wanted to pull away to protest, but Elfman wasn't letting her back away. He put the other hand on her head and got her back to her regular tempo on his cock.

Lisanna knew she wouldn't be able to move from her position until he got his release so she just continued bobbing, shuddering at times when her sister inserted her fingers inside her walls. The trio stayed like so for a while, Elfman helping Lisanna bob her head and Mirajane pleasuring Lisanna with her breast massage and fingers thrusting inside her vagina.

"It feels good, doesn't it Lisanna?" Mirajane asked her, but wasn't expecting an answer as she saw her sister with her eyes closed. She could tell she was concentrating on the blow job and it made her happy to see her younger sister so enthusiastic about giving her brother head.

"Ah...I'm gonna cum..." Elfman told them both, but nothing changed as the trio continued the same movements. "Ah...I'm...I'm cumming!" He yelled as he gave one last thrust towards his sister's mouth and climaxed. Lisanna's eyes widened as she felt something hot, sticky and salty enter her mouth. She couldn't keep up with the amount that was coming out so she groaned and tried to pull away Mirajane helped her as she removed Elfman's hands from her head and pulled her away from his ejaculating member.

"Ah!" Lisanna screamed as she felt her brother's hot essence land on her cheeks, mouth and chest. She quickly drank the bitter fluids as Elfman's penis stopped shooting his seed. Lisanna coughed a little as her older sister rubbed her back to help her.

"Sorry about that, Lisanna...are you okay?" When Elfman heard her question, he panicked a little and sadly looked at his sister, hoping he didn't do anything that was too much for her.

When Lisanna settled down, she looked up at Elfman and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Elf-niichan...I was just surprised that's all..." Elfman sighed in relief.

"That's good. Here, let me help you clean up." Lisanna turned her head and felt her sister's tongue run up her cheeks, face and chest, removing any trace of her brother's semen from her body. "There we go." She smiled at her work. "So, how was it? Your first taste?"

"Um...It...It wasn't bad...I kind of enjoyed it...I mean the ending seemed a bit too much, but I think it would just require some getting used to." Mirajane nodded in understanding.

"Right..." She patted her head, making Lisanna slightly blush. "Well then...time for the last part." Mirajane told her.

"Last...part...?" She asked and realized what she was referring to. "I...umm...I..." She was blushing heavily at the thought of doing sex.

"If you don't want to, then we can stop...but I want to let you know that the best feeling of them all is during that last part." Lisanna looked at her and started to think about it.

"Well...we came this far...might as well go all the way..." She made her decision and Mirajane couldn't be any happier.

"You hear that, Elfman?" She turned to her brother, only to see that his penis was erect again, The idea of having sex with his younger sister made his penis jump up with excitement. "Oh my...seems like hes ready..." She turned to her sister, who was blushing and feeling nervous at the penis that would being going inside her. She was going to lose her virginity and it was her brother who was going to have the honor of doing so. She felt a little excited. "Are you?" She asked. She stared at his penis and slowly nodded. Smiling warmly at her sister, she help lay her down on her back. Lisanna clutched the sheet below her with one hand and grabbed her sister's hand with the other. She spread her legs, revealing her opening to Elfman and he got onto the bed and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Are you ready, Lisanna?" He asked her, rubbing his tip against her entrance. Lisanna gulped and nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah...please Elf-niichan..." No matter how manly he thought he was, there was no way he could say no to his adorable younger sister. He grabbed his cock and started inserting himself inside his younger sister. Lisanna closed her eyes and gripped the sheet and Mira's hand tightly. Her walls started expanding to welcome the big intruder.

"Remember Elfman, it's her first time so try to go in carefully." Mirajane made sure to remind him as he nodded.

"Right..." He groaned and pushed in deeper. Lisanna moaned as his shaft was completely entering inside her. He continued until he stopped at a wall and looked at his younger sister. "Lisanna...this might hurt for a bit, but it will get better very soon, okay?"

"O-Okay...Elf-niichan...I trust you..." He smiled warmly at his sister and pushed through the barrier. The pain was more than she bargained for as she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but Mirajane quickly kissed her to muffle the scream and try to help her relax. Elfman groaned as he felt her virgin walls clamp around his penis. She was much tighter than Mirajane when he took her first time and it felt heavenly. However, it didn't matter to him unless his sister felt the same way.

Blood dripped from her vagina as proof of the loss of her virginity, staining the bed. Mirajane continued to kiss her sister to help her settle down and soothe her pain. She let out some minor screams and several tears rolled down her cheeks. The trio stayed still and waited until Lisanna gave her say so. When Mirajane heard her screams lessen in frequency, she pulled away and looked down at her in worry.

"Does it feel better now?" She asked and Lisanna whimpered a little bit before nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah...its gone." Mirajane smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "That's good. Elfman is now gonna move, but he'll make sure to start off slow...but don't worry, you'll soon feel the wonderful pleasures of sex...something unlike anything you ever felt before. Hang in there." Lisanna nodded and turned to look up at her brother.

"Go ahead, Elf-niichan...I'm ready...:" He smiled at her and nodded. Closing his eyes, he slowly pulled away and then went back in, a smack of the flesh resonating in the room. Lisanna felt a little pain, but nothing she couldn't handle and moaned in response. He pulled back and pushed in again and did so several more times. His penis inside her felt incredible. His size felt a little too big, but her secretion was making her walls adjust to the intruder. When he felt it was time to speed up, he did so and Lisanna tilted her head back against the pillow.

"Ah...that...that feels amazing..." Lisanna moaned as Mirajane smiled.

"Told you..." She replied as she watched her body move in the same movement as Elfman's thrusts. Lisanna still kept a hold of her sister's hand as Elfman started a modest speed with his thrusts. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him with his thrusts to get deeper inside of her. Her breasts bounced with every move as Mirajane decided to join in on the fun and squeezed one of her melons and then placed her mouth over it. Lisanna's scream was filled with delight and pleasure as he hit her cervix with every thrust inside. Elfman looked down at her body and noticed her unoccupied breast. He licked his lips and leaned forward and opened his mouth to put her nipple into her mouth.

Lisanna screamed in pure ecstasy as everything being done to her sent electricity though her body. It felt like she was floating in the clouds of pleasure as she was getting penetrated and breasts devoured by her older siblings. "Oh my...I...this feels so incredible...you were right, Mira-nee! You were right!" She screamed in delight. Mirajane smiled as she removed her mouth from her breast with a pop.

"Isn't it? I feel the same way." She french kissed her as Elfman let go of her breast and concentrated on his thrusts.

They switched position as Elfman was now laying on the bed with Mirajane helping Lisanna go down on his erection and straddle her brother. Lisanna moaned as she went down on him, his penis completely filling her up. She then did what her sister instructed and began to bounce on her brother's cock. It was slow at first, but once she got used to it, she started to ride him really quickly. When Elfman felt she got a good pace going, he started to match her movements with small thrusts. Lisanna squealed at first and then moaned at the next level of pleasure.

Mirajane got behind her sister and moved her arms towards the front of her body. She cupped her breast in her hands and moved them around in small circular motions. "Ahhh! Elf-niichan! Mira-nee! This feels so good. Why...why didn't we do this before?" Mirajane giggled as she sucked on her neck.

"I don't know...but we can always do it from now on whenever we want." She told her, glad that her sister had a complete turn around. The three of them were now joined together, giving in to their desires and lust. Mirajane moved one hand from her breasts and roamed it down her stomach and started to rub against her clitoris.

"Ah! Keep doing that!" She told her sister and she was more than happy to oblige. Elfman smiled at the sight of his sisters bonding through the act of intercourse they were doing. He reached forward and grabbed her breasts, massaging them like Mirajane was doing. Mira's other hand roamed her body, feeling her smooth skin and pleasuring her younger sister through her touch. "Ah...I'm close..."

She suddenly shouted as Elfman also felt his release coming. "Me too..." He told her. "...make sure you get off before I cum..." He told her as Lisanna nodded her head and bounced faster on his cock.

Mirajane, however, had a mischievous smile on her face, which went unnoticed by her two siblings. They both had their eyes closed as they were slowly giving in to their releases.

"Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Elf-niichan!" She shouted loudly.

"Me too! Get off, quick!" He told her.

"Okay!" Lisanna responded and tried to get off, but suddenly felt a strong force on her shoulders and saw that Mirajane was preventing her from getting off. "M-Mira-nee...what are you...ahhhhhhh!" She couldn't finish her question as she couldn't hold on to her climax and released her orgasm while having her brother's cock still inside her.

"Ah! No..wait...you have to...damn it!" Elfman shouted as he lost control and shot his seed up to his younger sister's womb. Lisanna screamed in pure bliss as she felt her brother's hot potent seed fill her waiting womb completely. Mirajane kept her mischievous smile as she watched her two siblings ride their orgasms. She felt Elfman's hips jerk upward with every burst of his semen until he stopped with small minor thrusts. Lisanna came down from her high and Mirajane helped lower her down onto the bed. Elfman's cock came out of her as a trail of semen leaked out of her opening.

Lisanna tried to catch her breath from experiencing the pleasure of her lifetime. Her mind couldn't process what just happened as it was mixed with so many different emotions. The sex felt incredible and she loved every minute of it. It was as her sister told her. It was a feeling she never would ever forget and one that she wouldn't feel with anyone else but with her siblings.

Elfman was catching his breath as well, but unlike his sister, who's head was clouded with pleasure, he understood what happened and he felt panic rise within him with every breath. He sat up and looked at his younger sister and saw his semen come out of her opening. His eyes widened in horror at what just occurred. He placed his hands on his head and started to panic.

"Elfman..." He looked up at his older sister and felt his lips quiver.

"Nee-chan...I...I did something bad...I told her to get off, but she didn't and I couldn't stop..." he tried to explain, but he was having a hard time doing so. "W-What do we do...?"

"Elfman..." She called his name again and he looked at her. He then saw her pout, very cutely. "How could cum inside her when you never did it to me?" Elfman blinked in confusion.

"H-Huh? W-What are you saying...?" She smiled and quickly crawled toward her sister and was now above her. She stuck her ass out and teased her brother with it. She moved a hand to vagina and spread her vagina to invite him towards her.

"Come on, Elfman...I've been waiting for so long...please..." The adorable, cute and seductive face she made gave his penis another life. He still didn't understand why she didn't react a bit more concerned that he came inside Lisanna, but her voice and the way she was tempting him to plow his penis into her retracted his thoughts to the back of his head. He went to her, rubbed his tip against her entrance and then inserted his length all the way inside her. Mirajane mouth opened as she moaned in pure bliss at finally having his cock inside her. "Finally...ahhhh..." Elfman started moving his pelvis as he began his thrusts faster than when he started with Lisanna.

"Wow...Nee-chan...you feel so tight...tighter than usual..." He responded, groaning at her tightness.

"I just wanted this so much...ahhh...having all three of us together like this...got me so aroused..." She screamed.

"Then...you planned this?" Elfman asked with slightly widened eyes.

She giggled. "Who knows...?"

Lisanna, who was still trying to come down from her own orgasm, looked up at her sister with narrowed eyes and saw joyous expression. She was amazed at how happy she looked with her brother's penis going in and out of her. If today didn't happen and she witnessed the two of them have sex, then she would have tried to stop them. Now, after experiencing first hand the pleasure of incest and sex, she understood the expression she was making. She felt her sister's breasts pressed against her own and with every thrust her brother did, their mounds moved in unison. Lisanna let out a small moan, feeling her sister's nipples rub against hers.

"Mira-nee..." The older sister looked down at the younger one.

"Lisanna..." They both moved towards one another and kissed each other. Elfman's erection throbbed in excitement at the sight of both his beautiful sisters making out with one another. This sight of his sister's making out made him pound his pelvis faster inside of her. The sounds of their flesh smacking one another reverberated throughout the room.

Mirajane broke the kiss at the sudden increase in speed and a strong twitch inside her made her scream loudly as a reaction. Her insides felt hot and her climax was slowly coming to her. She then suddenly rose up, pressing her back against her brother, hooked an arm behind her and around his neck and tilted her head back against his shoulder. "Mira-nee..."

"Faster, Elfman...faster!" She pleaded loudly. He answered her plea and put his left hand on her waist to thrust harder into her and the other grabbed her breasts, giving it strong squeezes and large circular movements. "Ahhh...that's it...ahhh..." She moaned feeling her cervix get pounded hard inside her. Lisanna watched them with awe as her free breast was bouncing with every thrust and she want to suck on them like her sister did with hers. Lifting herself up, she placed her mouth over her free breasts and sucked on her nipple. "Ahhhh! Lisanna! Yes, keep doing that!"

It was a sight to behold. All three Strauss siblings, coming together in a passion of love and intercourse. A sight that was forbidden by society and viewed as gross, wrong or horror, but to those three, at this moment, it was nothing but beautiful, passionate and filled with the love they had for each other.

"Mira-nee...I'm going to cum!" Elfman told her as she gripped his hair tightly.

"Inside...please...Elfman..." She begged him, which surprised her brother.

"But..."

"It's okay...just do it...please..." Her pleading voice made him not want to disobey her wishes. So, he began to thrust faster and they became erratic with no rhythm behind them. "Yes! Ahhh, do it! I'm cumming!" She screamed. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other and glistened in the light as the orgasm that they were holding in was about to explode like an active volcano.

"Mira-nee! I'm...I'm cumming!" He gave one last, strong thrust straight to her cervix as he released his potent seed inside of her.

"Elfman!" She screamed along with him as she came as well, her walls squeezing Elfman's cock of all of his fluids. Bursts of his semen entered her womb, filling her up completely as some excess dripped from her vagina down onto Lisanna's thighs. Lisanna saw this and used her fingers to scoop some up and licked it off her fingers. She recognized the taste from earlier. The salty and sticky, white texture was starting to become addicting for her.

Elfman's thrusts were hard and erratic as he emptied himself into her. The last spurt made him groan in relief. Once Mirajane felt the last of his warm seed ejaculate into her, she let go of his head and collapsed down to her sister. Lisanna caught her and smiled.

"Mira-nee...did it feel good?" Her older sister smiled.

"Yeah...it felt good."

**X**

It was about two weeks since the Strauss trio engaged in their incestual threesome. They did have sex on occasion, but their duties to their guild made them busy and didn't give them time to indulge in their passion.

However, a day came, when both sisters had something to tell their brother, something that would change their entire family.

"Y-You're kidding..." Elfman stuttered, looking at both his sisters in shock.

"I'm afraid not, Elf-niichan...we're..." Lisanna bit her lip and closed her eyes, afraid to say it again.

"We're pregnant, Elfman...and you are most definitely the father." She finished with a calm expression on her face. She rested her hands on her lap, but moved one to her stomach area when she uttered the 'pregnant' word. Elfman's mind went down in a spiral at the news. They were both now carrying his children, something that he knew shouldn't ever happen. He was horrified, scared and confused on what they should do.

"What have I done...I...got both of you pregnant...my sisters...this isn't manly...I am a terrible person..." He spouted over and over again as he grabbed his head, hoping this was all a bad dream.

"Elfman...it is not your fault...actually...it was mine..." Mirajane confessed as they looked at her. "I was the one who prevented Lisanna from getting off of you. I was the one who told you to cum inside me...please don't blame yourself...blame me..." Both looked at her with widened eyes.

"Mira-nee...I...I knew you held me down, but why..." Lisanna asked.

"I...I wasn't thinking properly and...I thought it wouldn't happen if we do it one time, but...I guess I was wrong...I am truly sorry...as your older sister I should have..."

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna looked sadly at her sister, who looked like she was ready to cry.

"Nee-chan...it's not entirely your fault...I mean...I was the one who got both of you pregnant...it didn't matter if you had a hand in it, I still did it...I should have done something to stop it...I mean I am stronger physically than you two so I should have pushed you off my self." Elfman told her with a frown.

"He's right Mira-nee...it's all of our faults...we all had a hand in this...we had sex...we had incest and we were not responsible about it. We all could have prevented it, but we were all lost in the lust and passion that we didn't think. I mean, I could have stopped Elf-niichan from cumming inside of you and if I wasn't so consumed by the pleasure, I could have gotten myself off, even if you did prevent me from doing so...so...it's our fault..." She added as her siblings looked at her.

"Lisanna..." Mirajane gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah..." Elfman agreed and the released a sigh. "However...what do we do now...we can't let anyone know about this and soon enough, the others will ask about your pregnancy when it starts to show, so what should we do?" He asked as they looked at each other.

"I...I might have an idea..." Mirajane spoke and she took out a piece of paper that she was sitting on. "I saw this quest on the bulletin board back at the guild. It's a quest that supposedly takes about two years to complete. We can use this as a cover up to handle our pregnancy and not worry about our friends when they get suspicious." The other two looked at each other.

"But...if its a quest...wouldn't we still need to do it? I mean, we would be in danger if we get late into our pregnancy and..." Lisanna began but stopped when Mirajane shook her head.

"No, I don't think we have to worry about that." Elfman and Lisanna looked at her with confused expressions.

"What do you mean, Nee-chan?"

"Because...this quest is fake." She smiled. Both gasped.

"F-Fake? What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, I made this poster up and hung it about a day ago, you know to make sure it looked somewhat official and to fool the others. Luckily no one picked it up after a day and I took it. I made it to look like we were going on a legitimate quest. This is what I thought up when I took the test and saw that it came back positive." She confessed.

"I see...that was actually pretty smart, Mira-nee." Lisanna replied.

"Thank you. So, are you two prepared for this?" She asked and they looked at each other before giving a nod.

So, after the decision was made, the Strauss siblings prepared their journey ahead. They said their goodbyes to the guild and left Magnolia to go to a place far away where they wouldn't be recognized in the disguise of a quest. It is there that they stayed for two years. What they did and what happened with their pregnancy and what happened after...that is a tale for another day.

**End**


	4. A Forbidden Maple Dance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 4: A Forbidden Maple Dance I**

**Series: Pokemon  
** **Pairing: Haruka/May x Senri/Norman**

**(Due to most people knowing Pokemon through the English adaptation, English names will be used and Japanese words for father and daughter will not be used.)**

May watched as her father was currently involved in a Pokemon battle with a new challenger. He commanded his Vigoroth and the Wild Monkey Pokemon executed his command flawlessly, knocking out the challenger's poor Nuzleaf against the wall.

"Nuzleaf!" The boy trainer cried out. The nut Pokemon slowly slid down the wall and lost consciousness. The trainer gritted his teeth in anger. He could not believe he lost another battle. He returned his Nuzleaf to its ball. "Thanks Nuzleaf." He looked back at Norman and realized the hard way how strong the Petalburg Gym Leader really was.

"Your Nuzleaf did well. He may have lost the battle, but the war isn't over just yet. Don't give up and send out your last Pokemon and show me the bond between you and your friends." Norman told the young challenger. He smirked and gave him a nod as he reached out for his next Pokemon. He launched the ball and out came a Marshtomp.

May watched as the final battle between her father and the trainer commenced. It's been a long time since she saw her father in an actual Gym Battle. It never cease to amaze her how strong her father was and she already knew this boy had no chance against him. He couldn't even touch her dad's Vigoroth. Even after traveling with Ash and Bock, even after seeing so many battles and strong trainers during her journey, her father was always in a league of his own. The way he commanded his Pokemon with authority. The way his body moved along with his Pokemon. The way his muscles made him look like the strongest man in the world. The way his sweat glistened across his body, making him look handsome and so hot.

May paused and took a moment to realize what she had just thought. She blushed and and her cheeks became hot at the immoral thought she just had about her father. 'No...why was I...why was I thinking my dad was hot? He's my dad, I shouldn't think that way about him. Yeah, I must be tired or something.' She thought, chuckling softly at the absurdity of her thoughts. Her mind was probably just playing tricks on her. She looked back at the battle and saw that Vigoroth was having a difficult time with the Marshtomp. She looked over at her father and saw excitement in his eyes. The burning passion of a challenge. Suddenly, May's heart skipped a beat. 'Ah...no...why am I...'

"Vigoroth! Use Focus Punch!" Vigoroth did as Norman commanded and threw a punch charged with energy at the Marshtomp.

"Dodge!" The trainer called out, but it was too late as the punch connected with the water Pokemon's gut and sent him flying to the other side of the gym floor. However, he wasn't down for the count. With the help of his trainer's pleas, Marshtomp stood up on his two feet and rejoined the fight.

May, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why she was focusing so much on her father. The way his muscles flexed, the way his hips swayed with every command he gave. Her body was starting to feel hot and her legs squirmed a little, feeling her crotch area get wet and hot. 'No way...am I...getting aroused...by my own father...why...' She wasn't sure why this was happening. She couldn't deny what her body was feeling and what it was telling her. She wanted to touch her father, to feel him against hers. Such thoughts were wrong and she definitely knew that. She knew feeling this way towards her father was wrong and immoral. That begged the question then, why did she?

She didn't know the answer and before she could even try to figure out why, Vigoroth sent Marshtomp flying towards the wall behind the trainer, this time successfully knocking him unconscious. "No...Marshtomp..." The trainer felt his legs give in and he collapsed, looking at his Pokemon with a sad, but frustrated expression.

Norman calmly walked over to the trainer and smiled at the young trainer. "That was a good final battle, young man. Your Marshtomp is good and the bond you two share can be seen through the way you battle. That final battle of ours made me excited for the day you come back for a rematch. So, don't give up and challenge me again when you feel ready." He told the boy and raised his hand for a handshake. The boy smiled and was thankful for the praise he got from the Petalburg Gym Leader. He took his hand and shook it.

"I will!" He declared and Norman grinned.

"I'll be waiting then." So, the boy thanked Norman for the battle and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal his battle wounded Pokemon. May approached her father. He turned and smiled at his daughter. "So, did you enjoy the battle"

"Yeah, it was exciting as always." She responded as normal as she could. For some reason she felt nervous speaking to her father and once his voice rang in her ears, her body acted very weirdly. Her body was making everything he said sound harmonious to her ears and his physique made her want to roam her hands all over his body. There was no way she would suddenly become attractive to her father. Why was this happening?

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. By the way, I haven't seen Max and your mother around." He looked around and scratched his head.

"Mom and Max went somewhere. I'm not exactly sure where." She answered.

Norman looked at his daughter and noticed that her cheeks were a bit red. Worried, she was getting sick, he lifted her bangs with his hand and placed his forehead against hers to check her temperature. She did feel a bit warm, but nothing that he felt he should worry about.

May on the other felt her hands tremble and her blush deepen. She was not expecting her father to make contact with her through this method and she wasn't prepared for the surge of electricity that ran through her body. Her body got hotter. "D-Dad?"

"Hmm...your temperature seems fine. Are you feeling okay? You look a little red." He asked her, removing his forehead from hers. She felt his gaze on her and it made her unusually timid. She clenched her hands to try and calm herself down before answering his question.

"I-I'm fine, Dad. Really." Norman looked at her for a couple of moments before believing her and smiled.

"Alright. Well, I don't know when your mother and brother are coming back, so I'm gonna go take a bath." He said. "You can go back to the garden, Vigoroth." The Pokemon nodded and left. "Oh, speaking of the garden, May..."

"Y-Yes!" She responded a bit too loudly. Norman found it strange, but didn't say anything about it. "You fed the special Vileplume we're keeping in the Garden for Nurse Joy, correct?"

May nodded. "Yeah, Max and I did before he left with mom."

"He didn't spray some sort of pollen, did he? Apparently, Nurse Joy warned us that this Vileplume's pollen has some bad side effects to it. She didn't say what it was, but she said just to be careful. We're holding it in our garden for a while because they're planning on transferring it to a research lab some time next week." May shook her head.

"No, it didn't." Norman let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I know it wasn't wise to have you and your brother do it, but your mother and I were busy. So, thank you." He gave her a warm grin, which made her heart flutter.

"N-No problem."

"Alright then, I'm heading off to the bathroom." He told her and walked away.

May watched her father leave the gymnasium before collapsing to the floor. Her knees felt like jelly and she wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Every time her father talked or looked at her, her body reacted so strangely. Her body felt so hot she wanted to rip off her clothes and her groin was wet and aching in an unusual way.

She let out a sigh as she thought back to what her father said about the pollen. The truth was, the Vileplume did spray Max and her with some pollen. At first, nothing happened so she wasn't worried, but now, with the way she was acting towards her father, his voice and his actions, she realized now that the pollen might have been responsible. She wasn't sure what kind of effect the pollen had on her, but she hoped it was only temporary.

She slowly got up, her legs trembling a bit and started to head back to her room to see if some sleep would calm her down. However, she suddenly stopped when she stood right in front of the door to the bathroom. She could hear her father inside, humming a tune. The sound of his humming made her body increasingly hotter. Her red shirt felt like it was clinging to her body and suffocating her. She needed to take it off.

She entered the bathroom as quietly as she could. She looked around and saw that her father was just behind the glass door that led to the bath. The entire bath was hot and surrounded with steam. This was bad for May and she couldn't handle the heat anymore and started taking off her clothes. Her red shirt came off first, followed by her pants and shoes. She thought just being in her pink bra and panties was good enough for her body to feel cool, but even they felt uncomfortable. She quickly took them off, almost ripping them off her body. She was a thin girl, but her breasts were pretty large for someone her age. She didn't hate her breasts, it was part of who she was becoming. She just hated the jealous glares she got from other girls and the perverted ones she got from boys.

Free of any article of clothing, she hoped it would help cool her body down. It didn't. She still felt hot. She still felt wet in her crotch. She her thighs together to relieve the ache she had in her groin, but it didn't help and she couldn't help the low moan that came out of her mouth. Her face was flush and she wasn't sure what she should do. She needed help. She needed someone's help and her father was the only around to do so. She grabbed a towel and placed it over her body and opened the glass door quietly. She entered and saw her father, with his back turned to her, washing his body with the shower head. From what she could tell, he didn't start washing himself with soap yet. She gulped and slowly walked towards him.

"D-Daddy..." She called out to him weakly. Norman heard her and turned around. He jumped back in shock and covered his groin with a bucket as he saw his daughter naked in front of him.

"M-May! What are you doing in here!?" He shouted, his face a tiny bit red.

"D-Daddy...I...I feel weird..." She replied as her eyes narrowed and face turned a deep red color. Norman saw her face and noticed that something was wrong with his daughter.

"May? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he approached her slowly.

"I-I don't know...my body...it feels hot...I...I don't know what's wrong with me..." She spoke quietly. She clenched the towel and pressed it closer to her. Her body was trembling a bit and Norman noticed.

Something was wrong with his daughter. It was the only reason he could think of that she would enter the bathroom with him already inside. "May...I don't know whats going on, but we can talk about it outside, not in here." He approached her carefully. "Come on, let's go." He placed a hand on her shoulder and that caused a surge of electricity to course through her body. She screamed from his touch. He pulled his hand away and watched his daughter fall to her knees, panting. "May! What happened!? What's wrong!?" He panicked and knelt down in front of her to try to help her, but she became afraid of feeling his touch and accidentally smacked the bucket away from his hands.

"No!" She screamed, surprising her father. She had her eyes closed and was shaking. She was so surprised by what his touch did to her body that she was scared of his touch. She didn't mean to hit her dad, but she was scared. She looked towards her father, hoping he wasn't mad at her, but what she saw was something that would change her life forever. Right in front of her face, was her father's penis. Her eyes widened at the shape, the size of it and how it physically looked in general. She didn't know if she should feel surprised, intrigued, or even...aroused by it. So she felt all three.

Seeing what his daughter was looking at, he blushed and hid his penis from her eyes with his hands. "May! I...this is..." He never thought, in his entire life, he would be here, in his bathroom with his daughter and his male genitalia staring straight at her. He looked down at her and was afraid of what his daughter's reaction might have been after seeing something so foreign and unknown. However, he was surprised when he saw a different and unexpected look on her face. She had a look of longing, as if she wanted to see his penis. "May...I..."

"Dad..." She spoke. "...that thing...is that your...p-p-penis..." She asked and Norman felt both embarrassed and ashamed of what he made his daughter ask.

"M-May...please just forget about this...let's just go back to the living room and find out what's wrong with you...okay?" He told her. She, however, wasn't interested in his plan and continued to give him a look of longing for his penis. "M-May..."

"Dad...I...I don't know what's going on with my body...I feel hot...and...I..for some reason...I want to touch it...I want to touch your penis...can I please touch it?" She asked with narrowed eyes and a desperate voice.

"M-May, what are you saying? Do you even know what you are asking me?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then why are you...?"

"I don't know...my body...it feels hot and I want to touch it...can I touch it? Please daddy...I don't think I can calm down if I don't..." Norman couldn't believe the words coming out of his daughter right now. What was wrong with her? She was saying things someone like her should be saying at all. What in the world could be wrong with her? He thought about every possibility. Did she eat something weird? Did she see something she shouldn't have? Did she meet some weird Pok- He then remembered the Vileplume and their conversation from earlier. His eyes widened.

"No way...May...did you get sprayed by that Vileplume's pollen?" He asked. May didn't look up, but she gave him a nod. "So then...you're acting this way because of the pollen..."

"I don't know...but...I feel hot...please daddy..." Norman looked at his daughter like she was insane.

"May...I...I can't...I...this is wrong and I..." She finally looked up at him and her face was begging him to let her touch his penis. Norman, no matter how much he tried, could not say no to his daughter when she made that face. Those puppy dog type eyes, that pout, that pleading expression. He just couldn't. Maybe the steam and the humidity made him feel light headed and not think properly, but he made his decision. "M-May...alright...if it helps then you can touch it...but only touch it...okay..." May smiled warmly at her father.

"Thank you, daddy." Norman grunted at the way her voice sounded and it caused his extremity to twitch and harden a bit.

'N-No way...I'm getting aroused...by my daughter...? No, I can't be. She's my own flesh and blood. It's wrong. Once she touches it, then I have to end this.' He told himself and backed away a bit to get close to the edge of the tub. May followed him and watched in awe as her father removed his hands from his crotch to show his penis to her. She was surprised when she saw that it looked a bit different. It was no longer limp, but halfway towards a full erection. She raised her free hand and slowly reached out for the penis. Norman couldn't believe what he was letting his daughter do.

Both their hearts raced as May finally took his penis in her hand and wrapped her small and delicate fingers around it. Norman groaned contact. His once limp penis was now fully erect and hard. Her warm hand around his erection felt incredible and he couldn't believe it. His body was reacting very different to what his mind was telling him. It was very different in both feeling and size compared to his wife's hands.

May was fascinated by his length. The feeling of it was very different to what she thought it was going to be. It felt soft, but was also hard at the same time. She observed his penis closely, seeing his veins and mushroom shaped, red tip. Her body stayed feeling hot and she wondered if he she needed to do more to cool herself down.

"D-Daddy...I...I still feel hot...I'm...I'm going to move my hand now..." She told him in a soft voice as he opened one eye to look down at her. He heard her say something, but her voice was so low and covered by the sound of the shower head running that he didn't catch it.

"W-What...what did you sa-" He let out a grunt and a groan when he felt his daughter's hand start moving up and down his length. "Ahhh...wait...May...don't...don't do that...I said you could only touch..." She knew, but she didn't want to stop. Her body still felt hot, but she was now more interested in his erection and how it felt against her hands. It felt really soft and smooth until she touched his tip, where it was a bit more wet. "May...st...stop...it..."

Norman tried to tell her to stop, but his words didn't do anything. His daughter simply just continued to stroke her hand. It didn't feel good. It felt incredible. He didn't know why, but it just did. He had very mixed emotions. Her hand job felt incredible, but it was also wrong for his daughter to do such a deed. He should be stopping it, stopping her, but his body was stuck in place. The pleasure petrified his body and he couldn't do anything about it.

May was engrossed by her father's cock. It was pretty big compared to her hands but she wasn't surprised by this. Her father was a very muscular man who takes pride in his body. He was strong and sturdy. There wasn't any reason why his penis wouldn't be the same. She never saw one as big as his. Granted the only other one she saw was her brother's penis, whenever they bathed together, so she couldn't really compare it to another.

She looked up at her father for the first time since she started her hand job and saw his face was contorted with pleasure. She was really glad to see her father like this. It told her that he was enjoying her treatment on his cock. "Does it feel good, Daddy?" She asked him.

He didn't look down at her, but did respond. "Yes...really good..." He groaned. Smiling in delight, she began to move her hand faster. Up and down his length she went, her father letting out groan after groan in rhythm with her hand. "Ah...May...that feels amazing...but...we have to stop this..." He tried to stop her, but his voice did not match his words.

"But Daddy...you feel good...right? So, why would I stop...?" She asked him. Norman knew May had a point and he really did not want to stop feeling this pleasure, but this was wrong. A daughter should not be doing this to her father's penis. It was immoral, wrong and viewed by many as disgusting. Yet, it felt amazing. Why did something so wrong feel this amazing? It puzzled the Petalburg Gym Leader. "Also...I think I'm feeling a bit better..."

"R-Really...?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah..." She lied. Her body was as hot as it ever was. Her hand job was not helping her at all. She thought it would help, but it clearly didn't. It made her crave more. More of his touch, his groans, his moans, the feeling of having power over her strong father. She wanted more. She felt his penis throb in her hand and something sticky and wet brushed against her fingers. She looked down at his cock and saw something leaking out of the tip of his penis. It was his pre-cum, but she didn't know that. She wanted to ask her father what it was, but she was too fascinated by it. She rubbed her thumb against the liquid and felt the sticky texture clamp onto her skin. She lifted her thumb slightly up and saw the pre-cum stay connected between his tip and her thumb.

She heard her father groan when she rubbed his tip again. She then became curious if the pre-cum had any taste to it. Leaning forward towards his penis' mushroom shaped head, she flicked her tongue against it and had her very first taste of semen. It was bitter and salty, a taste that she wasn't too displeased about. Norman let out a scream of pleasure.

"M-May! Don't...you shouldn't be doing that!" He yelled. She looked up at him.

"But...it made you feel good...didn't it...?" She asked, referring to his groan.

"Ah, yes it did, but...it's wrong...you shouldn't do it..." He explained to her. "...I said only touching..." He knew he already went back on that when he allowed her to stroke his cock, but this was a different level he didn't want her to go to.

"But Daddy...I want to make you feel good too...you're making me feel better so I want to help you as well." She replied with narrowed eyes.

"I-I understand...but..." He felt like he was losing this fight. He never felt so weak willed. He loved his daughter and would do anything to help her. He was just worried about where this was leading to. A road with no return.

"Then...let me help you..." She smiled and before he could argue again, she leaned down flicked her tongue again at his tip. He threw his head back and groaned. May moved her tongue around his tip, tasting every inch of the mushroom shaped head. Norman could only groan and lost all of his will to fight back. He gave in to the pleasure and allowed his daughter to move her tongue however she wanted.

May licked and swirled her tongue over and around the head of his cock. She tasted the pre-cum over and over again, slowly getting addicted to the taste and texture. She then trailed her tongue down his shaft. She left a trail of saliva when she went down and another when she went back up.

Norman gritted his teeth and trying his best to deny the new level of pleasure he felt. However, he lost that fight and groaned when he felt her wet tongue go down his member. "Damn it...it feels too good...damn it..." He cursed at his body's response to her licking.

May smiled and started leaving kisses on his cock to show how much she loved her father. He could feel her kisses against his skin and it made his body shudder. He couldn't remember the last time he felt as good as he did. His wife was great in bed, but after so many years, the sex was always the same. It wasn't as exciting as when they first started. There was nothing they did recently that got him as excited as he was now. He just couldn't believe all it took was having his daughter pleasure his erection. To make him feel this incredible. To make him feel this weak against her touch. He needed this.

"Does it feel good, Daddy?" He heard her ask.

"Yes, oh May...it feels so good..." He replied with a moan and for the first time, a smile. When she saw his mouth curve upward, her heart fluttered with happiness. She was making her father feel this way. She was the reason and she wanted to give him more.

"Daddy...I want to make you feel even better...what should I do?" She stopped and asked him. He looked down at her. He couldn't believe his daughter was asking him how she can satisfy him. Never did he think she would ask him such a question. He wanted to tell her that it was enough, that they should stop, but he actually wanted her to satisfy him. Satisfy his arousal. He lightly clenched his hand into a fist and made his decision.

"M-May...do you really want to...?" He asked her one final time.

"Yes...anything for you, Daddy...?" She wanted to. Her body wanted to. She still didn't understand why she was doing this. Why the pollen made her like this? However, she no longer cared about those questions, about what was happening to her body. She just wanted to make her father happy.

When she answered him with an expression filled with her love for him, he no longer restrained himself. "Okay...then...put my penis in your mouth..."

"M-My mouth?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah...it will make me feel much better if you do..." He smiled at her. May smiled back and nodded. She looked back down at his penis, put her hand on it, stroked him a couple of times and then opened her mouth and placed it over the head. Norman groaned at the warmth of her mouth. It felt incredible.

May furrowed her eyebrows a bit as she struggled to put her mouth over his penis. Luckily for her, his penis was wet enough from her saliva and his pre-cum that it was easier for her to move her mouth down on him. The salty taste of his semen was now felt all around her mouth as she slowly moved down his length. She couldn't fit his entire length into her mouth, but she managed to get a fair amount inside.

Norman threw his head back in jubilation. His penis engulfed in his daughter's warm mouth. She stayed still as she tried to get used to the size and length of her father's cock. She could feel his member throbbing against the walls of her mouth. It kind of tickled her and helped her with her discomfort. She used her tongue to roam the underside of his cock as her father moaned in delight.

'Does it feel good, Daddy?' She wondered in her head, looking up to see his reaction.

Norman was lost in the euphoria. His daughter's mouth was warm and much tighter around his cock than his wife's mouth ever was. The sensation was from another world. He looked down at his daughter and gave her a small smile. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it against her brown hair.

"Your mouth feels amazing, May. When you're ready, you can start moving...like what you did with your hand." He told her and she made a muffled noise in response. He closed his eyes and looked up to the bathroom ceiling as his daughter slowly moved up his length and then straight back down. He helped with her bobbing by using his hand to dictate when to go down and when to come back up. She started off slow, just to get used to the movements and feel of her first ever blow job.

She placed her hands on his thighs, gripping them to steady herself. She would flick her tongue against his tip when she reached to top of his cock and moaned when she went back down. The slurping sounds she made was like music to her father's ears. It told him that she was doing a splendid job. This was her very first blow job, but was such a pro at it already. She did everything right and everything her father loved about a blow job. Something it took his wife years to get right. The speed, the technique, the feeling of it was all he wanted from a blow job. She did it so easily on her first try and it felt exhilarating.

May soon got used to his length, making her movements more precise and easier for her to handle his large penis. They both moaned together like father and daughter should every time she went down on him. This was wrong on so many levels and neither of them actually gave a damn. It was euphoric. It was honestly the best blow job Norman ever got.

May gripped his thighs as she sped up. Norman grunted at her change of speed and he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. She continued to bob her head without a care in the world. She didn't care that she was doing this with her father. Something she should be doing with her lover, the person she would spend the rest of her life with. She wasn't and she honestly did not regret her first being with her father. He taught her how to talk, how to walk, how to ride a bike and about Pokemon and now he was teaching her the pleasures of oral sex and possibly more.

Norman gripped her hair as he felt his climax approaching. He was trying to figure out where he wanted to have his release. Inside her mouth, or pull away from her and cum all over her body. He couldn't decide, but that didn't make hims top her. He made her move faster. May was surprised by this, but did as her father wanted. If it was making him happy, then she gladly went faster.

'Daddy...' She moaned as her body was filled with a passion she never experienced before. She felt hot and wet from her actions and had an ache in her groin that she wanted some help in getting rid. She hoped her father would be the one to do so. He made her move faster on his erection as it began throbbing for the upcoming climax. May felt the throbs in her mouth and wondered why they increased in numbers. Was something going to happen? She wondered, but continued her blow job.

"May...I'm gonna cum..." He grunted.

'C-come? Come where? What is he talking about?' She wondered in confusion. She soon enough got her answer as he moved her head down his shaft and he erupted into her mouth. A torrent of seed splattered all over the inside of her mouth.

"Ahhhh...!" He screamed as May's eyes widened at the sudden load of his semen entering her mouth. She quickly pulled away, her father letting go of her head, as his sperm shot out of his tip and onto her face and chest.

"Kyaah!" She squealed while being splattered all over with the same sticky fluid from before. She was not expecting such a large amount of the fluid to suddenly come out of his tip. She didn't know what to do, so she turned her head, closed her eyes and waited for him to stop as she felt his semen cover her body. Most of it managed to get on her face and chest, with some landing on her thighs or breasts.

Norman didn't know where his orgasm was landing as he just wanted to ride it all the way. It was a long time that he felt such an amazing orgasm. His body shook and twitched during his release. When he felt one last spurt come out, he let out a sigh of relief. 'That was...amazing...' He thought as he slowly came down from his state of euphoria. When he finally relaxed, he looked down to see May now covered in his semen. Not only did he find it hot to have his semen all over his daughter's body, but he also swore that she was glowing.

"Daddy...what...what is this...?" She asked, using her hand to wipe the semen off her face. When he heard her speak, he brought himself back from his rapture and knelt down in front of his daughter.

"Sorry about that May..." He apologized and helped clean up some of the sperm. "I just couldn't help myself...this is something that happens when men orgasm." He told her and she looked at him in confusion.

"Orgasm?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's the best feeling in the world." He smiled.

"Best feeling...?" He nodded again. "Then...can I have one as well?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered a bit.

"Then can you get me there?" She asked and his eyes widened a bit.

"I...um...I can...but..." He sounded hesitant.

"Please Daddy...I want to feel the same way you just did..." He cursed in his head as he couldn't resist that face of hers.

"Alright..." He responded and she smiled warmly at him. "But first...let's get you cleaned up..." He walked over to the shower head and then back to her. He pointed it at her and washed her body off of his seed. At some point during the blow job, the towel she had fell to the floor and he now got a first look at her petite body. She look beautiful. She definitely inherited her body from her mother. Her smooth skin, her perfect proportions and the breasts that he always thought she shouldn't have at her age, but now, he was kind of glad. He was tempted to latch onto them and devour them in her mouth, but he patiently waited for the chance that he knew was coming.

Once she was cleaned up, she stood up and placed both her hands on her chest. "I'm ready, Daddy..." She told him.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the tub. "Sit down." He told her and she did as her father asked. She sat down on the edge of the tub and watched as her father got down on his knees. He was now parallel to her.

"Daddy...?" Norman smiled at her and leaned towards her to give her a gentle kiss. May was not expecting the kiss, but she gave in and kissed her father back. They moaned against each others lips as he took his daughter's first kiss from her. Something he was doing every minute it felt like. He placed his hands on the edge of the tub beside her, leaning his sturdy body closer to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped them tightly to steady herself against him.

They broke from the kiss and stared at each other with narrowed eyes and filled with the love they had for each other. "How was that?"

"It felt amazing, Daddy..." She responded softly as he smiled. He leaned for a short kiss before taking on of his hands and placed it on her waist. She let out a small squeal at his touch. His strong, sturdy hands roamed up her body making her moan in delight. She watched her father's hand go up until it stopped just under her fairly large breasts.

"Wow...these are so big..." He commented and then cupped them in his hand. May squealed at the contact as her pleasure sky rocketed. He took her breast into his hand and it fit perfectly. Almost as if they were made for him. May gripped his shoulder tighter as her father was pleasured her breasts with soft squeezes and slow circular motions.

"Ahhh...Daddy...it feels so good...keep doing that..." She screamed when he gave her breasts a strong squeeze. She threw her head back, staring straight up to the ceiling and engulfed in the pleasure surging through her body. The heat her body felt before they started was gone and was replaced with this new euphoric feeling. It was like nothing she ever felt before. Never did she once think of doing this with her breasts. She was amazed and fascinated how much pleasure she got from her father massaging her breast.

"Are you ready, May?" He suddenly asked and she looked at him in confusion.

"F-For what...?" She stuttered a bit as her father leaned down to her breasts and latched his mouth over her nipple. She arched her body back and placed a hand behind his head and let out a loud scream of pleasure. Her entire body shook as she ended up in a state of rapture. Her nipples were getting sucked on by her father's eager mouth and similarly to what she did with his penis, she felt his tongue flick and swirl around on her nipple.

She screamed again when he placed a hand on the other mound and kneaded it in rhythm with the other. Norman was in love with his daughter's breasts. They were big and perfect. If he had to describe the perfect size breasts, they would be these. They were soft as marshmallows, tasted sweet according to him and just the perfect size for his mouth. They were truly perfect.

He pulled away from her breast with a pop and looked at her blissful face. He smiled. "Your breasts are incredible..." He complimented her. Before he allowed her to respond, he quickly took the other breast into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. He used his hand on the other, pinching her nipple in between her fingers. May screamed in delight. Her thighs rubbed against each other as he groin was getting wet and the ache she had before was back and stronger than ever.

"Ahhh...Daddy..." She screamed when she felt her father nibble on her teat. She let out a loud moan at her father's incredible workmanship on her breasts. He knew what he had to do, probably from practicing a lot on his wife's large breasts, to give May the pleasure of her life. She did not want him to ever stop working on her breasts. He was just too damn good.

He continued pleasuring his daughter's breasts for several more minutes. He switched between the two ever so often, making sure each had the same amount of time with his mouth. He then let go of her breast with a pop and leaned back to look at his daughter.

"May..." He whispered her name as she smiled warmly at her father.

"Daddy..." They kissed one another as their tongues got involved this time around. He was now french kissing his own daughter and it was so damn good. Their tongues danced around in each others mouth and explored their warm insides. They moaned together and continued to make out until her father pulled away. A trail of saliva made the two of them remain connected until it broke apart. He looked at his daughter with lust.

"Are you ready for the next step?" He asked her and she slowly nodded her head. He smiled warmly at her and then grabbed her legs and spread them open to reveal her pink and wet opening. May felt a blush creep on her face from exposing her private area to her father. She felt embarrassed and the way he eyed her opening did not help. "It looks beautiful..." He told her.

"T-Thank you..." She thanked him for the compliment.

"Alright then...here I go..." He told her calmly. Wondering what he was going to do, she watched as his head lowered itself down to her pussy and she screamed when she felt his tongue lick her pink folds.

"Ahhh Daddy...wait...not there...ahhhh..." She screamed and moaned as her father worked her wet folds with his tongue efficiently. Her entire body entered a euphoric state as she felt electricity course through her body. He licked her vagina enthusiastically, tasting her vaginal secretion on his tongue. He clamped his mouth over her vagina and continued licking her while sucking on it as well. May leaned forward and grabbed her father's head to push him deeper into her groin.

This felt unbelievable. She never thought she would feel pleasure from her private area. She didn't know she could be stimulated in such a way. She was experiencing everything for the first time and it was glorious. Nothing ever made her feel this way. Not Pokemon Contest, not battling and not even traveling. This was a journey she never wanted to end and she was glad she was going on this journey with the man she loved so much. She would be lying if she said that her father wasn't her first love, after all, he was the first man she had ever known and she couldn't help it. Now she was doing things with him that she never dreamed of doing.

Norman loved pleasing his daughter's vagina with his mouth. She was wet, tasted sweet and her screams rang in harmony in her ears. He grabbed her thighs and spread them a bit wider as he inserted his tongue inside her. Her thighs felt so smooth against his calloused hands. He hadn't felt such smoothness in years. His wife did have smooth thighs, but now she was older and they weren't as smooth as his daughters. She screamed at the sudden intruder. She felt his tongue move around emphatically inside her as if his life depended on it. She gripped his head tighter, urging him to go in deeper.

She felt a sudden pressure in her lower abdomen that quickly build up. Norman felt her walls clamp around his tongue, telling him that she was getting close to her climax. 'Do it May...I'll drink all of it...' May squirmed in her seat and rubbed her thighs against his head as her orgasm was approaching. She pushed him closer as her dam was about to break.

"I feel something coming, Daddy...ahhh..." She moaned and gasped as he moved his tongue faster inside her. "Ahhh! Daddy!" She screamed as she let go of her release. Norman felt her fluids begin to erupt from her entrance as he clamped on her vagina and drank all of her incoming secretion. It felt like a powerful torrent hit him in his face as her sweet juices covered his mouth and cheeks. Her body twitched along with her climax until it started to settle down and then it ended. May gasped for air as she momentarily forgot to breathe during her climax. She let go of her father's head as he pulled away and wiped the corners of his mouth with his forearm.

He looked down at his handy work and smiled. He looked at his daughter who stared back at him, eyes filled with lust for her father. He leaned towards her and planted his lips on hers. The two made out until they needed air and pulled away from the kiss. "May..."

"Daddy..." She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "That was amazing..." She whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Yeah..." He agreed, taking a sniff of her strawberry scented shampoo.

May shivered a bit when she felt his erect penis press against her stomach. She pushed herself away from the hug and looked down at his penis. It was up and running again as he got aroused during the cunnilingus he performed.

"Daddy...it's up again..." She said and took one of her hands and stroked his shaft with her hand again.

"Yeah..." He replied back, groaning at her strokes.

"Daddy...I still feel weird...my groin still feels and wet and hot..." She told him as he looked at her. He didn't know what this pollen did to her, but in the back of his mind, he was glad she got sprayed by it. If she didn't, then they wouldn't be in this situation and neither of them would have ever experienced their incredible orgasms. They wouldn't have experienced their love for each other, their passion, their lust. He still had the lingering thoughts of how immoral and wrong this was. The act of incest was frowned upon by society. However, today he learned that such a thing may have been frowned upon, but it felt far better than anything he has ever done in his sex life.

'Screw it...we already came this far...might as well go all the way...' He wrapped his arms around his daughter and picked her up. She squealed in surprise when she got lifted and her father got into the tube filled with warm water and sat down in it. He laid his daughter on his lap, behind his erection and rubbed himself against her smooth skin.

"Daddy..." She moaned at the feel of his erection against her. She looked up at him and then kissed each other. Norman trailed his hands down to her ass and gave her cheeks a soft squeeze. It earned him a squeal of delight against his lips. They pulled away and he prepared himself to enter his daughter. Once he did, there was no going back. It was going to change their relationship and their family for good.

"May...what we are about to do...is something that is wrong...but also feels far better than anything we have done today...it's something that once we do it, we won't be normal anymore...we wouldn't be a normal father and daughter anymore...we would have to keep this a secret from everyone, including your brother and mother, understand?" He spoke to her, his breath brushing against her bottom lip. She shivered from the feeling and stared into her father's eyes.

"Okay...I want this...please Daddy..." She replied back to him and he smiled.

"Alright then..." He lifted her up, water splashing around their bodies and positioned her light body above his erection. "This will probably hurt at first, but you will definitely feel amazing very soon...okay?" He warned her before he began entering inside her. She bit her bottom lip and then nodded her head.

"I'm ready..." She told him and he nodded. He then started to lower her down onto his erection. She closed her eyes tightly as his head entered inside her. Her walls stretched out to accommodate the intruder as he slowly penetrated his daughter. May gripped his shoulders tightly. Her nails almost dug into her skin. He waited a bit for her vagina to get used to the portion of his erection that was inside before lowering her down again. She moaned and thanked him for taking it slow as his penis was quite big for her. He continued doing this until he reached a barrier.

This was it. Once he went passed this barrier, not only would he be the one to take away her virginity, but also the taboo act of incest would be finalized. He looked at his daughter and she opened her eyes to look back at him. She smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded. With her permission granted, he pushed past the barrier and her eyes widened as far as they could go and let out the loudest scream of her life. Norman quickly captured her mouth with his lips to muffle her scream and show her that he was there and was not going anywhere. She screamed into his mouth as blood leaked out of her opening with her hymen now torn apart. Both stayed still as he waited for his daughter's pain to pass away. She had her nails dug into his skin and held on to her father for dear life. Norman had his arms wrapped around her, pushing her closer to him. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, feeling her hardened nipple against his skin.

They stayed for a couple more seconds before he pulled away from the kiss and looked at his daughter's face. He saw that she had been crying through the whole ordeal and he raised a hand to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Daddy..." He heard her moan softly.

"Are you okay? Is the pain gone?" He asked with a soothing voice.

She nodded slowly and relaxed her hands and body. The pain had lessened to the point that she could handle and stayed still, afraid that if she moved, the excruciating pain would return. "Yeah...it still hurts a little..."

"I see..." He waited patiently for his daughter as her walls were clamping around his cock tightly. She felt incredibly tight. It was pretty understandable why. His entire length didn't fit inside her, but that didn't matter as her insides felt extraordinary. He hadn't been inside someone so tight since his wedding night when he and his wife lost their virginity to one another. To think he was now deflowering his own daughter as well. He kissed his daughter softly one more time. "I'm gonna start moving, okay May?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up slowly. Once only the tip was inside, he thrust upward as he ass smacked against his thighs. May moaned and screamed when his cock hit against her cervix. He did it again and she responded in the same way. He went slow so that her insides would get used to his erection and so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Ahhh...Daddy..." She screamed as he thrust upward again. May still felt pain when he moved back inside her, but it was bearable for her. In fact, another emotion was taking over and she was glad that it did. He moved inside his daughter carefully to not cause nay kind of pain to her and continued to do so for a while. Her walls wrapped around his erection tightly and it felt great for him. He was extremely glad he decided to go along with this. It was exactly what he was missing and lacked with his sex life. Something tight and something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

"May...ahhh...you feel so good...so tight..." He groaned as he began to speed up. May was glad that he did as there was no longer any pain associated with his thrusts. It was gone and a glorious pleased coursed through her body.

The water shook with every one of their thrusts. The water helped give his daughter a nice cushion to land on along with his thighs. The two committed a forbidden love that no father and daughter should ever be involved in. However, they didn't care because it was the greatest pleasure any of them felt. It felt so glorious that they became lost in their lust for each other. Pleasure surged through May's body as she started to bounce on his cock, allowing her father to spend less time in helping her move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him with a look of passion and lust.

"Daddy...I love you...I love you so much..." She told him with an angelic voice. She felt his cock throb inside her as she let out another blissful scream.

"I love you too, May." He responded back as they smiled at each other and kissed. Their tongues battled and waists moved against one another as they gave in to their feelings, their forbidden feelings. He broke the kiss abruptly and leaned down to latch on to one of her bouncing breasts. She screamed and threw her head back. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her nipple, intensifying her pleasure which made her walls get tighter and helping his pleasure increase as well. She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him closer to her. He placed a hand behind her back and the other grasped her ass cheek as they danced around in the water.

"Ahhhh...Daddy..." May screamed as she and her father were now moving in unison. He stimulated her orgasm through his contact with her ass cheek and his breast sucking. He quickly switched breasts and sucked on the other. May was on cloud nine. Nothing she had veer felt in her young life was comparable to what her father was doing to her. She saw a lot of things on her journey and yet this was the one thing that made her feel the greatest pleasure ever. She never wanted it to end.

Norman was the same. He didn't want the coitus between him and his daughter to end. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted to screw the rules of society and indulge in this incestual relationship with his daughter. The thoughts he had in the beginning of this entire thing were now long gone from his mind and he was ecstatic to finally give in. He loved his daughter so much. The sex they were having was incredible and he wanted to pour all his love he had for in their intercourse. He let go of her breast with a pop and kissed her again, this time with all the love he had for her.

When he broke the kiss, he leaned back against the tub and took his hand behind her back and grabbed one of her breasts. She screamed at his touch and moaned when he moved his hand in small circles. He watched in adoration of his daughter now bouncing freely on his cock. Her insides were hot and wet from her excitement. He was going to thank the Vileplume for helping the two of them give into their lust.

May placed her hands on his chest to help balance herself and bounce on him faster and harder. She felt his cock against her cervix every time and filling up entirely inside her. This was the greatest moment of her life. The chance to show her love for her father in the most taboo way possible.

"Oh...May...you feel so good..." He told her as he squeezed both her breast and ass cheek. She squealed at both and she felt her orgasm build up inside her.

"Ahhh...Daddy...I'm going to...ahh...I'm getting close..." She told him as she bounced faster. Norman felt himself get very close to. He continued to move his hand around in small circles and grabbed her waist to bounced down harder on him. "Ahhhh!"

"Oh, Arceus..." He moaned as they both were nearing their climaxes.

"Daddy...Daddy...ahhhh...I'm gonna..." She bounced erratically as she lost control of herself. A couple of more bounces and she finally arched her back, leaned her head behind her and succumb to her orgasm.

"Ah...May! I'm cumming!" Norman couldn't handle how tightly her walls became as he unloaded inside his daughter. He arched his back as well and gave one finally thrust upward, hitting her cervix and releasing his potent seed inside her. His erection throbbed with every burst as May screamed in pure bliss. She felt his hot seed enter her womb, filling her up completely. He gave her a couple of fast thrusts during his remaining spurts as her walls were covered in his white semen. She wasn't able to take in all of her father's seed and felt some of it leak out of her opening and into the water.

They came down from their high point as the last remaining semen spurted out of his erection. They relaxed their bodies and May fell onto her father's chest, trying to catch her breath. May and her father panted from experiencing the greatest orgasm either of them felt. It was far better than any of the orgasms hes had with his wife and it wasn't even a contest.

"Daddy..." He heard his daughter mutter against his chest. He smiled at her at and placed his hand on her head and rubbed her brown locks soothingly. "I love you..."

"I love you too...May..." He responded as the father and daughter pair sat together in the tub. Their bodies close to each other and hearts beating in unison. This was a day neither would ever forget.

**X**

Norman eventually found about the Vileplume's specific pollen and what it did. Turns out, the pollen emitted an aphrodisiac agent that if sprayed on someone would unleash their sexual urges on someone they find attractive. Now it all made sense. Why May became like she did. Why they suddenly gave in to their lust and passion. It was thanks to the Vileplume's pollen.

The Vileplume was eventually transported out of their garden and towards a laboratory that would study the Pokemon and try to prevent it's pollen from spreading among people. However, it was already too late for the Maple family.

The Maple Family all sat on the table. On one side, Norman and May. The other side was Caroline and Max. They both had news to share to each other and the first to speak was the husband and father.

"So, I've decided to close down the gym temporarily to go on a trip with May and myself. I know it's sudden, but it's been so long since we spent some quality time together that we thought it was about time for some quality time between the two of us." He told his wife and son. The real truth was that May was pregnant with his child. They didn't want either of them to find out and figured out a plan to do so. They wanted to go on a trip to deal with said pregnancy to a land where they wouldn't be recognized by the locals. That and they wanted to continue having intercourse with one another without the fear of getting caught by either of them.

Ever since their first time, they did have sex, but it was hard to find time when he was busy with his gym battles and fear of getting caught.

Both Caroline and Max looked over at May and she nodded her head with a smile. They looked at each other and then back at them with slightly surprised faces.

"My..." Caroline began as she put a hand to her cheek. "...this is such a funny coincidence." May and her father looked puzzled by her response.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you see...we also wanted to tell you that we wanted to go on a trip, just between Max and I." The father and daughter looked at the mother and son duo in surprise.

"R-Really...?" Norman asked. "Well then...that is a funny coincidence..." He laughed and was soon joined by the others.

It was then that it dawned on Norman. It was both May and Max who went to feed that Vileplume that day. If May was sprayed with the pollen, then that meant that...

"Oh, Arceus...

**To Be Continued in Part II**


	5. A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 5: A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance II**

**Series: Naruto  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

It was a miracle that Kushina survived that day. The day the Nine Tails Beast attacked. She was so sure that her death was imminent at that moment. She thought it was going to be the last time she would see the world. She her husband and see her new born son. However, it appeared fate had different plans for some unknown reason. She was alive. Her son was alive and she lived on as her husband, Minato, sacrificed himself to save the village.

That was 15 years ago. 15 years of watching her son grow up to be a ninja she could feel proud of. She loved her son dearly and supported anything he wanted to do. His dream was to become Hokage, a dream she supported with everything she had. She adored her son and showed him love and support all the time. She was just glad to see him smiling all the time. His warm smile was her treasure, her dream. She wanted him to be happy.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't lonely. She missed being in the arms of another. For 15 years all she thought about was raising her son as a single mother. Caring for him, cooking for him, teaching him how to become a proper ninja. Of course she did scold him from time to time. He experienced first hand the power of her fury, the one many of her fellow classmates suffered when she was younger. Needless to say, he didn't make her mad that often.

The days Kushina was not involved in missions or official business work were usually spent doing some house chores, grocery shopping or reading some of her favorite novels. On this particular day, she was currently reading a new novel she received from a fellow shinobi. She managed to get through most of the book and the plot was interesting to say the least. It wasn't until she arrived at a particular point that her interest in the novel sky rocketed.

The two main characters were slowly preparing to join together in an act of sex and pleasure. Kushina sat up on the couch and glued her eyes to the paper before her. Her body started to get hot with every sentenced she finished. The two characters were entering into a state of lust and passion and Kushina clenched the book in her hand tightly. Her body was getting aroused and her crotch was was starting to get moist with her fluids. Her clothes were like constricting around her body, outlining her beautiful large breasts and slender waist. She rubbed her legs together to help with the sudden ache in her groin.

Her eyes widened when the novel reached the point of the character's initiation into the bliss and wonder of sex. The author described the moment of their intercourse with such precise description and imagery that it almost felt like she was witnessing their love come to a fruition. She laid down on the couch and let one hand go from the book. She roamed it down her body, feeling the heat radiating off her body across her hand. She lifted her dress and moved her hand down to her aching vagina felt how wet she was through her panties. She moaned when she rubbed her womanhood with her hand, feeling the heat that generated from her opening.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on pleasuring herself. When she wanted to feel more aroused, she would look at the book and continue reading. She felt her body enter a state of rapture as she moved her panties to the side and rubbed her hand against her folds. She couldn't help her imagination run wild as she suddenly took the place of the female character in the story and became her as the male character thrust inside his lover. She continued reading, using her free hand to lay the book down on her chest, turned the page, and then back to reading this erotic work of fiction.

She inserted a finger inside herself and moaned as the characters continued their intercourse. The description of their movements were so clear and precise. It was possibly the best piece of work she had read in such a long time. Maybe because she didn't remember the last time she felt the touch of a man. In fact, she never fell in love again or had sex with any other person than her late husband. Waiting so long felt excruciating for her, but she never found another person to share her love with. In fact, she spent so much time caring for her son that she never bothered looking.

Maybe that's why her arousal was so sensitive. She wanted to feel this pleasure again. She was so thankful for her friend for letting her borrow this book. It was exactly what she needed, even if she wanted a bit more than what she was currently doing. She inserted another finger into herself and thrust faster. The characters were getting close to their orgasms and she wanted to reach her own at the same time. She continued reading while pleasuring herself. The characters were getting close to their climaxes as the male character thrust faster inside the heroine. She did the same and thrust her fingers faster and faster.

Then, the climax came and Kushina couldn't help but cum along side the characters. She shivered and felt her body twitch in pure bliss as she came all over her hand and onto the couch, leaving a wet spot below. She screamed as she experienced her first orgasm in who knows how long. She missed this incredible feeling. "Oh...Naruto..." She moaned and didn't realize what she had just said. Her eyes widened after her orgasm calmed down. She quickly realized what she just said and sat up. "Did I just..." She spoke and placed a hand to her mouth. 'I just aid my son's name...i said his name while I climaxed...oh no...why did I...' She was so confused. Why did she moan her son's name? Out of all the men she knew in her life, why did she say his?' She couldn't figure out why. She took a couple of deep breaths before calming herself down and laid down on the couch.

She stared up at the ceiling with her forearm on her forehead as her body began to cool down from her intense orgasm. Her mind was filled with the same question over and over again. Why did she call out her son's name? It didn't make sense. He was her son. She didn't think of him like that. She adored him, cared about him and loved him like a mother should. She didn't love him like the two characters in the novel. She didn't understand. She let out a sigh and decided to forget about finding the answer. It was an accident and she didn't want to feel awkward around her son. So she pushed the topic to the back of her mind.

She lowered her dress back to hide her crotch and lifted the book to finish reading her novel. She got to the last page and read through it. Her eyes widened. She arrived at a plot twist she didn't see coming and one she really did not want to read. Turned out, the two characters, were actually mother and son. The female character was actually a time traveler and she came from the past to help her son defeat the tyrant that was taking over the world. Neither of them realized the other was related to one another and just simply fell in love with each other. This was totally unexpected. She never read such a plot twist in her life.

Her emotions went wild. She just read a story where a mother and son had incest. She masturbated while reading about a mother and son having incest. She said her own son's name while she masturbated and read a story about a mother and son having incest. This was all just so confusing. Why would her friend recommend this book to her. Yes, it was really well written, with great characters and great plot, but that plot twist made her opinion go a 180. This was not how she expected the story to end. It felt weird, felt strange and wrong.

She sat up and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. It was just a story. Her calling out her son's name was an accident. It was nothing more.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" She jumped straight up from the couch. The book fell to the floor as she turned around and saw her son walking into the living room. He looked at her and gave her a smile. Kushina felt her heart skip a beat at his smile. Her face got a little red and she was confused by her reaction. She had seen him smile so many times before, so why was it so different now?

"W-Welcome home." She responded back to him. Now she felt extremely awkward. The novel, moaning his name during her masturbation, and now his bright smile, it made her feel so awkward. "How was your day?" She asked him.

"It was okay, I guess. I did something to make Sakura-chan angry again, so she kind of hit me across town." He told her, brushing his cheek with her thumb. Kushina giggled a bit at how much Sakura was like her. He even started to look very much like his father. It was almost like Naruto and Sakura were carbon copies of one another. She wondered if her son liked her. For some reason, that thought made her feel a bit...sad.

"Oh? Again? She sure sounds like a feisty one. Kind of reminds me of myself when a was younger." She smiled, reminiscing about her younger years.

"Yeah...you both have bad tempers..." He whispered, turning his head slightly.

"What was that!?" She glared at him, getting a feeling that her son said something bad about her.

"N-Nothing..." He replied back and turned around. Kushina sighed and stared at her son's back. She worried about him a lot and hoped he was having fun spending time with his friends. He seemed happy enough so she didn't think anything was wrong. She was curious about his love life though. He was a strong and handsome fifteen year old shinobi. He must have had a crush or two at some point in his life.

"So, Sakura-chan...do you like her?" She suddenly asked as her son quickly turned around and had a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"W-What are you saying? It's not like I like her that way..." He nervously responded, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh? Cause the way you are reacting, it seems you do." She teased him.

"D-Don't be ridiculous...why are you even asking me this anyway?" He stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I was just curious...I mean you do talk about her a lot..." She continued teasing him.

"I-I said I don't...besides...I like someone..." He turned and whispered the last part.

"Huh? You do? Who?" She became curious.

"It's no one you know, okay. I'm going to my room." He began bolting towards his room.

"Ah...wait..." She tried to call out to him, but he just continued going until she heard him close the door to his room. She frowned slightly, worried she might have teased him a bit too much. Sighing, she headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**X**

During dinner, Kushina didn't ask her son about his love life or who he liked. She didn't want to make him feel weird or awkward. So, the two enjoyed dinner together, talking to one another about their day and anything interesting that happened.

When they finished eating, Kushina went to the kitchen to clean up, while her son went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He noticed the book on the floor and grabbed it, checking out the contents inside. The book was open at the start of the character's moment of sexual pleasure. Naruto's eyes widened and blushed as he read the contents of the book. His body felt hot and excited at the simple words used in the book. It made him aroused and his penis reacted accordingly.

"Naruto!" He straightened up and placed the book down on his lap, covering his partially erect penis at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Y-Yeah, Okaa-san!?" He answered back.

"I'm going to take a shower first, alright!"

"Okay!" He told her as he heard her walk up the stairs. He picked up the book again and continued reading from where he left off. His eyes widened as he read the erotic work of fiction with an intensity he never got from reading any type of novel. He gulped as his body started getting hot. He pulled his collar as it felt like it was choking him. His penis was fully erect and trying to break free from it's prison, begging to get released. However, he was so into the book that he didn't want to take his eyes off the pages.

It was the most incredible thing he ever read. The moment the two characters ended their sexual dance, he wanted to go straight to his room and jerk himself off until he reached his own release. However, he was interested in the moments that happened after the sex and continued reading. He then got to the page of the big plot twist reveal. His eyes widened when he read that the characters who just had intercourse were mother and son. A parent and his child. Granted the mother came from the past and was unaware of the persons he fell in love with to be her son, but the idea, the thought of reading an incest story was weird, strange and very erotic to him. He closed the book and let out a long sigh. He placed it on the table in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants, twitching ever so often.

He needed to take care of it. He stood up, covered a hand to his crotch and went as fast as he could towards his room. He got up the stairs and headed down the hallway, but stopped when he head the sound of water running. He turned his head and saw that his mother accidentally left the door slightly open. His face turned red and cheek got warm. His mother was just on the other side of the door, taking a shower and completely naked. He gulped as he walked to the door and opened it slightly. He looked inside and saw the blurry figure of his beautiful mother just behind the glass shower doors.

He couldn't stop staring with eyes filled with lust and awe. His mouth was slightly agape and his erection pressed against the texture of his pants He gulped as he stared at his mother showering. She was humming a tune and was unaware of her son spying on her through the door. Naruto reached down to grab his erection and groaned at how hard it felt. He gritted his teeth and unzipped his pants to free his member from its prison. He quickly grabbed it and started to stroke his penis, while watching his mother take a shower behind the glass doors.

He knew this was wrong, to peep on his mother, to jerk off to her while she showered. It wasn't what a son should be doing. It was immoral. However, it also felt amazing. He never felt his cock be this hard, feel this good when he stroked it and feel as hot as he did. It was the damn books fault. The first time he read something with so much more interest, turned out to be an erotic novel with intercourse between a mother and son. Who in the world writes a published book like that? It was so weird. Yet, here he was, masturbating in his bathroom with his mother only a few meters away.

He panted and stroke faster as he decided to fully commit to stroking his member. He was unaware that the door became wide open and had a complete view of the bathroom. He continued to stroke anyways, going faster and faster, trying to get to his release as quickly as he could. He didn't want his mother to find out what he had been doing. He was so lost in his task that he didn't hear the shower head getting turned off. Naruto stroke faster as his release was quickly coming.

Kushina smiled and opened the door, letting out the steam from her hot shower with her. She walked out of the shower, completely nude and took and walked towards the towels next to the bathroom door. Both were unaware of the others presence until she got to the towels and opened her eyes. It was then that she saw her son at the doorway, jerking his penis. Her eyes widened in shock and face turned completely red at the sight of her son. "N-Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he looked up to see his mother's glorious naked form and he instantaneously came.

"O-Okaa-san!" He shouted in response as his penis twitched and his semen exploded out of him. His load shot towards his mother. She screamed in surprise as his cum landed on all over her body. On her stomach, thighs and even her large breasts. Naruto wasn't aware of what he was doing. He was too busy getting consumed by his release that he almost blanked out. His penis stopped spurting out his cum as it settled down and Naruto came down from his rapture. He panted, still unaware of what he did. He finally looked up and eyes widened as far as they could go. Standing in front of him was his naked mother and his semen was splattered across her body and the floor between them. He looked up to his mother's face and saw her look scared. "O-Okaa-san..."

Kushina trembled as she looked down to see her son's sperm on her body. His white sticky cum dripped down her body slowly, almost antagonizing her. She never expected this to happen to her. To have her son's semen on her. It was not supposed to happen. It was immoral, wrong and completely the reddest of red cards.

"N-Naruto...what did you...why did you..." Kushina asked her son, stuttering and voice shaking.

"Okaa-san...I...I didn't mean to...I...I'm so sorry..." He felt ashamed, embarrassed and down right dirty. He couldn't believe he just came all over his mother. He was the king of perverts. The most shameful of sons. To even think about his mother while masturbating was wrong, but to ejaculate all over her was sinful. He wanted to die of the shame he brought upon himself and his mother.

"I...I don't know what to say, Naruto..." She replied. She really was unsure how to handle this. She couldn't even ask anyone. This wasn't something she could talk to other mothers about. What should she do?

"I'm so sorry...I...I feel so ashamed...I...I didn't mean to...I..I should just die..." Kushina eye's widened at his words and immediately knelt down and smacked him across the face. His eyes widened. His mother never smacked him before in such an emphatic way. She left a red imprint on his cheek as he turned his head to look at her. His heart shrank at the sight of his mother's crying face.

"Don't say that...don't you ever say that!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheek.

"Okaa-san..."

"No matter what you do, I will never hate you...I will never want you take your own life, you understand! So please...don't say that you should die...I don't...I don't want to lose you too..." Naruto felt so stupid. He didn't mean it when he said he should die. It was just a spur in the moment thing he said. Seeing his mother like this broke his heart.

"Okaa-san..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to say that..." Kushina wiped the tears away with her forearm as she let a small whimper in response. Naruto looked at her and noticed her body again and blushed. He could still see his semen all over her and felt guilty again. "Okaa-san...I...I didn't meant to...you know...I just...I saw this book and..."

"Book...?" She asked, stopping him.

"Huh? Yeah, some book that was left on the floor in the living room." He answered her. Her eyes widened when she realized this was her fault. Her mistake.

"Oh no...I...I forgot about the..."

"Okaa-san?" He tilted his head at his mother's confusion.

"Naruto...I...that book...I'm sorry...I was reading that book and accidentally dropped it when you came home. I should have remembered it and..." Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth. He understood now. It was her book. He paused for a moment. A book about a mother and son's sexual relationship. He blushed deeply. Why was his mother reading such a book? Did...Did she had fantasies of having sex with him?

'No...that can't be...she wouldn't...I'm just over thinking things...' He told himself. However, in his mind, the dark corner of it, he kind of wished that was the case. It was a horrible thing to think about, but he also wouldn't mind having something similar with his mother. She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful woman in the world. She was kind, loving and strong. Qualities he loved in woman. When she had asked him about if he had feelings for Sakura, he wasn't totally lying. He did had a thing for her, but he was telling the truth when he said he liked someone else. He looked at his mother and saw that she was muttering to herself about something, but he didn't pay attention to it.

She then stood up and covered her breast with her arm and her crotch with the other. She blushed and turned her head away. "N-Naruto...let's just forget this ever happened, okay...it's my fault so don't worry about it..." Naruto looked up at her and he clenched his hand into fists.

"Okaa-san..." She looked down at him as he suddenly stood up, grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall before locking his lips on hers. Kushina's eyes widened in shock. Her son was kissing her. Her son was kissing her!

She could feel his warm lips on hers and his pressed against his. She could feel his erect penis against her abdomen and hands tighten their hold on her waists, keeping her in place. Kushina was utterly stunned. Her body just froze in place as it let her son continue kissing her. She couldn't believe what her son was doing to her. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be doing this. They were mother and son. This was not something they did.

Naruto didn't know what came over him when he kissed his mother. However, he did not regret it one bit. Everything he had held back, everything he felt when he read that book, when he saw his mother's naked body, when he saw her crying and her sad expression, everything was finally let go into his kiss. He didn't expect his mother to kiss him back, but he was happy that she didn't back him off. She let him kiss him. Maybe she was in shock, but he didn't know and cared. He just wanted to show his mother his true feelings.

Kushina closed her eyes as she lost all her will to fight for some reason. Her body just didn't do what her mind was telling it. She didn't know why her son was doing this, or why she was allowing him, but she knew she had to stop this. Yet, she also, didn't want it to stop. Why didn't she want him to stop? This was wrong and yet she wanted him to continue. Continue ravishing her lips with his. To feel his touch over his body. To feel the penis rubbing against her inside her walls. She wanted it all, but she knew she shouldn't feel this way.

Naruto eventually pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and knelt his forehead against hers. "Okaa-san...I..." He spoke, his breath tickling her lips. "...I don't know why I'm doing this...but...remember when you ask me if I had someone I liked?" Kushina wasn't sure where he was going with his question.

"Y-Yeah..." She whispered as they stared at each other.

"...the truth is...it was you." She gasped at his confession.

"W-What?"

"It was you...I love you so much Okaa-san...probably more than I should...I know I shouldn't feel this way...but your everything to me...you are my perfect woman..." Kushina could not believe what she was hearing. She gazed into his eyes to see if he was teasing or playing tricks on her. He was dead serious. Of course he was, why else would he suddenly just kiss her. "I love you...I really...love you..." His words trailed off as he kissed her once again. He moaned when his lips made contact with hers again. Kushina had her eyes closed as she continued to refuse the temptation to kiss back.

She was really trying hard to not kiss back. This was wrong. She shouldn't be kissing her son. She tried her hardest to fight. However, everything was working against her. Her body wasn't moving. Her feelings were all over the place and she was losing to the temptation and pleasure of the kiss.

Naruto pressed up against her even further. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he continued to kiss her. Kushina could barely hold on and before she knew it, the chains that held her back, broke. She moaned and Naruto smiled into the kiss. He let go of her wrists and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissed back. He placed one hand behind her back and the other under her leg to push her up higher against the wall. The two made out with one another, their tongues dancing around in each others mouth. The kiss was filled with love and passion the two of them had for each other.

Kushina moaned and moved her hand up to grab his hand and pull him even closer to her. The negative feelings she had over the kiss, over the whole situation was long gone. She gave into the temptation, the lust she felt for her son. She had been without a lover for fifteen years. Fifteen years since she had someone to hold her like he was. The feel one another like they were. To kiss with passion like they were doing. It had been so long and now, everything broke free and she gave in to the feeling of love and passion.

She moaned when she felt her son's hard cock rub against her opening. She badly needed him insider her. To make her feel whole again. However, that was in due time. She knew they were going to get there. She wanted to make this last as long as she could.

They broke the kiss as a trail of saliva remained as the only thing connecting their lips together. They looked at each other with narrowed eyes filled with love and lust. "Naruto..."

"Okaa-san..." They kissed again, but it didn't last as long as the others. Kushina removed her arms from around his neck and started to undress him. She took off his jacket and shirt underneath, followed by his pants and boxers. The mother and son were both now naked in front of each as she ran her gentle fingers across his chest. She looked down at his cock and smiled. She gave her lips a lick before kneeling down and grabbing a hold of his hard penis. Naruto groaned at her touch.

"You're really big..." She commented as she started stroking him. Naruto grunted and placed his hands against the wall in front of him to steady himself. His knees felt weak from her warm and slow strokes. There was a huge difference between when he did it with his hand and what she was doing now. Having someone else stroke ones cock was an incredible feeling. The warmth of feel of her hand was out of this world. She sped up her movements. She moved her hand up and down his shaft with authority, pleasuring him the same way she did her late husband.

"W-Wow...Okaa-san..you feel so good..." He gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. She giggled at him and rubbed her hand against his mushroom shaped head. She could still feel the cum from his last orgasm in her hand. His load continued to trail down her body and onto the bathroom floor and she loved the tickling feeling it gave her.

Once she felt he had enough of her hand job, she leaned forward and started licking the tip. She flicked and swirled her tongue in circles, tasting his left over semen. She heard him grunt above her and she smiled at his reaction. She trailed her tongue down the underside of his cock and then went back up to suck on his tip a little and then licked back down.

Naruto was still in shock that his beautiful mother was pleasing his cock with her tongue and strokes. He wanted her so badly and from the looks of it, so did she. He never had a dream about having intercourse with his mom. However, he wished he did, but that didn't matter anymore. This was real. His mother was really pleasuring him with her her tongue. Her beautiful red hair flowed along with her movements. The red hair trait that belonged to the Uzumaki clan.

Kushina continued to move her tongue down his length, covering his penis with her saliva. "Does it feel good?" She asked and she got a nod as a reply. She smiled and swirled her tongue around his tip. She was enjoying herself. Enjoying making her son feel good. However, she wanted more. The heat generated from his cock, the musky smell that it emitted and dominated her nostrils, she wanted it. She gave him a couple more strokes with her hand before opening her mouth and engulfing his cock inside.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...your mouth...it's..." He grunted and couldn't finish his sentence at the overbearing pleasure he felt. His entire length was engulfed inside her mouth as her nose pressed against his crotch. She stayed in place for a while, tasting and sucking on his erection. Naruto's groans told her how much he was enjoying having her mouth wrapped around his cock and she sucked on it as a reward. He grunted again. "W-Wow..."

She then started moving upward, covering his shaft with her saliva, and then moved down on him. He groaned at the sensation. She bobbed her head slowly. It was her first time having a cock in her mouth that she wanted to get used to before going at full speed. Naruto welcomed the slow pace. He wanted it to last as long as possible. To feel his mother's warmth around his cock sent chills down his spine. It was euphoric.

After a while, she started moving her head faster. She made some slurping sounds that felt like music to his ears. His own mother was giving him a blow job. It was the greatest thing in the world. Kushina concentrated on pleasuring her son. She bobbed her head at a modest pace, swirling her tongue around his tip when moved all the way up, and then back down again, using her tongue to lick the underside of his length.

Naruto took one of his hands off the wall and placed it on his mother's head. He tangled her gorgeous red hair in between his fingers and moved along with her head. Kushina moaned. She loved the feeling of his strong hand in her red locks.

The two of them stayed like so for a while. Kushina's bobbing would increase in speed ever so often until she had a nice, quick rhythm in her motions. Naruto felt like he was floating in the clouds at how blissful her blow job felt. His cock twitched inside her mouth as he felt his second orgasm of the day quickly approach him. Neither of the two said a word. The sounds that came from them where the moans of pleasure.

Naruto gripped her hair tightly as he pushed her down on him before screaming in pleasure, releasing his load into her mouth. Kushina groaned as she took in his semen, swallowing everything she could. It was a lot however and she felt some of his bitter cum drip down the side of her mouth. Naruto felt his body twitch a couple of times forward trying to pump everything into her. When his last spurt shot out, he let out a sigh of relief and let go of her head, allowing her to slowly remove her mouth off of his cock. She let him go with a pop and drank some all the leftover seed in her mouth. She wiped the trail of semen that escaped down her chin before looking up at her son and smiling at him.

"How did it feel?" She asked him. Naruto tried to catch his breath as he looked back at her.

"It felt amazing, Okaa-san..." She giggled softly at his response.

"I'm glad." She stood up and Naruto let go of the wall. She looked down at her naked form and saw the leftover semen from his first orgasm. She pouted and ran her fingers down her body. "...I just took a shower too..." She looked at him and gave him a seductive smile. "Want to take one with me?"

Naruto's erection sprang forward again at her request. "Yeah..." She giggled at his response and grabbed his hand and leading him into the shower, closing the glass door behind them.

Once inside, they immediately locked lips again. Their tongues roamed in their mouths as he placed his hands on her waist and she around his neck. He reached behind her to turn on the shower head as the water sprinkled down at them, covering them in water. Their hair got wet and their bodies felt slippery against each other. It might have been the water, but her body removed of any sign of his semen, allowing him to press his body closer to her. The feeling of her breast making contact with his chest send a chill down his spine. He wanted to attack them.

Pulling away from the kiss, he pushed her against the glass and leaned down to latch his mouth over one of her breasts. Kushina screamed, feeling a rush of pleasure course through her body. He quickly grabbed the other breast with his hand and gave it a strong squeeze. They felt so big in his hand and were as soft as a large marshmallow. Kushina placed her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her breast, begging him to continue sucking on them. They felt so tender against his touch, causing her to moan louder and louder with every squeeze and every flick of his tongue against her teat. She took her other hand and placed it above his as she motioned him to knead her breast, giving her even more pleasure.

Having her son suck on her nipples since he was a baby felt exhilarating for her. It got her more aroused, to which she didn't think was possible. He switched breasts. Naruto loved her breasts. The size were perfect. They tasted sweet and felt amazingly soft. Her nipples were hard and he loved to flick his tongue on them. He even nibbled on them for a bit which his mother seemed to like based on her scream and pushing him closer. He always admired her large breasts. They were the first pair he ever saw and he wanted to suck on them, to feel them against his hand and have them all to himself. Now, he was able to do that as he took this opportunity to claim them as his own.

The water ran down their bodies as Naruto lusted after her tits. They were his favorite thing about his mother's body. At least, for now they were.

Kushina felt her groin get hot again. She needed someone to take care of it and the person she wanted was none other than the man who was happily sucking on her teat. She tugged his head back as Naruto let go of her breast with a pop and looked up at her. "Naruto...I need you..." She told him and he watched her move her hand down to her crotch. Naruto felt his face get hot and red as he realized what his mother wanted him to do. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"Okay..." He told her with a toothy grin and got down to his knees. He felt the warm water hit his knees as his face was now right in front of her vagina. The opening that he came out of was his for the taking and he became aroused at the thought. Not wasting another second, he leaned forward and began licking her pink folds with hunger. Kushina screamed in delight as her womanhood was getting orally pleasured by her son.

"Ahhh...that's it...right there...ahhh..." She screamed as Naruto latched on to her vagina and inserted his tongue inside her opening. "Ahhh!" She quickly placed a hand on his head and gripped his blond hair tightly. She placed her other hand behind her on the glass to keep her from falling under the pleasure. Wanting more room to use his tongue, he grabbed a hold of her leg and lifted it up. She squealed at the contact of his strong hands against her slender leg and felt her son lift her leg up.

He now had more room to work with as he latched onto her pussy and sucked on her folds. She screamed and pushed his head closer to her opening. She loved how good he was pleasuring her with his tongue. It was far better than using her own fingers as he performed cunnilingus on her with so much passion and enthusiasm behind it. It was such a long time since she felt someone's tongue roam her vagina like this. He moved his tongue around her with so much quickness and force that it increased her please ten fold. His tongue felt so strong inside her and his movements stimulated her orgasm to a new high she never felt before.

"Okaa-san...you taste so good..." He commented as Kushina leaned her head back and smiled.

"Ahhh...oh Naruto...you're so good at this..." She replied back to him. She gripped his hair tighter as she felt her orgasm coming. "I'm cumming..." She moaned and pushed him closer to her. Naruto continued his actions until he felt her walls try to clamp down in his tongue. She let out a loud scream as her orgasm hit her like a truck. She made sure to keep Naruto right where he was as she felt him drink every single bit of his juices. She shuddered and held on for dear life as she waited for her orgasm to die down.

When it finally did, Naruto let go of her leg and removed his head from her pussy. She kept her hand on his head as she felt him look up at her. She looked down and the two smiled at one another. Naruto stood back up and kissed her. She tasted her own juices on his lips and in his mouth as she realized how sweet she tasted. The broke the kiss and stared at each other with such loving expressions.

"Okaa-san...I..." Naruto spoke as she placed a finger on his lip and smiled adorably at him.

"Let me clean up first..." She told him and pushed him away slightly. She got under the shower and let the water spray down her body. The water felt amazing on her skin. Naruto wanted to wait, but he was an impatient individual. He stood behind her and then suddenly reached forward and cupped her breast with one hand and the other roamed down to her vagina and he started to rub his fingers against her swollen lower lips. "Ahhh...wait...Naruto..." She screamed in slight protest. She didn't mind him doing this to her, but she wanted to take a breather after experiencing such an incredible orgasm.

Naruto ignored her and continued doing what he was doing. He planted kisses on her neck and trailed them down to her collarbone. He loved how smooth her skin felt against hi slips. He latched onto her collarbone and sucked on the skin. Kushina moaned in delight as she knew he was going to leave a red hickey at that spot. She fell forward, but caught her self when she placed her hands on the wall in front of her.

"Okaa-san..." He moaned and kissed down her back, continuing to massage her breast and inserted a finger inside her.

"Ahh...this feels so good...I...I can't take it anymore..." She turned her head behind him and gave him the most beautiful expression he ever seen on her. Her blushing cheeks, her pleading eyes and furrowed eyebrows. He couldn't say no to that.

"Okay..." He removed his hands from her breast and crotch as he got behind her. He grabbed his cock and rubbed his tip against her lips. She moved a hand to reach for his cock and helped align him with her opening. He then slowly started entering her. The moment she long waited for was happening. A penis was finally going to enter inside her. After fifteen years, one was going to fill her up and help out with her needs.

Naruto grunted. He couldn't believe how tight she was. How hard her walls were clamping around his tip. Just his tip. It felt incredible and he could have came right there. However, he held back, there was no way he was going to cum so soon. She waited a long time to finally have a cock inside her. He was not going to disappoint her. He began to insert the rest of penis into her. Her walls were really wrapping around his erection tightly, almost trying to make him cum right away. He didn't stop though and continued going inside her until he was finally all the way inside. They both moaned.

"Ahhh...finally...a cock is inside me..." She moaned as her need was finally fulfilled. She felt his entire length inside her. The shape, the size, she felt all of it. Naruto groaned and leaned his back as he tried to get used to her tightness. After so long without a sexual partner, it was understandable why she was so tight. It made him happy that he was the first man she allowed to enter her since his father. He felt honored despite the whole immorality of the situation. However, neither cared about that. It felt too good to care about it.

"Okaa-san...I'm gonna start moving..." He told her and she answered with a nod and a moan. Grabbing her waist with his hands, he started pulling out. Her walls felt like they were preventing him from leaving, but they still didn't stop him. He pulled back until only the tip was inside before pushing back in. They both moaned. He pulled back and thrust back inside. Just like she did with his blow job, they started off slow. She waited for her insides to get accustomed to the new intruder as her son plowed his way back inside her. He didn't give her a moment for her insides to do so as he increased the frequency of his thrusts.

His pelvis smacked against her ass, causing the sound to echo inside the shower. They both loved that sound. He gripped her waist tightly to help her move back into his thrust. They were finally having sex with one another. The most forbidden sex there was. Incest. They were committing a taboo that no one should ever find out. It would lead consequences that they didn't want to deal with. They had to keep it a secret between each other. If they did, and no one found out, they would happily have sex whenever they wanted.

Naruto thrust faster until he finally got a nice rhythm going. Kushina felt weak against his thrusts. He was giving her exactly what she wanted. Fifteen years without sex and he was doing a splendid job of satisfying her needs and aches. She loved the shape of his cock as it hit her cervix with ever thrust. Her knees felt weak, but she managed to stay on her feet. His cock felt perfect inside her. It felt like his cock was the right key to the treasure chest of her womanhood. Everything about his cock felt so right inside her. She didn't want any other cock than his and she knew that wouldn't ever be a problem for her.

"Ahhh..faster Naruto..." She pleaded and he answered her with faster and harder thrusts. Her large breasts swayed in unison with his thrusts as Naruto leaned forward and grabbed them both. She let out a scream as he squeezed her breasts and pressed his chest against her back. Her legs tremble a bit at how good her body felt. This was the most amazing sex she has ever had. The right cock, the right setting, the right person. Everything was perfect. The way he massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples with his fingers. The way their flesh smacked against each other, creating a sound that was music to their ears. The way he thrusted inside her with fast and powerful thrusts. It was everything she had wanted after waiting so long.

Naruto groaned when her walls got tighter around his cock. She was really trying to get him to cum, but he persevered. He loved the feeling of her breasts in his hand and her smooth skin against her chest. He leaned down and laid kissed on her back and shoulder blades, sucking on her skin whenever he wanted. He was having sex with the perfect woman. His mother was the perfect woman and he couldn't be happier to lose his virginity to her.

Kushina was amazed that her son could last this long during his first time. Maybe it was his two previous orgasms that helped with that, but the way she felt her walls engulf his penis, his stamina was incredible. The thought of having long sessions of sex sent a chill down her spine. He would please her like her husband never could.

"Ahhh...Okaa-san...I'm gonna cum soon..." He warned her as he lasted as long a she could. He felt his third orgasm of the night quickly approach him. She took a hand off the wall and placed it over one of his and gripped it tightly.

"...Ahhh...me too...faster Naruto...make me cum..." She pleaded with him as he sped up. His thrusts became fast and erratic, the sounds of their smacking flesh losing any rhythm it had. He pounded inside her harder than ever and squeezed her breasts tightly as his orgasm was at it's breaking point.

"Ahhh! Okaa-san!" He screamed as he gave one final hard thrust and climaxed.

"Naruto!" She screamed as well as she felt his hot seed flood her caverns and into her waiting womb. His thrusts were hard and erratic as he unloaded his potent seed inside her. Kushina arched her back against as he hid his face into the area between her shoulder and neck. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her with every spurt of cum he let go and it felt glorious. Nothing they did previously was able to match the moment they reached their climax. It was truly the most incredible feeling either of them ever had.

He gave one last thrust and burst of cum before he let out a sigh of relief and they both fell down to their knees. Kushina and her son panted for air as they came down for their high point. It was the best orgasm she had ever experienced. She did feel a bit worried that he came inside her, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to feel the pleasure, the jubilation of what they did. There was no longer anyway they can go back to being a regular family. They committed incest, something they could never go back from. However, neither cared. Neither said a word to one another. They just simply enjoyed the warmth of one another as the water from the shower head continued to run down their bodies.

**X**

Kushina screamed as she was bouncing on her son's cock. It was weeks since the two first committed incest and ever since, they've done it at least once a day. The love they had for one another was more than enough for them to screw society and morality and just indulge in the most forbidden form of pleasure.

Naruto looked up at his beautiful mother as her breasts bounced along with the rest of her body. He gripped her waist tightly and made thrusted upwards to help her out. Kushina screamed as her body just couldn't had enough of her son's big cock. She placed her hand son his chest as she rode him. Her breasts pressed against each other as her hard nipples twitched with every bounce on his penis.

Naruto reached up towards her breasts and gave them a squeeze and moved them in a circular motion. Kushina threw her head back in response. "Ahhh, oh Naruto...that feels amazing...! I love you so much!" She cried out as her pleasure skyrocketed with his actions.

"I love you too, Okaa-san!" He replied back. She looked back at him and smiled. She leaned down and kissed her son on the lips while continuing to ride him. Their tongues moved with one another in perfect unison and they moaned in each others mouths. She pulled away and straighten herself, allowing him to continue pleasuring her breasts with his strong hands.

"Ahh...I'm gonna cum...Naruto...I'm gonna cum again..." She cried out as her body couldn't hold on anymore.

"Me too..." He replied back as his cock throbbed inside her.

"Let's do it...together..." She asked of him and he simply obliged to her request. She frantically bounced on him and soon enough, both reached their orgasms as Naruto sent his seed up into her waiting womb. They both screamed as Kushina's orgasm splashed all over his cock and she could feel his hot sperm enter her body again. She arched her back while she rode her orgasm and waited for it to subside.

Naruto squeezed her breasts hard during their simultaneous orgasm and then let go when his unloaded his last shot of cum into her. Kushina collapsed onto his chest as she tried to catch her breast. She slid off of him and laid down next to him with a content smile on her face.

"Okaa-san...that was great as always..." Naruto told her and she giggled, lifting her head to look at him.

"Yeah...it was. I love you, Naruto." She smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back at her. "I love you too, Okaa-san..and I will also love our child..." Yes, Kushina was pregnant with her son's child. At first, they were worried about it, but the love they had for one another put those worries away. Kushina was going to love the child she and her son were going to have together. She would love him regardless of what could happen to their child. They were willing to do anything for it as they loved each other very much. They were not worried. They will raise him in secret and no matter what, will always love him, just like they loved each other.

**End**


	6. A Forbidden Heartfilia Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 6: A Forbidden Heartfilia Dance**

**Series: Fairy Tail  
** **Pairing: Jude Heartfilia x Lucy Heartfilia**  
**Requested by: DF4 (Archive of Our Own)**  
**Contains Forced Sex/Rape, but nothing too explicit.**

When her father appeared before her, he no longer looked like the rich, cruel and cold person she once knew. The man who would look like a million bucks and never gave a damn about her feelings and what she wanted. It's been like that since her mother died. Whether he took his sadness and frustration out on her, she wasn't entirely too sure, but she believed it to be the case.

She disliked her father. The way he treated her, his egotistic personality and nothing but money on the brains father. She wanted nothing to do with him. To cut her ties with him. She managed to do so for a long time. Yet, here she was, taking him in and letting him use her shower. No matter how much she disliked her father, she was just too kind of a person to let her father wander the streets of Magnolia like a defeated, smelly and homeless man. She cursed her kindness, but never regretted her trait. After all, she got it from her mother and she loved her late mother very dearly.

She sat at her desk, writing in her diary her daily activities and some pent up frustration about her father. She clenched the pen tightly and pressed down hard on the paper as she wrote down her feelings. She could hear the sound of the shower behind her and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. 'Once he's done, I'm kicking him out...' She decided. She was going to give him some food and money and set him off to a place far and away from her. She didn't care where, just somewhere she wouldn't see his face.

She heard the shower turn off from within the bathroom and stopped writing in her diary. She quickly closed the book and hid it in the drawer to her right. She grabbed some men clothes she found lying in her apartment and walked towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited for her father to answer.

"Lucy?" She heard him call out.

"I'm leaving some clothes in front of the door. Once you get changed, you can leave." She replied back to him in a cold manner.

"A-Alright...thanks..." He muttered behind the door.

"...yeah..." She replied softly and placed the spare clothing on the floor and walked back to her room. When she got there, she sat down on the bed, pressed her knees against her body and wrapped her arms around her legs. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she waited patiently for him to leave so that she can finally relax her body. Her thoughts ran wild about her father, with how stupid and cold he was and how she wouldn't forgive him. She also cursed her kindness, but not as much as the complaints she had about her father.

Eventually, her father walked into her room, now wearing the clothes she gave him and carrying the cloth he wore before in his hand. She looked up from her bed and gave him an angry look that told him she didn't want anything to do with him. She pouted and turned her head away.

"Lucy...I..." He began to talk and she pretended to ignore him. "I...I know I was foolish...stupid...and wrong with the way I treated you...it was unacceptable for a father to treat his daughter like that. I just want to say, I'm sorry...I know you probably won't accept my apology, but I just wanted you to know that...is there...any way we can just talk for a bit?" Lucy didn't respond and refused to turn her head. Her father, Jude, didn't want to just leave without at least talking to her. He just wanted to talk to her, about her new life, how she was doing, just anything. He slowly approached her and stood in front of her. She still refused to turn her head. "Please Lucy..."

"There is nothing to talk about..." She responded coldly to her. "...just leave."

"But..."

"I said just leave!" She raised her voice as her father started down at her with hurt expression. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he just wanted to talk. Her refusal to do so hurt him...and made him a bit angry.

"Please Lucy...I just want to talk...please..." She finally turned her head and looked at him in anger.

"I said leave! How many times do I have to tell you!? I don't want to talk...I just want you to leave." Jude felt his anger get stronger as he clenched his fists. All he wanted was a simple talk and here she was denying him something as simple as that. It made his blood boil. His daughter, his own flesh and blood was refusing him. He wanted to know when she got such a disrespectful attitude. His anger soon took over his thoughts.

"...you...disrespectful girl...you dare talk to me that way...I'll show you...' He gritted his teeth and dropped the dirty cloth he held to the floor and quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. Lucy's eyes widened and she let out a scream at how forceful her father was.

"W-What...what are you...?" She asked as she tried to fight back against him, kicking her legs to try and push him off of her. "Let me go!" She shouted as he gripped her wrists tighter. She hissed from the pain and stared up at her father.

"You...damn girl...I'm your father and this is how you treat me...after everything I did for you, gave you...my fortune, my love...you dare disrespect me?" He growled in anger and frustration.

"W-What!? You called that love!? You made me feel so miserable! Ever since Okaa-san died, you treated me like some sort of property and couldn't care less about me. You were so cold and you have the audacity to tell me I'm disrespectful towards you!?" She retorted back, furrowing her eyebrows and continued to try and break free from his grip.

"You're my daughter! You have to respect me and love me no matter what!" He yelled. Lucy couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me!? I'm your daughter! Not some property you can just throw away and use however you like! I have my own free will! Let me go!" Lucy continued to struggle.

"Don't you understand! Why do I have to be treated like this!? All I want to do is talk and you're not even letting me do that!? You know how that makes me feel!? My own daughter showing me disrespect is shameful!" He roared back. "Ever since...ever since Layla died...I...I was so scared...so lonely...so miserable...and then you run away! What kind of daughter does that!?"

"It's your fault! Just because Okaa-san died, you didn't have to treat me like I was nothing, like I didn't even exist to you any more than a piece of meat! If she was here, she would be so disgusted with the person you have become! You became a terrible person and I couldn't take it anymore and ran away! I had no choice and I'm glad I did!" She yelled back as they glared at each other.

"You..." He gritted his teeth in anger. He had no response to his daughter's words and it made him infuriated. His temper was taking over and he lost all sense of his mind. "...you still look at me like I'm worthless...I hate that look..." He glared at her and moved her arms up over her head. He pulled them together and held them both down with one hand. "...I'll show you not to disrespect me!" He yelled and took his free hand, placed it on her white blouse and pulled.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw her father tear her shirt, revealing her beige colored bra and exposed skin. "W-What are you doing!? Let me go!" She felt her cheeks get red and struggled harder. He sat down on her waist to prevent her from escaping as she thrashed her legs around behind him. Lucy wasn't able to get out of his strong grip. She became scared. "Let me go! What do you think you're doing to your daughter?"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "This is your punishment for disobeying me and making me feel like shit! A father should discipline his daughter!" He growled and grabbed one of her breast tightly. Lucy let out a scream as her father fondled her.

"N-No...stop it..." Lucy pleaded as she closed her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to break free from his hold.

"Damn it...how dare you get breasts this big..." He growled and moved his hand in small, but rough circles. Lucy squealed when she felt his hand squeezing her breasts.

"S-Stop it...please..." She tried pleading with her father, but that still didn't make him stop. He quickly switched breasts and did the same thing. She tried and tried, but no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get out of his grip. "...please...stop it...Otou-san..."

He didn't listen to her pleas and continued massaging her breasts. He would squeeze her large mound tightly and move it around, earning squeals and screams from his daughter. When he got bored of this, he grabbed her bra and pushed it lowered it down, revealing her pink, and in his eyes juicy, nipples. Lucy screamed again as the cold night air blew against her sensitive nipples. She couldn't believe she had her breasts exposed to her father. This was downright awful and disgusting and she felt so ashamed of herself. She tried again to fight back, but she couldn't even budge.

"Damn...they're just as big as hers...maybe even bigger..." She heard him mutter and looked up at him to see the lust he had for breasts in his eyes.

"Please...stop it..." She cried weakly, no longer having much energy to yell. She never felt so ashamed and embarrassed in her life.

"You say you want me to stop...but your breasts say otherwise..." He told her as he leaned down and latched his mouth over one of her sensitive teats. Lucy screamed as she felt her father sucking on her boob.

"Stop it!" She screamed and turned her head, trying her hardest to fight the pleasure building up inside her. She could not believe how her body was reacting. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her hard nipple and for the first time that night, Lucy moaned. 'No...I can't...no...this is wrong...I shouldn't be feeling good...'

Her father lifted his head let go of her breast with a pop. "You keep telling me to stop, but your body is saying something different." He smirked and latched onto her breast again. He took his hand and moved it down to her crotch. He rubbed his fingers across her panties and smirked at how wet she was. "See, your very wet." He told her before going back to her breasts.

"Ahhhh...stop it..." Lucy tried to scream, but it came out as a moan. 'No...I can't...this doesn't feel good...it doesn't feel good at all...so why...' She didn't understand any of this. She just wanted him to stop, to end this and kick him out for good. Yet, her body was demanding him for more. To suck on her teat more, to rub against her panties more. It was wrong and shameful.

He switched breasts one final time, savoring the taste of his own daughter. Lucy continued to struggle, but her body was becoming weak and giving in to the pleasure. She couldn't believe what her body was doing. She was getting sexually assaulted by her father and yet her body was slowly accepting his actions. She didn't want this. She didn't want to feel this way. Her body just refused to listen to her. Her body didn't know this was wrong and no matter how much she tried to deny, to fight back the pleasure, her body just kept on refusing her.

He let go of her breasts with a pop and removed his fingers from her soaking wet panties. She hoped that this was finally the end. She was afraid of what her body would have wanted if he continued. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end. Her father had enough of teasing her and was going straight to the main course. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her father lowered his pants and underwear to let his erection spring forward.

It was the first time she ever saw someone's erection that was as big as his. Most of the ones she did see were by accident and weren't even fully erect. The shape and size of it was unlike she's ever seen before. The worse part of all this was that it was her father's penis. He was going to put something that big and, considering whose it belonged to, disgusting.

"Damn...do you know how long its been..." He cursed as he gave his penis a few small strokes. "...how long it's been since I did this...did this with your mother..."

"...n-no...stop..." Lucy pleaded with a shaky and broken voice as tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"...damn it...you look just like her...you look just like her..." He leaned down suddenly and planted hi slips on her mouth. Lucy's eyes widened and tears began to fall down her cheeks as her father took away her first kiss. She let out noises of protest, but they did nothing. She could feel his tongue lick her bottom lip and trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and kept her mouth shut, not wanting to give him anymore satisfaction.

She held on for as long as she could. However, when she felt his tip rub against her panties, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly to let out a muffled scream. He then inserted his tongue into her mouth. She felt his wet tongue roam around inside her mouth, licking everywhere until he moved his tongue with hers. Their tongues now were in a dance that she wanted no part of. She hated it. The kiss, the whole situation. She didn't want this. Her body, did however.

She let out a surprise moan and she clenched her fists tightly as her tongue started moving along with hers, no control whatsoever. She could feel her father smirk against her mouth. She hated that smirk. She wanted him to stop, to have the strength to stop him herself or someone helping her before he broke through the taboo wall that a father and daughter should never go through.

'Someone...help me...' Lucy pleaded. However, on that night, no one was coming to help her.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his daughter. She looked miserable and scared. Her tears roamed down her cheeks as she panted and let out soft cries. If he was sane, he would have stopped, apologized quickly and ran out of her apartment. However, he was no longer sane. He had lost everything and the one person he thought he could depend on, wasn't going to help him in anyway and he completely lost it. He no longer cared about what he has done or what he was about to do. He had enough of losing everything. He needed something to make him feel at least somewhat happy and he was not afraid or guilty to use his daughter to do so. He knew the consequences of his actions, but from a man who has lost everything, he downright didn't give a damn.

"...damn it...this is your fault...you look just like her...you don't want to help me...so...I wonder...do you feel the same way she did...?" Her eyes widened as he tore her skirt off and then followed that by tearing her panties off of her. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with his daughter's virgin pussy.

"No...stop it...not this..please...I'm sorry Otou-san...please stop..." She pleaded with a weakened voice and for a moment he stopped. She wanted to yell, to alert someone about what was going to happen, but her voice felt so weak, just like her body. She was no longer struggling as her body had no strength to fight back. He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Oh...now I'm Otou-san?" He said, anger in his voice. Lucy's eyes widened. "...sorry...but it's too late for that..." He then touched her entrance with his mushroom shaped tip and inserted himself inside her. Lucy screamed as she felt his cock enter inside her and quickly tear through her hymen. He took his hand and covered her mouth with it to muffle her screams. He didn't want anyone to be alerted of what was transpiring. They now were committing the most forbidden of all social taboos. They were now committing incest.

'No...it hurts...it hurts so much...' The pain was too much for her to bear. The pain felt worse to her when she remembered who it was that was inside her. Who she was having sex with. Who she lost her virginity to. This was horrible to her.

For Jude Heartfilia, he hadn't felt a pussy this tight since the first time he had sex with Layla. The walls clamped around his erection sending him to a state of euphoria. He lost any sense of morality at that point and ignored the muffled screams from his daughter below. All he cared about was the amazing feeling below him. He had his eyes closed as he wanted to get remember this feeling for a long time.

Blood dripped onto the sheets as the pain Lucy felt was subsiding, but that didn't matter as she felt even worse. She felt dirty.

"You're so tight..." He groaned.

"Please...stop..." She tried again, but it still didn't work. Her father was not going to listen to her.

When Jude felt like he had enough being still inside her. He started pulling out, but then immediately went back in. He groaned at how amazing it felt. Her walls just kept wrapping around his shaft every time he went back in. He started off slow, but that didn't last long as he increased his tempo. Lucy hated when he hit against her cervix. She hated it. Her body was telling her otherwise. Every time he thrust deep inside her, her body felt a jolt of pleasure she never felt before. It was a sensation she hated, but also one she wanted to feel again. She hated how her body was fighting with her mind. She just wanted all this to end.

Jude started to thrust faster inside her. His balls smacking against her ass as the sounds of her muffled voice, his groans and their flesh echoed throughout the room. It was a mixture of sounds and she didn't like any of them. She tried fighting back, but it was futile. Her body was just not listening to her.

Jude looked down and saw her breasts bounce along with his thrusts and he wanted to feel them again. He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze. She let out a scream and a moan as she no longer was able to scream in resistance. Her voice was lost as her body was more focused on the pleasure.

"Damn...you feel so good..." She heard him say, thrusting faster and harder into her. He massaged her breasts with every thrust, pinching her hard nipples in between his fingers. She stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to look anywhere else but there. She hated her body. She hate dhow it was feeling and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her moans escaped her mouth constantly, no longer being held back by her.

'Just...end it already...' She just wanted it to end and be done with it. Have him be down with her body and then she'll never see him again.

"How about you?" Her eyes widened a bot as she turned her head to look at him at his question. Was he being serious? She hated it. She hated him. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to end it.

"It feels good..." Her mind suddenly stopped. 'W-What did I say...? Did I just say...it felt good too? No...why...why did I just say that...' She saw him smirk at her response.

"You too, huh? So, you decided to give in...that's a good girl..." He told her and leaned down to kiss her.

'No...I didn't mean it! Why did I just say that? I do not feel good...I do not...it's just my body talking for me...yeah...I definitely do not feel good...' She denied and refuted in her mind what her mouth spoke out. He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down her neck, sending a chill down her spine. She shuddered when kissed her neck and then sucked on her skin. 'No...it doesn't feel good...it doesn't...' She continued to deny the pleasure. When her father removed his mouth from her neck and then latched on her free breast, she let out a scream that was filled with so much pleasure that she no longer tried to deny it. "Ahhh! Yes, keep doing that!" She screamed as her father smirked again. He let go of her wrists and she immediately placed one hand behind his head, pulling him closer to her and the other behind his back, urging him to thrust faster and harder inside her.

'So...you finally gave in...' He thought and squeezed her breast tightly and sucked on the other while flicking his tongue on her nipple. He thrust harder and faster as their flesh smacked harder and louder. Lucy finally gave in to the euphoric sensation, her mind no longer cared who was fucking her or that she was enjoying incest with her father, she just didn't want him to stop. Her wet pussy made it much easier for her father to thrust inside her, but she still remained tight enough to keep the bliss from before.

"Faster...ah..this feels so good..." She moaned, grasping his hair and gripping his shirt tightly.

He let go of her breast with a pop and focused on his thrusts. He placed a hand on her waist as the other remained on her large breast. Soon enough, the pleasure was reaching a boiling point for both of them as their orgasms approached. Lucy looked at her father with nothing but lust as she pulled him closer to her body. He let go of her breast and waist and placed them on the bed, gripping the sheets as his thrusts became both hard and erratic. His speed declined a little, but still gave his thrusts the same sensation they both felt throughout their love making.

"I'm gonna cum, Lucy..." He told her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too...faster..." She replied and wrapped her arms around his back, gripping his shirt.

Jude did as she asked and continued fucking her. The pressure was getting stronger and their explosive orgasms were about to interrupt. "Lucy...fuck...ah...I'm cumming...!"

"Me too...ahh...Otou-san...faster...I'm cumming too!" Lucy replied back, not letting him go. He gritted his teeth tightly as he gave one last hard thrust and exploded inside her.

"Lucy!" He screamed as he unloaded his potent seed inside her.

"Otou-san!" She screamed as she came as well. Her walls tightened around is erection and her juices flowed out from her vagina and onto her bed. She could feel his hot semen go straight into her womb, filling her up completely and covering her walls with his thick white sperm. Lucy felt his cock twitch with every load he sent up her walls. He spurted so much of his backed up seed that it started overflowing from her pussy.

Lucy never felt such pleasure from her father cumming inside her. It was amazing and the best feeling she ever had. At that moment, she didn't care about the consequences or who was cumming inside her. She just wanted the feeling of jubilation to never end.

Jude cursed as he let out the last spurts of his cum inside her before beginning to pull out of her. She loosened her legs and he pulled out, his cum still leaking out of her, mixing with her blood from earlier. "Damn...that was the most amazing orgasm I ever had...aren't you glad you finally accepted me...?" He asked her with a smirk. Lucy panted as she was trying to catch her breath. When her father asked her the question, she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah..." She replied simply, lost in the feeling and lust of her very first sexual experience. Granted it was with her father, but she didn't care at that point.

"Good...but we're not done yet..." He told her.

"Huh?" She asked as she felt her father grab her waist and turn her around so that she laid on her stomach, breast pressing against the bed. He grabbed her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze before pulling them apart to reveal her vagina again. He crawled on top her and aligned his penis against her pussy again. He quickly inserted himself inside again and Lucy let out a scream. Her father started to pound inside her again as she gripped the sheets tightly.

"Ahhh...faster..." Lucy moaned out and he smirked before doing what she asked for. Lucy could not explain why this felt as good as it did. She should hate it, yet her body and mind were now consumed by the lust and pleasure.

The father and daughter continued their night of passion. Their groans and moans came together in unison with the incestuous passion. He continued to thrust hard and faster until they both reached their second orgasm of the night. Once they finished, he collapsed onto her as they panted and just let the sounds of the breathing send them into a deep sleep.

**X**

It was weeks since Lucy had incest with her father. Every time she would come home from a mission, her father would meet her in some alley way and request her for some sexual favors.

Lucy bobbed her head as she sucked on her fathers cock. They were in an alleyway in Magnolia as she knelt down on the floor and pleasured her father with her mouth. She couldn't resist him anymore and she was now doing this on her own free will. Jude groaned and leaned his head back in pleasure. He placed a hand on her head and gripped her blond hair. 'Damn she looks just like her...but...she feels so much better...' He thought looking down at his daughter.

Soon enough, he came and unloaded his seed inside her mouth. She drank all of his seed until he stopped. She let go of his penis and swallowed whatever was left inside her mouth before standing up. "Otou-san...I need you again..." She pleaded with him with lust in her eyes.

"Of course." He smirked as she turned around and lifted up her skirt. He pushed her panties to the side and aligned his penis with her opening. He thrust inside. Lucy gritted her teeth to prevent the moan from escaping as her father pounded inside her.

They had sex in the alleyway and he came inside her again when he finished. He leaned his body against her as he panted.

"Otou-san..." She moaned.

"You're such a good girl, Lucy..." He whispered in her ear. "Make sure you take care of our child...alright...?"

"Yes..." She nodded. Lucy was pregnant with her father's child, something she at first was horrified about. However, after a talk with him and another night of coitus, she soon came to accept her pregnancy. She didn't know what it would lead to or what would happen, but at the moment, she just wanted to continue having incestuous sex with her father. The reason why? Because it just felt so damn good.

**End**


	7. A Forbidden Kurosaki Dance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 7: A Forbidden Kurosaki Dance I**

**Series: Bleach  
** **Pairing: Ichigo x Yuzu, Slight Karin x Isshin**

Yuzu loved her family. Her father, her brother and her twin sister. She loved them with every ounce of being. However, she had a secret, one that she knew she shouldn't have. It was immoral and just wrong. She knew it and yet, she couldn't deny or reject her feelings. Yuzu Kurosaki was in love with her brother. Not sibling love, but one that goes beyond that kind of relationship. She couldn't help it. He was simply the perfect guy. He was tall, strong, smart, kind and brave, just like all the heroes she would watch on television or read in books. He was the perfect guy. So, why did he have to be her brother?

Sometimes, Yuzu cursed being related to Ichigo. She wanted to express her feelings to him, to show him that she loved him more than her brother. She loved him as a man. A man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. To cook for him, clean for him and become his wife. Become the only person he would ever look at her with all the love he can have for someone. She wanted to be that person, that woman he would fall in love with and live together as husband and wife for the rest of their lives.

However, society wouldn't allow them to be together. They would never allow her to marry her brother, start a family or do anything remotely close to what she wanted. If only Ichigo wasn't her brother.

Yuzu sighed as she finished washing the dishes. She spent the entire time with her thoughts and completely forgot the time. She looked up and saw that it was already close to bed time. She needed to take a shower before going to sleep. So, she walked upstairs, grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Yuzu was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't unaware of the sound of the shower head being turned off. She casually walked into the bathroom as the glass door to the show slid open. She stopped and looked forward as she saw an image that she would burn into her head for the rest of her life. In front of her, stood the naked form of her, hot, muscular and sexy looking older brother. Her face became red as she saw everything, including the package he had in his groin area.

Ichigo was unaware at first of his sister's presence as he grabbed a towel that hung on the wall and rubbed his face with it. He then used it to dry his hair and then he lifted his head to see his younger sister standing in the bathroom with a bright red face and widened eyes. It took him a moment to act before he had a small blush on his cheeks and used the towel to cover his groin area.

"Y-Yuzu! What are you doing in here!?" He shouted, breaking her from her perverted thoughts.

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry, Onii-chan! I didn't know you were in here! I'm going to go now!" Yuzu screamed in response and bolted out of the bathroom. Ichigo let out a deep sigh.

Yuzu couldn't help the perverted thoughts run through her mind. The image of his penis was etched in her dirty mind and she couldn't get it out of her head. The shape, the length, the size of it. It looked as incredible as her wildest imaginations. She saw her brother's penis and was actually excited about it. She waited patiently for her brother to leave the bathroom, leaning against the wall across from the door. When she heard the sound of the door turning, she blushed and looked down to the floor, embarrassed to even make eye contact with her brother.

When Ichigo stepped out, he saw his younger sister across from him. He turned his head away, feeling nervous and scratched the back of his head. He was fully dressed in a white shirt and pajama pants, but despite the clothing, Yuzu couldn't help but picture his naked form standing in front of her. "I-I'm done..." She heard him and nodded slowly in response. She quickly rushed into the bathroom, passing by her brother and shut the door behind her. Ichigo didn't move as he waited for the door to shut. He sighed. "Damn..." He muttered before walking to his room.

Yuzu leaned against the door as her breathing became fast. Her mind was filled with dirty thoughts, thoughts that a girl like her shouldn't be having, but she did. Her face was hot and red with embarrassment, arousal and frustration. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart racing.

She needed to cool down and a shower was just what she needed. Placing her spare clothing down in a basket, she started undressing. Once she was fully naked, she walked toward the shower and closed the glass door behind her. She turned on the water and let the cool water run down her petite body. However, it didn't help her body cool down. She still felt hot and her body felt weird, especially the area in between her legs.

The images of her brother's naked body resurfaced again as she let out a small whimper. She didn't know what was going on with her body, but she knew it had to do with her brother. The image of her brother's body was now stuck in her head and it made the ache in her crotch get stronger. She needed to do something to quell such a strong feeling. So, she moved her hand down and rubbed her fingers against her opening. She bit her bottom lip to prevent the loud moan from escaping her body. Her legs felt weak and she stumbled backwards until her back was against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Despite being surprised by the sudden feeling of touching herself, it was exactly what she needed. So, she rubbed herself again and again. The feeling of her fingers rubbing against her wet folds was unbelievable. It sent a surge of pleasure throughout her body and she wondered why. Was this what they called masturbating? If it was, she wondered why she didn't do this from the start. She continued to feel herself and her she let out moans as she did so.

She could feel her crotch become wet with a sticky like substance and she knew it wasn't the water coming out of the shower head. She wasn't too sure what it was that was leaking out of her, but she knew it must have been her body fluids. She read books about masturbation and what happens during, so she had a vague idea about what was happening. She then remembered something else from the book, and inserted a finger inside her. She bit her bottom lip as she felt an even more intense feeling than before. Her finger was inside her as she moved it around. She felt her walls wrap around her finger and she started to move her finger in and out of her. She placed a hand to her mouth to muffle her noises as they became louder.

She continued to use her fingers to pleasure herself. She inserted two at one point and it exceeded her expectations. It was such an incredible feeling, one that she never knew was possible to be felt. She thrust her fingers inside her and continued to do so until she felt a certain pressure build up inside her. She stared at the ceiling and removed her hand from her mouth and grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a squeeze. Yuzu felt elated as her brother's image flooded her mind.

"O-Onii-chan...faster..." She moaned as she thrust her fingers faster inside her. She threw her head back as she massaged her breast with one hand and the other quickened her thrusts. The pressure that built inside her soon became too much to hold on to and she immediately let it burst. Yuzu quickly placed her hand back over her mouth as she screamed through her very first orgasm. Her body twitched as her secretion was being let loose down her leg and onto the shower floor.

After a few more seconds, her orgasm died down and she slid down to the floor. Her legs were no longer able to hold her up as she removed her hand from her mouth. She panted and tried to catch her breath. It was the most incredible feeling she ever felt. It was amazing and thrilling at the same time. It made it even better when she thought about her brother and moaned for him. Safe to say, she was kind of happy she got to see his naked body. It led her to do something she never thought she would do and she wanted to do it again.

However, she did have patience and control over herself. Once she caught her breath and her heart settled down, she stood up and started to wash herself. Once she was done, she turned off the water, got out of the shower and quickly got dressed into her pajamas.

She left the bathroom and started heading towards her room. Yuzu walked inside and over to her bed and laid down on it, covering herself with the sheets. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. Images of her brother continued to plague her mind. She didn't know what to do. She could ask her sister, but she felt too embarrassed to do so. She definitely couldn't ask her brother and her father wasn't getting home until later that night. She kind of wished she had her mother for times like this, but even then she knew it would be an embarrassing subject.

She sat up and let out a big sigh. She got out of her bed and headed out of her room. Maybe a drink of water would help her. She walked down the hallway, but then stopped in front of her brother's room and saw that it was slightly cracked open. She placed a hand on her chest and clenched her pajama top. She gulped and walked toward the door. She became curious and peeked inside. She saw her brother laying on his bed, a book covering his face as his calm breathing told her he must have fallen asleep while reading. She smiled warmly at him and entered his room quietly.

She walked over to him and looked down at his body. Immediately, her mind flashed her images of his naked form and she blushed again. Her face got hot as she placed her hands on her cheeks to feel how hot they were.

"Yuzu..." She froze in place. She looked over to his face and saw that he was just talking in his sleep. She let out a sigh. She looked back down at his body and her eyes wandered over it. She then laid her eyes on his crotch and her eyes widened and face became hotter as she remembered the image of his penis.

Her body felt hot and aroused. Her mind was flooded with images of his penis and she wanted to see it again. She didn't understand why, but she did. She gulped in nervousness as she lifted her arm and slowly reached out towards his crotch. She placed a hand over his pants and clenched her other hand tightly. Closing her eyes, she lowered her hand and felt the shape of his penis. She opened her eyes and rubbed her hand against it. Her eyes widened slightly, feeling the shape and size of his penis.

It sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't believe what she was doing. The only type of people she knew who would do something like this were perverts. Was she a pervert? She couldn't answer that as she was too focused on feeling his appendage.

She then started rubbing her hand against his pants. She could feel every inch of his penis against her fingers. It felt incredible. She was amazed at the size and shape of it. It was very big and she wondered how it was able to get so big. She figured it must have been how well in shape he was in and she was glad for that. The ache she felt in her groin returned and she squirmed in place. However, she never removed her hand from his crotch. She looked over at him and saw the book still on his face, but from what she could tell, he was still asleep.

She then wanted to get a bit bold. She grabbed the top of his pants and slowly lowered them until she reached the hole in his boxers. She could barely see his penis through the hole and she gulped. Taking a deep breath, she reached out into the hole and for the first time, touched his penis. In fact, it was the first penis she had ever touched. It felt extremely warm and soft, but started to get a bit harder. She wasn't sure what was going on, but then saw his penis start to get up with her touch until it became a big bulge and felt hard against her hand.

She looked down at the bulge. It gave her the impression that it was trying to set itself free. Not wanting to cause any discomfort for her brother, she grabbed his penis and lead it through the hole and sprung free against the cool night air. Her eyes widened when she saw how different it looked compared to when she first saw it. The first time she saw it, it look limped and a bit shorter, but now, she saw it get bigger, harder, and saw, for the first time, his red mushroom shaped head.

Yuzu wasn't sure what caused the change, but as she continued to stare at his erection, the more she wanted to touch it. When she saw that he was still sound asleep, Yuzu reached out for his erection and wrapped one of her delicate hands around it. Her hand barely was able to reach around his penis as she felt his hot member twitch softly against her hand. Her mouth gaped open in awe. He felt hot in her hand, similar to how her body felt, She wondered if he was experiencing the same feeling as she was. Did he have a similar ache like she did? She couldn't answer her own question, but when she gave it a light squeeze, her brother groaned slightly in his sleep.

She froze for a bit, scared he might have been waking up. When he didn't move, she let out a sigh of relief and looked back down at his penis. It was fairly long and big and when she gave him a squeeze, he felt soft. She thought back to the book she read and remembered an image of someone moving their hands while holding onto a penis. Curious on why someone would do that, she started moving her hand up and down his erection. She heard him grunt, but didn't stop her hand.

She felt every single part of his penis against her hand. It was strange, yet exciting to be doing this. She then heard a moan. A moan similar to what she let out when she pleasured herself in the shower. It was then that she knew why someone would do this to the male genitalia. It felt good. Similar to how it felt good for her when she rubbed her vagina and inserted her fingers inside her. Knowing that she was making her older brother feel good, she continued moving her hand. She increased her speed, feeling her hand glide over his mushroom shaped tip and feeling the different texture compared to his shaft.

She heard her brother groan and moan along with her movements, but the fact he didn't say anything or move told her he was still asleep. So, without much hesitation, she moved her hand faster. She continued to do so for a while until she felt a sticky substance against her fingers. Blinking at it, she wondered what it was. She rubbed his tip with her thumb, feeling the liquid stick to her skin. She pulled her thumb away and saw a trail of the substance keep her tongue and his tip connected. Was this the same thing as what came out of her? She wasn't sure, but she concluded that it was.

It was different compared to her own. It felt more sticky and thicker. She then had a thought. What did it taste like? Thinking back to the book, she did see the female person put her mouth over the male person's penis. She wasn't sure why one would do that, but at this moment in time, she was curious enough to try. She quietly and softly got on her brother's bed and nestled in between his legs. She continued to rub her hand on his shaft as she got closer to it. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis. At first, she found it to be bitter. Not a taste she was fond of, but regardless of her own preference, she flicked her tongue once more.

She noticed that the substance did taste somewhat salty. She found it strange, but at this point didn't really question it any further. She flicked her tongue again and then swirled it around his tip. Ichigo groaned as she saw him move his head. When he did, the book that was on his face fell and landed on the floor. She froze as she looked at her brother's sleeping face. She sighed and then went back to what she was doing. She kept her eyes on his face to make sure he didn't wake up as she moved her tongue around his penis.

She then trailed her tongue down his length, tasting every single inch of his penis on her tongue. She started to like the taste of her brother and it made her body feel hot at the thought. Her saliva coated his length and mix with the pre-cum that he was leaking out of him. Yuzu did find it weird that her brother, despite moaning and groaning, was not waking up from what she was doing. If it did feel as good as she thought it did for him, he should have woken up. However, she was also glad he didn't because who knows what could have happened if he woke up right at this moment and saw what she was doing. She was scared at the thought, but despite her fear, she continued licking his shaft.

She went back up to the tip and flicked her tongue again, tasting his pre-cum and now loving the taste. She wanted to feel more of him and wondered if there was something else she could do. She tried to remember something from the book on sex education she read and remembered seeing something like a woman putting a man's penis inside her mouth. She stopped her licking and leaned away from his penis and looked at hit with narrowed her eyes. She wondered if she should try it. Biting her bottom lip softly, she made her decision.

She leaned forward and put her mouth over his mushroom shaped head. She could barely fit the entire head in her mouth, but it didn't stop her. She continued lowering her head down his length, feeling his penis in her mouth, her tongue moving around it. She continued moving her head down until she stopped when she felt a bad feeling when she reached a certain point. She stayed still as she slowly began getting used to having a penis as big as her brother's nestled in her mouth. She moved her tongue across his length as her brother moaned.

She felt the heat emitting from his penis all over mouth as she let out a moan in response. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next, but she found it a bit difficult to breath, so she started moving her head back up. As she did, her brother's groans became louder and looked up to make sure he was still asleep. He was, so she continued moving up. She did find his groan to be different from the ones she heard earlier and wondered if what she was doing made him feel better. She continued to move up until only the tip was left in her mouth. Believing she made her brother feel good by her movement, she went back down on him and then back up.

She slowly did it again as she tried to get used to having his penis in her mouth. She heard him groan again and figured what she was doing was making him feel extremely good. So, she didn't stop and continued moving her mouth up and down his length. His penis was coated with the mixture of both her saliva and his pre-cum, making it smooth and easy for her to bob her head.

Once it became an easy transition for her, she continued giving her brother a blow job. Her body felt hot and her crotch once again became wet from both the excitement and arousal. She moaned against his skin as she tasted his pre-cum all over her mouth and it tasted delicious to her. She peeked over at her brother's face and saw his face get contorted with different expressions. She couldn't tell what his furrowed eyebrows and mouth gaped open meant, but she liked what she was doing too much to care to stop.

She placed a hand on his thigh to help balance herself as she increased the speed of her bobbing. She took her other hand and wrapped it around the lower end of his penis that she couldn't fit in her mouth and gave it small strokes in unison with her movements.

She then felt his cock twitch and wasn't entirely sure what that meant. So, she continued bobbing her head. She was amazed at how much of a heavy sleeper her brother was. To think, after all she was doing to him, he hasn't woken up. She was thankful for that though. She felt him twitch again in her mouth and it made her curious why. When she went faster, the rate of his twitches increased as well. She wondered if something was going to happen. Maybe it would be something similar to what she experienced when she let go of that pressure in his stomach.

She wasn't exactly sure, but continued to move her head nonetheless. Soon enough, the twitching became erratic and before Yuzu had a chance to react, she felt something burst into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt something hot, sticky and thick shoot into her mouth. Surprised by this, she let go of his penis quickly and when she did, Ichigo's thick semen shot onto her face and chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head as her face was hit by the strange substance. She stayed still as the bursts of his thick seed continued to spray onto her until it stopped.

When she no longer felt something warm hit her cheek, she turned her head and saw his cock calm down, yet still stay hard. She sat up and raised a hand to her cheek, feeling his thick semen against her fingers. She took the semen and looked at it. She wondered if this was similar to the liquid that escaped from her body when she finished masturbating. She assumed it was and moved her finger towards her mouth and started licking it. It tasted similar to the substance that covered his penis, yet oddly was more thicker and saltier. She liked it.

Looking over her body and saw all the white semen that she was covered with it. Taking her hand, she quickly began to clean herself up, licking his semen off of her until it was all gone. She sighed and looked down at his still erect penis. She gazed over at her brother's face and saw that his expression seemed to have calmed down, but it also looked elated.

She quickly reached a hand down to her crotch and clenched her pajama pants. The ache in her groin bothered her and she wanted to relieve herself again. Yuzu wanted to cure her ache badly. She looked down at her brother's penis and began to think. Began to remember what she saw and learned in the sex ed book. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly made her decision.

She got off the bed and started removing her pants. She then removed her shirt to free her body from the tight constraints her clothing were causing, at least they felt like they were. Now in her bra and panties, she turned her body to face her brother's sleeping form. She hesitated, but decided to remove her panties. She slid them down her legs and onto the floor before going behind her and unclasping her bra, letting her small, perky breasts free.

She crawled back on top of the bed and sat in between his legs. She looked at his cock with narrowed eyes filled with lust. Taking a deep breath, she crawled forward and positioned herself above him. She moved a bit further up to position her pussy with his penis. She took a hand, rubbed against his length and lowered herself. His tip touched her wet folds and she let out a small squeal at the contact. She straightened her back and softly placed her hands on her brother's abdomen.

"O-Onii-chan...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...but I need this...please...I'm sorry..." She told him and then started to lower herself down on him. "Aaaahhhh..." She moaned as she felt his tip enter inside her, stretching her walls as far as they could go. She felt pain as her brother's cock was a bit too big to fit inside her. Yet, despite the pain, she continued moving down. She continued and her walls continued to stretch. She then stopped when she felt something blocking him from going any further.

Not sure what it was, she pushed through. Her eyes widened and she quickly put her hands on her mouth. She let out a loud scream that thankfully was muffled by her hands. She had her eyes tightly closed as she dealt with the most painful experience in her life. She stayed still, feeling his member throb inside her as blood spilled from her opening and onto her brother's crotch and sheets. She heard a groan and her eyes widened as she looked down to her brother and saw that his eyes started to flutter open. Her heart, which was already beating fast, sped up to another notch.

"Ughh...what the...what feels so tight...?" Ichigo groaned as he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. When his vision cleared, he saw his younger sister, Yuzu, above him, straddling his waist. At first, he thought he was seeing things, and didn't believe she was actually there. Full naked to boot too. However, he then felt her move slightly, he felt something hot and tight where his penis should have been and felt something wet dripping down his crotch. He slowly put the clues together and his eyes widened. "Y-Yuzu...what...what are you doing!?" He raised his voice with each passing word.

"Onii-chan...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...this is..." She muttered as some tears fell down her face. She squealed when she felt him prop himself up, which made his penis move slightly inside her.

He looked down and saw what he feared to be the case. His penis was inside his younger sister. He was inside Yuzu. His eyes widened in horror as he couldn't believe it. "Y-Yuzu...why...how...Yuzu...you have to get off me...you have to get off of me now!" He demanded her as he felt a bit queasy at the situation. Despite his tone of voice, which he never used on his adorable and kind younger sister, she did not move and continued to cry. "Yuzu!" He shouted as she screamed at his shout. Noticing how scared she looked, he took a deep breath to calm himself down and decided to change his tone of voice. "Yuzu..." He said her name softly. "...I'm not mad...okay...but you have to get off of me...this isn't right..."

Yuzu sobbed a bit as she opened her eyes to look at her brother. "Onii-chan...I...I'm sorry...I can't..." She cried and tried to wipe her tears away with her forearms.

"Yuzu...this isn't something either of us should be doing...this is wrong and immoral and..."

"Why?" She suddenly asked, which surprised him a little.

"What do you mean why? It's because we're-"

"So what!?" She suddenly screamed, surprising her brother. Ichigo never heard her scream the way she did. Sure she screamed at him when he didn't do something like a chore, but never in the tone she used just now. It sounded like pure anger. "So what...I don't care if this is wrong...I...I...I love you, Onii-chan...more than as family...why can't we be like this? Why...?"

"Yuzu...I..." Ichigo didn't know how to respond to her words. This was wrong. He knew it and he knew she probably did too. Yet, she was defiant against him. Why was his younger sister acting like this? Why did she just confess to him like a lover would?

"Onii-chan...I...I love you so much...so please...just for tonight...don't stop me..." She pleaded with him.

"But Yuzu we can't do this...you have to get off..." Ichigo continued to deny her request. His sister was now in the right state of mind at the moment. Why else would she being doing this? He needed to stop this before it got worse. "Yuzu..." He sat up and placed his hands on her shoulder to try and pry her off of him and his erection, but she instantly let out a squeal at his touch. "Yuzu..."

"Onii-chan...your touch...its so hot..." She told him, her narrowed eyes looking at him with lust. "You feel so hot inside me...why are you so hot..."

"Yuzu...this is...please stop saying such things! You need to get off now!" He tried raising his voice a bit, but that only made her crying worse.

"I can't...I don't want to get separated from you again...please...don't go..." Yuzu sobbed, trying to wipe her tears away with her hands.

"Yuzu...I'm not going anywhere...just get off of me..." He told her. The more time he was inside her, the more he wanted her to get off of him. He didn't know how long he would last inside her. Her walls were tightening around his erection and he honestly couldn't believe he was still so hard. He was inside his sister. This was something siblings should not be doing and he needed to stop her as soon as he could. "Yuzu...please...we have to stop...you need to get off of me."

"I-I can't...it feels so good Onii-chan...I...I don't want to...please let me stay like this..." She continued to cry. It really did break his heart to see her like this, but he knew they couldn't do this.

"Yuzu..."

"Onii-chan...please..." Then to his surprise, she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She screamed at how rough he was.

"Yuzu! Stop it!" He shouted as Yuzu shook in fear.

"I'm sorry...I...I can't stop...I..." She looked at him and ran her fingers on his chest. He felt a small shiver run down his spine at her touch. It wasn't full body to body contact, but even through his shirt it surprisingly felt good. No, he shouldn't be thinking like that. "Onii-chan...please...don't push me away...I can't hold back these feelings...this ache...only you can...only you...please..." She pleaded desperately to him as Ichigo felt heartbroken at her expression and the tone she was using.

"But Yuzu...we can't do this...we're brother and sister...this isn't..." Ichigo tried to stop her, but it didn't work as she shook her head.

"No...please...I don't care about that...I just want to be with you...be with you forever...please..." Ichigo didn't know what to do. Should he just give in and accept her feelings and want? No, he couldn't. It would be wrong, immoral and taboo. This was incest they were talking about. He couldn't do something like that. "Please Onii-chan...just stay like this with me...you feel so good..." Ichigo frowned at her as he looked down and saw his penis inside his little sister. It was then that he realized, he was already committing the taboo. He was already committing incest. Should he? No, he couldn't. He then felt his sister's small and gentle hands on his cheeks. He looked at her. "Please..."

He gritted his teeth and cursed himself. "Damn it..." He placed a hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him. She squealed in surprise when her brother kissed her. She moaned against his lips and closed her eyes as the two of them made out with each other. For a few moments, there was nothing but their lips connected with one another. It was after a while that Ichigo started using his tongue and asked to enter inside her. She allowed him in and the two Kurosaki siblings french kissed each other. Their tongues danced with one another inside Yuzu's mouth. Ichigo's tongue roamed around inside her, feeling every inch of her mouth.

They pulled away as Yuzu stared at her brother with lustful and elated eyes. "Onii-chan...I love you...I love you so much..." She confessed once again as Ichigo gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah...me too." He replied as her smile widened and tears again started to fall, but these were one of happiness. Yuzu leaned forward again and kissed him as he slowly laid back down, bringing her with him. She placed her hands on his chest and clutched his shirt. The two siblings continued to make out with one another, their moans escaping and echoing throughout the room. Ichigo roamed a hand down her back until he reached toward one of her ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze.

Yuzu pulled away from the kiss and let out a squeal. "Ahh...Onii-chan..." Ichigo smirked a bit as he gave her ass another squeeze, making her arch her back. He then took his other other and placed it on one of her small breasts, giving that a squeeze as well. She in turn screamed and moaned in delight. "Ahhh...Onii-chan...that feels so good..." She moaned as he moved his hand in circular motion to stimulate her chest. "Ahhh..." He let go of her ass cheek and grabbed the other breast before moving them simultaneously together, pinching her nipples in between his fingers from time to time.

He continued to massage her breasts, earning moan after moan from her mouth. "Yuzu...they feel amazing..." He told her, to which she responded with a moan. Without warning, he lifted himself towards her and latched his mouth over one of her breasts and sucked on her teat. He sucked and flicked his tongue against her nipple, sending her into a frenzy of pleasure as her walls tightened around his erection. He groaned against her breast, but continued to suck on them.

Yuzu's body felt hotter and hotter with each passing second as she was amazed at how much her brother was causing such a burst of pleasure from within her. She placed a hand behind his head and grasped his hair, pulling him closer to her. He changed breasts and kept massaging the other with his hand. He gently bit down on her nipple, earning a delightful scream, and pulled softly before going back to sucking on it. Her breasts weren't exactly big, if you compared them to someone like Orihime, but they felt perfect in his hand and tasted wonderfully in his mouth.

He gently placed his free hand back on her ass cheek and then surprised her when he softly lifted her up. She tightened her grasp on his hair as she screamed, feeling his erection leave her insides. "Onii-chan..." She screamed as he stopped when his tip was all that was left inside her. He then pushed her back down, their skin smacking one another as his penis hit her cervix. "Ahhh..." She moaned at the contact. He let go of her breast with a pop and laid back down, looking up at his sister who looked like she was glowing thanks to the moon light that entered from the window.

"Yuzu..." He said her name gently and then placed his other hand on her waist. He then began to lift her up again, only to go back down. He continued to do this until he got a nice, slow and steady rhythm going. She continued to moan and call out for him as their flesh smacked against each other. Her secretion started flowing out of her every time she came back down. The sheets, which were covered now with a blood stain and her secretion, got mixed along with their sweat as both siblings engaged in the forbidden from of love making.

"Onii-chan...this...this feels amazing..." She told him.

"Yeah..." He groaned as he felt his sister's wet and tight vagina wrap around his erection tightly. He felt an incredible pleasure throughout his body as both were experiencing their first ever sexual adventures.

Soon enough, Ichigo felt Yuzu begin to move up and down his length on his own and he removed his hands from her ass and waist and went straight back up to her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them together while she continued riding him him. She placed her hands above his and followed along with his movements. The coitus the two shared was one that neither of them were expecting to have, but at this point, were glad they were. Yuzu's forbidden love was becoming a reality as she made her love to her brother, the one person she loved more than anyone in the world, a love that was greater than sibling love. A love that was taboo.

The two continued their sexual journey, continuing the same motions over and over again until they both felt a strange, but powerful pressure growing in their abdomens. They both knew what it was and they wanted to reach their end together. So, Ichigo let go of one her breasts and roamed it down her body to her waist. Once he got there, he quickened her pace as she began riding him faster.

"O-Onii-chan...ahhh...I feel it coming..." She told him in between moans.

"Me too..." He replied as he gave her breast a squeeze and her nipple a pinch in response. She screamed loudly and suddenly her bounces became erratic. "Yuzu..." He moaned her name as he made her move faster. Their orgasms were quickly approaching and it was only seconds until they exploded.

With one final thrust upward and one last bounce, Ichigo's penis slammed against her cervix and both came together. Yuzu arched her back as she let go and her juices erupted from her opening, covering his erection. Ichigo did the same as he erupted his seed into his younger sister. Burst after burst of his sperm filled her womb before covering her walls and leaking out of her opening along with her juices. He gave small thrusts upward to empty himself out of all of his seed within her as she twitched slightly and trembled at the hot feeling of his seed inside her.

The two of them stayed in the same position until the last of his sperm spurted out of his penis. When it did, Yuzu let out one final moan before collapsing onto his chest. Ichigo caught her as his penis slipped out of her. They both began to pant and tried to catch their breaths. Once their breaths and heart beats settled down, Yuzu lifted herself up from his chest and looked down at her brother. "Onii-chan...thank you..." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Ichigo smiled into the kiss and kissed back as they moaned against each others lips.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. It was then they heard a noise coming from Karin's room. A very strange noise.

**X**

Karin woke up when she heard her sister's voice. She rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed to look for her. She still felt a bit groggy as she rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes. She then stopped when she heard Yuzu's voice coming from inside Ichigo's room. Curious, she walked over to the door and quietly opened it slightly.

She peeked though the opening and her eyes widened. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her twin sister and older brother were having sex right on his bed. Was this really what was happening? She honestly couldn't believe it. She must have been sleeping? This was definitely a dream. There was no way her brother and sister were doing something like sex. She knew what sex was, after all, she became interested in it after finding that book Yuzu bought over one day.

She stayed motionless as she watched her two siblings go at it. Yuzu bouncing down on Ichigo's cock like it was completely natural. This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. It had to be a dream. She tried rubbing her eyes, thinking she was just seeing things, but when she looked back inside the room, they were still going at it. It was unbelievable.

This was not right and she should stopped them, but for some reason, she could not take her eyes off of them. Was she...getting aroused? Karin shook her head at the thought. There was no way she was getting aroused from seeing her brother and sister having sex with one another. This was wrong and she should not be feeling aroused. Yet, her body was thinking something completely different from her mind.

She grabbed her shirt and clutched it tightly as she felt her body get hot. She shouldn't be feeling this way and yet she was. She even felt a bit moist in her pants. She was getting aroused and she hated that she was. She shouldn't be getting aroused. Yet, seeing her sister and brother doing something so immoral made her strangely want some as well. She shook her head again. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. She should just leave and head back to her room and forget everything she just saw. She couldn't however. Her eyes were completely glued to what was occurring inside her brother's room.

She felt her vagina get wet as she moved a hand down to her pants. She didn't know why her body was doing this, but as strongly as she fought the idea, her hand reached down to her opening and she rubbed her hand across it. She gritted her teeth to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. She didn't want to alert them and cause a really awkward situation. She rubbing her wet folds against her hand as she watched the two of them closely.

When they started to go faster, Karin decided to insert a finger into her entrance. When she did, she couldn't help her hand leaving her mouth. She was about to moan out loudly when she felt someone else's hand replace her own. Her eyes widened and she turned her head slightly to see her father behind her. 'Oto-old man...' She thought as her body shook and feared what he will say after getting caught.

Her father, Isshin, looked ahead of him at the sight of his two children in the middle of coitus and Karin saw his blank face. He didn't show any emotions and just continued to stare. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she was afraid of what he would do after seeing all this. He then looked down at her and smiled. "Well...looks like they are getting a bit busy, huh?"

Karin's eyes widened in confusion. 'W-What...? Why isn't he trying to stop them?'

Isshin smiled at her. "Well, nothing we can do at this point...it seems like they are almost done." He told her as Karin's eyes wandered over to her brother and sister. "However...looks like you aren't." Karin's eyes widened as she felt her father's hand go down to her pants and start rubbing her vagina.

'Wait...old man...what are you...?' She tried speaking, but her voice got muffled by his hand. He smiled and rubbed his fingers against her wet folds and even rubbed against her clit, to which she tried screaming, but was muffled by his hand. The moment he touched her clit, her entire body was struck with a pleasure she never felt before. 'Damn it old man...why does it feel so good...'

She felt him lean closer to her. "How is it, my beautiful Karin?" Her eyes widened when she got a whiff of his breath. He was drunk. He didn't seem like it at first, but she could tell that he had a few beers. She tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. He had a strong grip on her and her body felt incredibly weak from the pleasure he was administrating on her. She closed her eyes and let out another muffled scream as he inserted on of his fingers inside her.

He smirked from her reaction. That gave him the answer he wanted as his daughter was enjoying what he was doing to her tight pussy. Karin moaned as he inserted a second finger. Her body was slightly shaking as her father was pleasuring her with his hand.

'Damn it...this shouldn't be feeling good...why...' She wondered, but didn't bother to struggle. He quietly and softly moved and leaned against the wall. He brought her along with him and rested her back against his chest as he continued playing with her opening.

As the brother and sister kept going with the round of coitus, the father and daughter were involved int heir own little adventure. Karin felt something in her stomach and she couldn't figure out what it was before she felt her father suck on her neck and that immediately caused her to cum right there. She shook as she went through her first ever orgasm. Isshin felt his daughter's juices cover his hand, but he simply continued to suck on her neck and planted small kisses on it.

Karin continued to shake and move around until her orgasm died down. When it did, Isshin removed his hand from her pants and looked at it, noticed how wet it was from her orgasm. He smirked and removed his hand from her mouth as she tried to catch her breath quietly. Isshin stood up and went in front of his daughter. She looked up at her father and her eyes widened when she saw him unzip his pants and take out his large cock.

"Now it's my turn...don't you think?" He whispered to her as he placed a hand behind her head.

"W-Wait...what are you-" She tried to argue back quietly, but her father silenced her when he pushed her head closer to his cock and rubbed it against her lips. Karin moaned as she got her first taste of a cock, she just didn't expect it to be from her father. She tried to protest, but every time she did, he would rub his penis against her mouth.

"Come on...lick it...please...for daddy..." He told her as she looked up at him. She didn't want to do it, but then she heard the moan and groaning from the room behind her and her body got another reaction. She then flicked her tongue on his cock and started licking it and trailing her tongue down his length. She moaned when she tasted his cock and did not find it at all bad. Yet, she knew a father and daughter shouldn't be doing this. She trailed her tongue down and up his shaft before going up to the tip and flicking her tongue around the mushroom shaped head. It had a different taste, but the husky smell was still there. "That's it..."

"W-We...shouldn't be...doing this..." She told him between her licks.

"Yeah...but they are doing that so...why not us..." He told her. Despite the immoral flaws to his words, she couldn't help but agree with him. She moaned and continued licking down his shaft until he wanted more and he quickly began inserting his cock inside her mouth. She groaned when he did and closed her eyes as she started taking in his large cock into her mouth. The taste became stronger and she oddly didn't mind it. "Ahhh...that's it..."

He pushed some of his cock into her mouth before pulling back and then used his hand on her head to move her back down his length. She moaned as she started bobbing her head. She placed her hands on his thighs, gripping his pants tightly as she gave her father a blow job. She couldn't believe what was happening. First her brother and sister and now she and her father were committing incest. This was wrong. If someone saw them, they would be totally grossed out by their actions. Yet, Karin found it oddly satisfying. She actually wanted to continue giving him a blow job.

'What is happening to me...? Why does this feel good?' She wondered as she increased the speed of her movements. Isshin groaned as he tilted his head back. He hadn't had a good blow job in such a long time. His daughter was like an expert and in the back of his mind wondered if she ever done this before. However, he knew she didn't. She felt inexperienced and he was right. Her tight, warm mouth was making the blow job feel incredible. He made her move faster as he felt his first load begin to approach him.

"Oh...that's it...I'm gonna cum..." He told her as she moaned in response. She continued to blow him, increasing her speed slightly every few seconds. He then gripped her black hair tightly before grunted and gritting his teeth as he let go. Karin's eyes widened as she felt something hot, thick and salty shoot out of his penis and into her mouth. She closed her eyes ass he did her best to swallow everything he was letting out. It was difficult, with some of his semen escaping the corner of her mouth, but to his surprise, she was able to drink all of it. He let out a few more spurts before his penis calmed down and he started pulling out. Once his cock was out of her mouth, Karin swallowed all the semen that was left over in her mouth.

"Damn..." She whispered as she wiped her mouth with some of the semen that slipped out.

"That felt good, Karin...however, we're not done yet." She looked up at him surprised as he bent down and lifted her up bridal style.

"W-What...?" She felt her face get red as he started making his way towards her room. He smirked at her before entering her room and closed the door behind him.

**To Be Continued in Part II**


	8. A Forbidden Maple Dance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 8: A Forbidden Maple Dance II**

**Series: Pokemon  
** **Pairing: Mitsuko/Caroline x Masato/Max**

**(Due to most people knowing Pokemon through the English adaptation, English names will be used and Japanese words for father and daughter will not be used.)**

Max felt weird. His body was, for some reason, getting hot and he felt like he was getting choked by his clothing. They felt like they were wrapping themselves around him and trying to prevent him from breathing. Yet, if anyone else looked at him, they would find nothing wrong with his clothes. However, they felt tight and it frustrated him.

He looked to his left and up at his mother, who he was going to the store with to pick up groceries for dinner. She had a smile on her face as she hummed a certain tune. However, Max felt something else when he looked up at his mother. In fact, his body got hotter and weirder every time he looked at her. Her smooth skin, her cherry lips, her large breasts and hips that any man would want to grab and hold her. He never cared about such things with his mother, so why was he doing it now. It didn't make sense.

He placed a hand to his chest and grabbed his shirt, panting a little. He felt a weird sensation in his groin that was unlike anything he ever felt before. At first he thought he needed to go to the bathroom, but the pressure felt different compared to that. He was so confused. He needed help.

Max took a deep breath and then grabbed the hem of his mother's blouse, stopping them. Caroline looked down at her son in confusion. "Max? What's wrong?"

"Mom...I...I feel weird..." He told her. She saw him grip his shirt tightly and became worried. She knelt down in front of him and raised her hand to place it on his forehead.

"Let's see here..." She whispered as she felt his temperature. Her eyes widened slightly as his forehead felt hot. "Oh no...I think you have a fever...we should head back..." She told him. However, Max' body shook the moment she touched him and all the weird feelings hes been having sky rocketed. His groin suddenly felt tight and he placed his hands to cover the growing bulge. Caroline was surprised by his actions and wondered why he was covering his groin. "Max? What's wrong, honey? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Max whimpered softly. "I-I don't know...I feel weird..."

Frowning in worry at her son, she grabbed one of his hands and began leading him away from the spot, to avoid unnecessary gazes from others. "Come on. Let's get you somewhere private."

"O-Okay..." He nodded as he followed behind his mother.

**X**

Caroline led Max to the Pokemon Center where she asked the Nurse Joy if they can rent one of the rooms for a couple hours. The pink haired nurse nodded and agreed to let them borrow one of the rooms. Handing them a key, Caroline and her son went to the designated room they were lent.

Once inside, Caroline led Max to the bed and sat him down. She smiled at her son and ran a hand through his hair. This caused him to flinch slightly, surprising and worrying his mother. She frowned and walked towards the bathroom to check if they had a thermometer she could use. When she found it, she smiled and walked back to the room and saw Max hunch over a little. "Max!? What's wrong!?" She asked, running towards him and kneeling in front of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched at her touch.

"Waah! Stop...why...why do I feel this way...?" Max muttered as his mother began to extremely worry.

"Max, we should go see a doctor..." She suggested.

"I can't..."

"W-Why not?" She asked him.

"I can't move...or otherwise...everyone will see...something weird..." He whimpered as his body shook. "My body...it feels...hot..."

"Max...what are you talking about? They'll see what?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

He leaned back a little to look at her. Caroline saw his expression of fear and confusion and it almost broke her heart. He was even flustered and his cheeks were red. He then looked down and removed his hands to show her what he was talking about. "Or...they'll see my...my thing look like this..." He told her and she looked down to see that he had a big bulge in his pants. She quickly blushed as she stared at it. She was not expecting this. Her son...was horny and aroused. He had an erection, possibly his first ever. This felt really awkward.

"Oh...that's...ummm..." She didn't know how to respond or what to say to him. This was completely awkward for anyone. She honestly, didn't know what to do. "Well...umm...this is...normal...I guess..."

"N-Normal...?" Max asked looking at her. She nodded with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah...I mean...for someone your age to start thinking about girls...and to get that kind of reaction is normal...however, it's kind of strange to react like that towards...umm...well me...your mother..." She blushed a bit, turning her head to the side.

"S-Strange...I'm strange..." He repeated back.

"Oh no! You're not strange at all, Max...it's just...well...ummm...to feel this way towards me is...well wrong and immoral so..." She tried to calm him down and lessen his worry.

"B-But...whenever you touched me...it felt weird...my body felt hot and...my clothes feel tight..." Caroline listened to her son and found some of the things he said to be a bit weird. Yes, he looked like he was horny and aroused, but it also seemed like it was something more than that.

"Max...I..." She didn't know what to tell him or what to do. This was something she really wasn't prepared for.

"Mom...please...make this stop...I don't like the way this feels...please..." He cried as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. Caroline's heart immediately shatter at the sight of her son. The sound of his voice made I worse for her. She honestly wanted to help him, but she didn't know how, aside from doing something she shouldn't. She looked down at her son and saw how badly he was shaking. How afraid he was. She clenched her hands softly. She knew what she was going to suggest was wrong and she shouldn't be doing it, but her son needs her and she will do anything to help him.

"Alright...I'll help...but promise me...promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to do...not to your father or your sister...okay?" Max nodded.

"I promise...just please help me..." She frowned softly and nodded her head.

"Alright, first thing, we should lower your pants." She told him as she placed her hands on his pants and started to help him slide them down his legs. Max helped her by lifting himself slightly and allowing her to move his pants down. She then followed that up by his underwear. The moment they were down, his erection suddenly sprang forward. Caroline blushed at the sight of her son's penis. It was much bigger than the last time she saw it when he was younger, yet it was never erect as it was now.

"W-Why is my thing...like this?" He asked looking down at it.

"W-Well...when you get aroused or h-horny...it becomes like this..." She explained to him, feeling embarrassed. She observed his phimosis dick and was actually amazed at how big it was. It wasn't anything compared to his fathers, but for someone his age, it was rather big.

"R-Really...this is..normal..." Max asked her.

"W-Well...yes...and no..." Caroline didn't know how to answer that question, at least properly. She stared at his erection and saw it twitching in excitement the longer she looked at it. What was she doing? She shouldn't be looking at her son's penis. It was wrong...but her son was acting very strange and she needed to help him. It was the only way. "Okay..." Caroline stood up and got onto the bed. She crawled behind her son and sat down with her legs resting on his sides. Max sat in between her legs as she grabbed him by his shoulders and leaned him back to her. His read resting in between her breasts, as he felt their softness against the back of his head. His body reacted with a jolt and the weird feelings he had got stronger.

"Mom...this...this is making it stronger..." He told her a she panted.

It was really awkward to hear her son say that, but she was committed to helping him. "I know...but just bear it a little longer...mom is going to help you now..." She whispered to him. He nodded his head. "Okay...just relax..." He nodded again as she reached forward and placed a hand on his erection, wrapping her delicate hands around the shaft. The moment they made contact, Max yelped and pushed back against her.

"Mom..this feels...ahhh..." He moaned as she had a good grip on his erection.

"I know honey...I know...just hold on...okay..." She told him as he nodded. She took a deep breath and then started moving her hand up and down his cock. She started off slowly, allowing him to get accustomed to her movements and the feeling of his first ever hand job. Caroline was not expecting to do this to her son at any point in her life. This was a territory that she knew she shouldn't cross, but she needed to help her son. Isn't that what a mother was supposed to do? As much as she continued to fight over the morality of what she was doing, she simply just continued stroking her hand on his penis.

She started moving a bit faster. Her son placed a hand on her legs and clenched her dress to steady and calm himself as his mother worked on his penis. The weird feeling hes had multiplied by 100 the moment he felt his mother's warm and soft hands against his sensitive member. This was something from another world. He was in such a state of bliss that he didn't care about anything else. The stroking of his mother's hand, plus the feeling of his body against hers made his body feel incredible. When she started moving faster, he shuddered, feeling a certain pressure growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahhh...mom I feel weird...something is coming..." He told her. Caroline knew what he was talking about and continued to stroke his penis, feeling his pre-cum against her hand and lubricating his length with it. It was almost over and she was glad. She didn't want to find out what would have happened if they continued any further. She started stroking him faster. "Ahh...mom...it's..it's coming..." He moaned loudly as he was just about to explode.

"Let it out, Max...just let it out...it's okay..." She whispered gently to his ear and that was more than enough for him to twitch and jerk his hips forward as he ejaculated for the first time. Caroline quickly covered the tip with her hand as his semen sprayed onto it. She felt the thick and warm sperm against her hand as she wrapped her other arm around his chest, holding him steady. Max screamed as he felt spurt after spurt of his white semen shoot out of his penis into his mother's hand. The feeling was incredible. It was nothing like he ever felt before. It felt so incredible, he couldn't describe it into words. He didn't think or do anything, just became consumed by the pleasure of his first orgasm.

Caroline could feel her son's penis twitch with every spurt as her hand was coated with his thick and sticky cum. Eventually, Max came down from his high and he stopped cumming onto his mother's hand. When she felt his penis calm down, she removed her hand from it. She felt his semen slide down her hand and either falling down to the sheets or down her arm. There was an incredible amount of semen that her son let out and she needed to get rid of it. She sighed as she thought it was finally over.

"Mom...that felt...amazing...I...it...it's back up again..." Caroline's eyes widened from his words. She looked over his shoulder and saw that his penis was indeed erect again.

"No way..." She couldn't believe it. How was he erect again? Just what was going on with her son? This wasn't normal. What should she do?

"Mom...please...make it go away...I still feel weird..." He told her with a soft voice as he leaned his head back against her breasts and looked up at her. Caroline, who was still in shock, didn't know what to do. She really thought this was just going to be a one time thing and yet, it turned out to be no such thing. Her son was still aroused and horny, even more so then he should be. Even after giving her own son a hand job, he still needed help. This was insane.

"M-Max...we...this isn't something we should be doing...I'm your mother...this isn't..." Caroline tried to explain to him, hoping something could be done to quell his penis and stop this from going any further.

"...but...mom...it still feel weird...I...don't want to feel this way..." He pleaded with her. Caroline's body shook a bit. She couldn't stand hearing her son talk this way, this weak...with fear and pain in his voice. She wanted to help him. She really did. However, her mind still refused to go beyond what she did. Maybe she could just give him another hand job.

"A-Alright..." She told him and wipe the semen from his first orgasm on the sheets. She then reached over and grabbed his erection and started stroking him again. She did so for a minute or two and Max, who was moaning with every stroke, didn't get as much relief as the previous hand job gave him.

"M-Mom...I...this feels good...but...it's not working...can you do something else? Please..." He pleaded again and Caroline couldn't believe it. The hand job wasn't working and her own son just asked her to do something else. She couldn't. She shouldn't even be doing this. "...please..." She closed her eyes and fought with her mind.

'No...I can't...I shouldn't be doing this...but Max needs my help...I...I shouldn't...but he...why is this...as his mother I should help him, but this is...I shouldn't...'

"Please...help me..." Caroline opened her eyes and looked down at her son to see his pained expression. Taking a gulp, she made her decision. She was going to help her son. It was what a mother would do...even if it meant doing something like this.

"Okay..." She told him and let go of his penis. She sat him straight up and got off the bed. She turned to him. "Max...what I'm going to do...is to help you, okay? So, please don't tell anyone...okay...?"

Max nodded. "Yeah..." Caroline took a deep breath and knelt down in front of the bed and in between his legs as she stared at his penis. "Mom?" Max asked, curious on what she was going to do.

"Just trust me...okay..." She reassured him and he nodded.

"Okay..." She smiled at her son and then grabbed his penis again with her hand and stroked it a couple of times. She continued to do so until she started peeling back his foreskin. Max groaned and screamed a little as there was slight pain, but thanks to the lubrication of his pre-cum and his previous orgasm, not as much pain and she was able to slide his skin down, revealing his red, mushroom shaped head. Max looked down at his penis and saw how different it looked. He never knew his penis could look like that or you could peel the skin back, but his mother did.

She then gave him a stroke, feeling her warm skin touched against the tip, sending a shiver down his spine, sparking a new sense of pleasure throughout his body. "W-Wow...mom..that feels amazing..." Max told her as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling with his mouth open and eyes shut.

"I'm glad..." She replied with a smile as she continued to stroke him. "Max...what I'm about to do...just trust me...okay...?" He looked back down to her and nodded.

"O-Of course..." He told her. She smiled at him before leaning forward and flicking her tongue on his tip. Max screamed and tilted his head back again as he warm and wet tongue moved around the head of his penis. It sent jolts of electricity up his spine. He couldn't believe something like this could feel so good.

Caroline continued to lick around his tip before trailing her tongue down his cock and then back up. She repeated the motion as she heard her son moan in pure bliss. She then decided to go the next step as she opened her mouth and took his cock into her mouth. Max screamed in pleasure as his mother's warm mouth enveloped his penis. She went down on him until her nose touched his pelvis before going back up and flicking her tongue again at his tip. She then went back down and started to bob her head on her son's cock.

Max could only moan and scream in pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. This was exactly what he needed after her hand job no longer was able to help him. He never expected something like this to happen. Never did he think someone who do this to his penis, but he was glad he did as the pleasure was from another world. He had his eyes shut tight as he gave in to the pleasure.

Caroline moaned and made slurping sounds the entire time she was blowing her son. She was surprised at what she was doing. She was doing something she had only done with one other person, that being her husband and the father of the same child she was blowing. This was so weird and yet...she found herself enjoying it as well. She shouldn't be feeling like this...should she? This was all so confusing to her. However, she continued to bob her head. 'Why...I shouldn't be feeling this way...I shouldn't be doing this in the first place anyway...so why...why am I starting to feel good...'

Max couldn't hold back as the same pressure from before was getting stronger again. "Mom...I'm...it's coming again..." He moaned as Caroline looked up at him and bobbed faster. "Ah...wait...that's too fast..." Max told her as his fists became white at how strong he was gripping the sheets. Caroline heard him, but she didn't stop. She wanted him to cum as quickly as possible to finally end all of this. She wanted to end it before the feeling she slowly started experiencing became too strong to turn back from. "It's coming!" Max screamed as he let go and Caroline moaned, feeling the jet stream of his semen erupt from his penis and into her mouth.

Caroline began to drink all of his semen as his penis twitched and let out burst after burst of his cum into her mouth. Some of his semen managed to escape from her mouth and trail down the side of her jaw. She stayed still as she waited for her son to stop ejaculating. Max shuddered as his second orgasm of the day was much better than his first one. He continued to grip the sheets tightly as he let go of the last of his semen into her mouth. When she felt him stop shooting out his sperm, she moved her head upward and slipping his penis from her mouth and let go of him with a small pop.

She swallowed all the semen in her mouth and cleaned her face of the semen that managed to escape with the back of her forearm. She sighed as she looked up at her son and saw him panting for air and glasses fogged up. 'It's finally over...right?' She wondered and looked down at his penis. Her eyes then widened as she saw his penis once again erect. 'You got to be kidding...why is it still...?' She was so confused. After everything she had done, he was still horny and aroused. 'No way...'

"Mom...I still feel hot...why...why is it still like that?" Max asked as he continued to catch his breath. Caroline didn't know what she could say to him. This was unbelievable. Did she have to go even farther? She couldn't. She shouldn't cross that line. Yes, she had already did things that should throw out morality out the window, but she couldn't...could she?

"Max...I...we can't...we can't go any further..." She told him as he frowned.

"Please...you said you will help me...please make it stop..." He cried and the way he looked at her and spoke to her made her heart shatter again. She bit her bottom lip softly and closed her eyes.

'This is wrong...but he needs my help...I have to help him...' She took a deep breath and let go of it when she made her decision. "Alright Max...there is one more thing we can try..." She told him and stood up.

"Anything...just please help me...I don't want to feel this way anymore..." Caroline frowned and nodded. She then started to undress. Her clothes immediately were off, including her bra and panties as she stood naked in front of her son. Her smooth skin and large breasts made her look so beautiful. Max couldn't help but blush at the sight if his naked mother. He was captivated by her pink and perky nipples, having a sudden urge to latch on to them with his mouth. Why he had the urge, he didn't know, but he guessed it was related to how he felt right now. "W-Wow..."

Caroline smiled a little at his compliment and walked over to him. She lifted his shirt off his body and threw it on the floor with the rest of his clothing. She then pushed him lightly down onto the bed. Max was surprised by this and watched as his mother was hovering above him. Her large breasts dangled in front of his face and he felt his face get really hot. His penis twitched in excitement.

"Max...go ahead...you can suck on them..." She told him as she lowered her breasts down to his mouth, rubbing her nipples against his lips. She could feel his warm breath tickle her nipples, causing them to hardened. Hearing his mother giving him permission to do what his urges were telling him to do, he quickly lifted his head and latched onto one of her breasts. He started to suck on it, moaning at the incredible taste. "Ahhh...Max..." She screamed as she felt her son sucking on her breasts. She lowered herself down onto his body, feeling his penis rubbing against her, as she took his hand and placed it on her free breast.

The feeling she started having during the blow job was very strong now, causing her to lose the battle with her mind and give in to her body's desires. She started to feel hot herself and her groin became wet after everything she did with her son. She moaned as Max was now moving his hand on his own while sucking and pulling on the other breast. She was in love with the way her son was attacking her breasts, something her husband stopped doing after who knows how long. Her breasts were one of the sensitive parts of her body and she was overjoyed her son was taking care of her need.

Max flicked his tongue against her hard nipple, earning a scream from his mother. He moaned, loving the feeling of his mounds against both his hand and mouth. It felt incredible, especially when his erection was rubbing against her. He continued to suck on her breast until Caroline shook slightly, a jolt of electricity running through her body and she needed to help relieve the need in her crotch. She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him away from her breasts. His mouth left her breasts with a pop as he panted for air and looked up at his mother.

"Mom..why did you...?" Max asked her as she looked back at him with eyes filled with lust and pleasure.

"Max...I can't...I know you need help, but mommy needs help too...we can help each other..." Max looked at her slightly surprised, but nodded.

"If I can help you too, then..." Max responded as his mother smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed her son on the mouth. She moaned as Max' initial shock was replaced soon with pleasure. He moaned right back as Caroline delved her tongue inside her son's mouth, moving her tongue against his. The two of them made out with one another rubbing each others bodies against the other. Caroline could feel his erection twitch against her and it made her want it even more.

She pulled away from the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva connecting with his lips before she got off of her son and laid down on the bed and spread her legs wide. "Come Max...let's help each other..." She moaned as Max got up and crawled over to her. He was sure what he should be doing, but his mother was willing to help him. She pulled him closer to her crotch and grabbed his penis with her hand. S he stroked it slightly, making Max groan as she positioned it in front of her opening.

"Mom...what are we doing...?" Max asked, confused about what was going to happen. She smiled at him to comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay.

"It's okay Max. We're about to have sex...it's something that will feel a lot better than everything we did already...however, this time it's gonna feel good for the both of us." She explained to him. He slowly nodded.

"Okay..." He responded. She smiled and rubbed his tip against her wet folds, earning a moan from her and a scream of delight from her son. She then slowly began to insert his penis inside her. Max continued to scream as he felt her insides wrap themselves around his erection. It felt tight and hot inside his mother, only multiplying the pleasure he was already feeling. She continued to pull him deeper inside her until his entire cock was inside. It was not as bog as her fathers and didn't exactly reach the deepest part of her, but it felt just as incredible, if not more. She didn't understand why it did, but she loved having her son's cock inside her, more than her husband's cock.

It was different. It was something she didn't expect to feel this good. It was everything she wanted to to satisfy her need. "W-Wow...Max...you feel so good..." She moaned as she tilted her head back slightly. Max on the other hand was shaking as he never felt something so good. It was definitely better than everything else he experienced today. She was right and it definitely helped him with the feeling he was struggling with the entire day.

"Mom...you feel so hot and tight..." He told her. "I can't...hold on..." Caroline looked at him as she then felt something shoot up inside her. Her eyes widened as she felt her son cum inside her. She moaned at the hot and thick fluid going up to her womb. Her son just came inside her. She should have been worried, but it felt so good that she didn't care at the moment. She honestly wasn't surprised that he came so quickly. It was his first time after all. Even her husband came as quick the first time they had sex.

She twitched slightly as the last of his semen entered her womb as Max panted, grabbing her thighs to hold himself up. Caroline smiled at her son and reached toward him, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing it. "It's okay Max...it's fine..." She told him. Max wasn't sure what she was talking about, but couldn't find his voice to ask her. "...I still need help...can you help me..." She told him and he nodded. He would do anything to help his mother. "Okay...then start moving...in and out..." She instructed him. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him softly away from her, feeling his penis leave her. Once only the tip of Max's penis was left inside her, she stopped pushing him. "Good...now come forward again..." He did as she asked and thrust forward.

The moment he did, he felt his entire body get run over by a pleasure unlike anything before. "W-Wow...aahhhhh...this feels..." Caroline moaned in agreement.

"Yeah...do it again..." She told him and he nodded. He pulled away from her and then moved back toward her. He repeated the motion again and again and each time, a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. The same could be said for the older woman. Her body received a jolt of pleasure every time he buried himself as deep as he could inside her. He started out with the slow pace, just trying to get a good rhythm going. His pelvis smacked against her, creating a slapping noise between their skin at the moment of contact. Max held onto her thighs while continuing to thrust inside his mother. The two were committing incest, a taboo frowned upon by society, but neither cared. It felt too damn good to worry about such things.

"Ah...mom..this feels amazing..." He told her and started to move his hips faster. Caroline moaned as she gripped the sheets under her.

"Yeah...it feels incredible...go faster..." She asked him. Max, who didn't want to disappoint her, did as she asked and went faster. His erection continued to twitch ever so often, her vaginal secretion making it easier to go inside her, despite how tight her walls were clenching around his penis.

Soon enough, Max had a nice and quick rhythm going with his thrusts. Caroline continued to moan as her son entered inside her, slapping his balls against her. She took one of her hands and placed it on one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze to help stimulate her orgasm.

"Mom...ahhh..."

"Faster Max...oh Arceus...it feels so good...I love you Max...I love you so much..." She screamed and moaned as his thrusts became faster again.

"I love you too mom...ahhh..." Max told her back and gripped her thighs tighter. He opened one eye and looked at hi smother and saw how beautiful she looked. It was a sight he never thought he would see of his mother and he was glad he had the chance to. He skin glistened with her sweat as her breasts moved along with his thrusts. He saw her squeeze her breast and play with her nipple from time to time and this made him want to get in on the action. He let go of her thighs and leaned forward. He was tall enough to be eye level with her breasts and he latched onto her free one.

"Oh Max...yes...suck on it...keep thrusting...ahhh...this feels amazing!" She screamed as her son sucked on her breast again while thrusting inside her. She took her other hand and placed it behind his head, pulling him closer to her tit. She could feel him flicking his tongue on her nipple, earning more powerful jolts throughout her body. "This feels amazing...so much better than dad..." She confessed to him as Max felt himself smile a little. He continued to suck on her breast while speeding up his thrusts, causing both of their orgasms to reach their boiling points.

Max let go of her breast with a pop and focused his last remaining energy on his thrusts as he moved faster and faster inside her. "Mom...its coming again..."

"Me too...I feel it coming too...go faster...cum inside me again..." She told him as his thrusts started becoming a bit erratic. He continued to thrust until he couldn't last anymore and gave one last big thrust and came. Caroline moaned and screamed along with him as he pushed her past her limits and she experienced her first orgasm. Her walls tightened around her son's erection, squeezing him of everything he had. "Ahhh...Max..."

"Mom!" He screamed his his potent seed covered her walls in the white fluid and some even managed to get into her womb. Caroline could feel her stomach get hot from semen, making her shake in complete euphoria. Max gave several powerful thrusts with his spurts until he calmed down and the last of his seed shot inside her. Caroline moaned as she felt the last drop of his sperm go inside her.

Max collapsed onto her as his head rested in between her breasts. His glasses seemingly had fallen off at some point during their intercourse as the mother and son duo tried to catch their breaths. "W-Wow...that was amazing Max...I loved it... She told him as she felt some of his extra semen leak out of her opening.

"M-Me too..." For the first time that day, his cock became limp and he no longer felt hot as his body started to feel normal again. Caroline noticed this and smiled at him. She did everything she could do prevent the last step, but it was exactly that last step that helped him. They committed incest, but she didn't care. It felt so good that she did not mind wanting to do it with him again.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and she felt him nod against her skin. "That's good..."

"What about you? Did I help you?" He asked her as she smiled and placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it.

"Yes...yes you did..."

**X**

When Max and Caroline sat on the dinner table opposite of her husband and daughter, she took a deep breath. After a week since Max and her had intercourse, she continued to have sex with her son whenever they had privacy. At some point, she became pregnant with her son's child and she needed to go away with him for a while to figure all of this out.

However, she was surprised when she heard her husband and daughter wanting to go on a trip as well. What were the odds?

"My..." Caroline began as she put a hand to her cheek. "...this is such a funny coincidence." May and her father looked puzzled by her response.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Norman asked his wife as the mother and son duo looked at each other.

"Well, you see...we also wanted to tell you that we wanted to go on a trip, just between Max and I." The father and daughter looked at the mother and son duo in surprise.

"R-Really...?" Norman asked. "Well then...that is a funny coincidence..." He laughed and was soon joined by the others.

Caroline slowly began to realize how too much of a coincidence this was. She looked at her husband and daughter and examined them for a couple of seconds. Her eyes then slightly widened.

'It couldn't be...'

**To be continued in Part III**


	9. A Forbidden Yuuki Dance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 9: A Forbidden Yuuki Dance I**

**Series: To Love-Ru/To Love-Ru Darkness  
** **Pairing: Yuuki Rito X Yuuki Mikan**

_BOOM!_

Mikan screamed as she threw her covers on herself to hide from the sound of thunder. She hated thunderstorms so much. It was the one thing she was afraid of the most. She hated being afraid of thunder and lightning. It made her feel so childish. She was supposed to be the mature one. Yet, something like a thunder storm made her cower in fear and hide under the sheets. It was annoying for her.

Another loud boom resonated throughout the room as Mikan squealed and pulled the covers down closer. She hid her head in her sheets and whimpered softly, hoping the thunderstorm would go away as soon as possible. However, the sound of the heavy rain made her realize that was not going to be the case.

Mikan was scared of the thunderstorm that she was unaware of someone entering her room. The person was Rito, her older brother. He opened the door softly and called out to her, but she didn't respond. Worried, he made his way towards her bed and reached out for her and lightly tap her. However, this was enough for her to suddenly jolt upwards in surprise. The covers fell off and Rito saw his younger sister with wide eyes and some sweat on her temples. She turned her head to meet eye to eye with her brother.

"R-Rito...what are you...?" She wondered why he was here. He gave her a soft frown.

"The storm...it's pretty bad...are you okay? I know you're afraid of thunderstorms so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He told her and his concern for her made her heart race and cheeks warm.

"Rito..." She then smirked and tried to act brave in front of him, just like she did back then. "...of course I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you sure the storm isn't bothering you?" Rito couldn't help but chuckle at her. Just then, another loud boom erupted outside and it made Mikan so scared, she quickly jumped towards Rito and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his shirt, shaking in fear. She whimpered as she held on to him tightly. Rito looked down at her and frowned as he wrapped his arms around her slender body. He held her, feeling her shake against his body. He would wait for as long as he should. He would do anything to help his precious imouto.

He soon felt her shaking come to a stop, but she didn't let go of him. "Mikan? Are you okay now?" He asked her as she opened her eyes softly and pulled away from him. She looked up at him before giving a nod.

"Y-Yeah...I think so..." She replied and Rito smiled in relief.

"That's good." He looked up and into her window and saw how bad the storm was and it gave no indication that it was going to let up. "Mikan..." She made a small noise in response. "...it doesn't look like the storm is gonna stop...do you want me to stay with you?" He asked her gently and she was happy that he did.

"But...isn't it too childish for me to be afraid of a thunderstorm...?" She asked him, which he was surprised by the question.

"Mikan..." He shook his head. "I don't think so at all. Everyone is afraid of something, some get used to it than others, but no matter what, no matter what you're afraid of...I'll be here to help you get through with it. I'll help you face anything your afraid of. I'm your idiot brother after all." Mikan looked up at him and she felt her cheeks get red and warm while her heart was running a marathon. He always knew what to say to her and it always made her feel warm inside. He may have been an idiot and prone to very sexual situations, he was till her brother. Her kind and caring brother whom she loved dearly. Who she loved more than anyone in the world...a love that she...felt was something more than a sister should feel for her brother.

She placed her hand on her pajama shirt and clenched it tightly. She hated feeling like this. Not because she didn't like it, but because she knew, these feelings she had for him, were ones she was not supposed to have. She was in love with hr brother. A forbidden love that she should never have, yet she did. A love that hurt her more than anything. She knew it was hopeless to continue feeling like this, to hold on to her forbidden feelings, but when he said things like he just did, she couldn't do it. He kept pulling her back in.

"Rito..." She whispered softly. "...can you...sleep with me tonight?" It took everything she had to ask that question. She hoped it didn't sound weird. She felt him pat her head and gently move his hand through her hair. She looked up at him, her face flustered and a deep shade of red as he smiled down at her. That same smile she loved so much.

"Of course." He told her.

**X**

The Yuuki siblings were under the covers as they were shoulder to shoulder against each other, in the serenity of the night. However, for Mikan, she could feel her body get hot and her heartbeat go so fast, it almost felt like it was getting ready to burst out of her chest. It felt incredibly nerve wracking. Despite all of this, she did feel safe and happy with Rito in the same bed as her. She felt safe and warm. She no longer felt scared of the thunderstorm outside, although she would jump a bit with every boom.

"It's been a while..." Rito suddenly said, surprising her.

"H-Huh?" She asked nervously.

"Since we last slept together in the same bed. Probably since the last time we had a thunderstorm." He turned his head to her and smiled. She smiled warmly back at him.

"Yeah...thank you, Rito." She told him. Rito felt his face get a bit red at the way she looked at him. He then smiled back at her and nodded his head. Mikan turned her body so that she laid on her side and moved closer to his shoulder.

"Mikan...?" He was puzzled by her movement as she placed her hands around his shoulder and nuzzled her head into it.

"Hey, Rito..." She whispered softly as she narrowed her eyes. "...did you know..."

"K-Know what...?" Rito felt nervous.

"...I got asked out by a boy...again..." She confessed to him as his eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"I-I see...that's good...I guess..." He wasn't sure how to respond tot hat so he chuckled a bit. 'Wait...again...?'

Mikan wasn't upset by his answer as she knew it was something he would find difficult to respond to. She did kind of hoped he would get a bit angry, but she wasn't going to let her imagination ruin what was going on right now. "Yeah...I've been getting asked out daily by boys from school...sometimes from different schools too..."

"D-Did you...ever start dating...or something...?" Rito asked looking up at the ceiling feeling incredibly awkward at this conversation. He really didn't know how to handle this kind of conversation. In fact, he knew it had to be done by the parents, but since they are never around, he had the responsibility to do it himself. As her brother. She felt her hand tighten the grip on his sleeve.

"No...I'm not interested in any of them...but..."

"B-But...?" He wondered what she was going to say.

"I do wonder...what it would be like...to go out with someone...to go on dates and spend time with someone like that...as a c-couple..." She told him. "To share a kiss...and do other things..."

"O-Other things...?" He asked nervously as he felt her head move in a nod against his shoulder.

"L-Like..." She leaned closer to his shoulder and her face became red. "...l-like s-s-sex..." She whispered it so low that she wondered if Rito even heard it at all. He, unfortunately did, and his face became red.

'Mikan...wants to...have sex...' Rito felt his eyes move in circles in complete shock. '...no way...is that really what she and her other classmates are thinking about nowadays! Is this really Japan anymore!?' It was quite surprising to him that she would even mention that word ever. Since when did she know about it? Did she earn from Health Ed? Maybe she found out online or from one of her friends. Regardless, this became extremely awkward and he didn't know what to do. "S-S-Sex...that's...a really bold step..." He chuckled as Mikan gripped his sleeve tighter. "However, I don't think you should do that unless you really love them...so I recommend you taking it very slow...it's a really big step after all."

Mikan closed her eyes and smiled as her heart beat faster. She truly loved Rito. "Hey, Rito..." Rito turned his head to see his sister lean up and then shock him by placing her lips on his. His eyes widened as far as they could go as his sister's lips made contact with hers. There was no movement, just a gentle placement of her lips on his. He was so in shock that he didn't pull her away from him.

She moved back and and looked down at her shocked brother with narrowed eyes and a warm smile. "M-Mikan...what...?" He could only whisper as he looked up at her.

"Rito...I love you...I love you so much..." She confessed, feeling her eyes get wet with her tears. "It hurts...I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it...I really love you...it's wrong...I know...but I needed to tell you...I can't love anyone as much as I love you."

"Mikan...I..." Rito was in complete shock at her confession. She was in love with him. She was in love with her own brother. The look she gave him, one of pain, hurt and love told him that she was not joking, that she was really telling him how she feels. He thought that maybe it was the thunderstorm making say something delusional because of her fear, but there was no way that was the case. She kissed him, gave him one of the most pain and loved filled confessions he ever saw. This love of hers, this taboo love was real. How was he supposed to respond to this?

"It's okay...I don't expect you to respond to my feelings...I just wanted you to know them...I...truly love you Ri...no...Onii-chan..." Rito was surprised she called him Onii-chan. He knew she would call him that from time to time, but it felt so different now. She said with so much love behind it, it made him feel for her. How could he respond to her? How could he with the way she looked, the way her voice sounded...it was almost impossible to tell her no, to reject her. He knew he should...the feels she had for him were forbidden and wrong in society. He needed to tell her that he couldn't accept her feelings, but he couldn't. He was afraid of hurting her. His precious imouto.

"M-Mikan..." He said her name, to which she jumped a bit at.

"Y-Yeah...?" Her voice sounded weak, almost ready to crack under his rejection. He bit his bottom lip in frustration. He couldn't hurt her, he just couldn't.

He leaned on his elbow looked deep into her eyes, seeing the love she had for him. Taking his left hand, he placed it under her ear and around her jaw and neck before pulling her towards him, kissing her back. Mikan's eyes widened as her brother initiated the kiss, something she was not expecting. She wholeheartedly expected him to reject her, to get up and leave her room. Yet, here he was, kissing her. Her initial shock turned to happiness and closed her eyes, leaned towards him, deepening their kiss.

They both moaned against each others lips, passionately locking lips with one another. He moved his mouth to her bottom lip, sucking on it as she moaned in delight. Rito pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Mikan...I...I love you too..." He told her as Mikan's chest fluttered and all her worries left her body. He felt the same and she couldn't be happier.

"Rito..." She felt so overjoyed, she kissed him again and lowered him back down to his bed. She gripped his shirt tightly as she passionately kissed her brother, allowing him to enter her mouth with his tongue and dance around with her own. She pressed herself as close as she could to him, feeling his body warmth against hers, making their kiss even more euphoric. He lifted his hands, placing on on her back and the other behind her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. He roamed his hand across her back, feeling his sister's warmth against him. He even blushed a bit when she felt her breasts against his chest, but mainly focused on the kiss.

They eventually pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two as they stared into each others eyes with the love they had for the other. A forbidden love that made them more excited than they ever thought was possible.

"Mikan...that was...incredible..." He told her as she nodded with a warm smile.

"Yeah...I really love you, Rito..." She told him again, to make sure that he knew. He smiled at her and nodded. He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"I know...I love you too Mikan..." He whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on her neck. Mikan squealed softly as she was not expecting him to do that. She moaned however, when he continued kissing her neck and trailing down.

"Ahhh...Rito..." Rito smiled as he sucked on her skin. When he pulled back she looked down at him and kissed him once again. It was a short one, but felt just as good. "Rito..." Mikan said his name once again. She smiled warmly at him before moving herself down the bed.

"Mikan? What are you-?" Rito asked her, confused.

She giggled softly and went under the covers. Rito watched her move, feeling her hands on his legs and spreading them slightly. She moved and laid down between his legs and lifting her head. Rito looked down and saw her pop out her head in between his legs. She looked incredibly flustered. Rito had a guess on what she was going to do and had thoughts of stopping her. However, his body wasn't letting him do so as his body felt hot.

"Rito..." She moaned his name, making his heart skip a beat and cheeks get red. She looked down at his crotch and saw a small bulge start to grow. Taking the initiative, she started to pull down his pants and boxers. Rito knew he had to stop her, but he couldn't do it. The first time, he was unable to react the way he usually did. He didn't understand why. Normally, he would scream and run away, but his body had no intention of doing that. What made this so different? He wasn't sure and as he tried to think of the reason, Mikan successfully pulled his pants down, freeing his penis and allowing the cold air to run through it.

"Aahhhh..." He moaned in delight. The feel of the cold air against his penis was spine chilling, yet it did nothing to cool down his body.

Mikan looked at his penis in awe. This wasn't the first time she witnessed her brother's cock. Yet, she never saw it as hard as it was right now. It was also twitching in a way she never saw before. She should feel embarrassed at the sight of it, but tonight, it was different. She wanted to keep her eyes on it. She wanted to do more.

Gulping, she raised her hand and wrapped her delicate hands around his shaft, sparking a reaction of pleasure from her brother. The feeling of her smooth and warm hand against his cock was incredible. It made his entire body feel like it was floating on a cloud and it was just a simple touch. He wondered, if they were going to go farther, what would that feel like.

Mikan on the other hand was in awe at how big and how it felt against her hand. She could feel the veins and the throbbing in the palm of her hand. It felt soft, but also hard. It felt hot. By touching it and looking at it up close, she wondered why she ever felt so embarrassed at seeing it. It felt amazing and she wanted to do more with it. In fact, it reminded her a lot like the popsicles she would have She wondered, if she could do the same thing to his penis.

"Rito..." She moaned again and began to move her hand up and down his length. Rito gritted his teeth and clenched the sheets. The feeling of her hand moving against his penis doubled the pleasure from before. Mikan enjoyed his reaction and continued moving her hand. When her hand ran across his mushroom shaped tip, she could feel the difference in texture between that and his shaft. It felt softer and more sensitive, but the reactions he gave in response to her touching it seemed to make him like it.

She moved closer, increasing her speed before leaning her head forward and above his penis. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and then flicked her tongue against his tip. Rito groaned as he wet tongue danced around his tip, making him feel pleasure that was not from this world. She moved her tongue all around his tip, beginning to taste the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. She found that it didn't taste bad at all and just needed to get used to it, which she was sure she would.

She trailed her tongue down his length, tasting every inch of him. She was starting to love his taste. It made her feel incredibly hot and wet, specifically in her crotch area. She coated his length with her saliva, making it slippery enough to easily move up and down his length. She even took a lick of his balls, but didn't find it as appealing, so she didn't waste her time on it. She looked up at him and saw the mix of expressions he showed while she performed her actions. They were different, but all had the same underlining feature of pleasure. She was glad he felt that way.

Thinking back to what she did when she had popsicles, she moved her mouth to his tip and lowered it to cover tip with her mouth and flicked her tongue once again at it. Rito groaned and moaned as he could feel her warm mouth barely over his tip. He desperately wanted her to go further. Almost as if she read his mind, Mikan started moving down, covering his entire head with her mouth as her tongue roamed around it. He grunted in pleasure as her hot and wet tongue sent jolts up and down his spine. He felt goosebumps all over and it only increased as she moved further down.

Mikan felt his length enter her mouth and the taste intensified. She continued to move down slowly until she stopped at a certain length, unable to go any further without gagging. She moved her tongue all around his shaft before moving back up, moaning as she did. Rito clenched the sheets even tighter as Mikan moved all the way back up. He moaned and let out a small scream at the incredible sensation. She soon went back down, taking it slow until she was able to get used to it. While she did so, she also trailed her tongue down his length as she moved down.

She was surprised she could fit his penis into her mouth, thinking it was kind of big to fit, but it was surprisingly not difficult at all. She was thankful for that. She continued moving up and down with her mouth until she had a nice repetitive rhythm to it. Rito couldn't believe how good a blow job felt. He always wondered why he always refused one when Momo would tease him about it or that one time she kissed his length. Regardless, it felt incredible and the reason why was probably because of who was doing it. In fact, he was glad it was her. As much as he trusted Lala and the others, he trusted no one as much as his beloved sister.

Mikan sped up her bobbing as she made a slurping sound with every bob, with a few moans inserted from time to time. Rito leaned his head back as he was in a state of euphoria, one that he didn't know existed. His sister was giving him his first ever blow job and it was indeed heavenly. He could feel a pleasuring pressure in his groin quickly build up. He was getting close to cumming and he could feel it was going to be a big one.

Mikan noticed his penis throbbing a bit the more she bobbed and didn't know why that was happening. Regardless, she continued to move.

"Ahhh, wait...Mikan...I'm going to cum soon..." He suddenly said as she looked up at him. She understood what he was referring to, but that didn't stop her. She wanted to taste him. To feel him orgasm in her mouth and he probably felt the same way. She was right, however, he was worried about how much of his load was going to come out. He was afraid it might be too much for her. Yet, he couldn't help placing a hand on her head and helping her move her head. She was slightly surprised by this, but continued her movement. The pressure was escalating and before Rito knew it, he couldn't hod on anymore. "I'm cumming!" He screamed and released his hold.

Mikan lowered her head as far as she could down his shaft and her eyes widened the moment she felt his hot and sticky cum shoot out of his penis and into her waiting mouth. She immediately started swallowing his semen, but it was proving to be difficult as he was shooting an immense amount of it. She could feel some of his semen slip out of the corner of her mouth and down his length as his throbbing member continued pouring his essence out.

Rito kept his hand on place as he unloaded inside her mouth. It felt incredible to reach his orgasm in such a way. The warmth of her mouth made his orgasm ten times better than when he stroked it himself. It just felt too good to be true. His penis eventually began to settle down as the last stream of cum came out of him. He relaxed his body and removed his hand from her head. The moment he did, she moved up and removed his penis from her mouth and swallowed whatever cum was leftover. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her hand and let out a deep breath she held for the last few seconds.

She looked up at her brother. He was panting and had a look of pleasure and relief. This told her that, what she just did, felt incredible for him and she was more than glad to do it again if he ever asked for it. She came out of the covers and crawled over hid body to face him again. "Rito..." She moaned as he opened his eyes to look at her. He felt his cheeks got red and hot under her gaze. "...did it feel good?" She asked him.

"Yeah...it was incredible..." He responded as she smiled warmly at him. She then leaned and kissed him gently. He instantly kissed back, tasting himself against her lips, but he didn't care. He was slowly starting to fall in love with her. He was not fully expecting any of this to happen when he woke up to the sound of the thunderstorm. All he had planned was to help her through the night and it somehow winded up with a blow job from his darling sister. They moaned against each others lips and then pulled away, staring deeply into each others eyes.

Feeling herself get hotter, she lifted herself up and straddled him, just in front of his cock before going to her buttons and beginning to unbutton her pajamas. Rito's body stiffened as his eyes trailed down along with her hands. He could feel his penis slowly start to get hard again as she unbuttoned the last button and lowering her pajamas down her shoulders and revealing her bare chest to him. His eyes widened as he got a perfect view of her small, but perfect breasts. He saw them before, but he would always avert his eyes from them. This time, he couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

Mikan felt the cool air against her nipples, sending a shiver throughout her body. She felt herself get red and hot in embarrassment as her brother gazed upon her. She couldn't look back at him as she shifted her eyes to different locations of he room.

She eventually got the courage to speak. "Rito...m-my breasts may not be as big as Lalas or Momos...but..." Hearing her voice and the concern she had over her breasts, made him a bit sad, but he smiled at her.

"Mikan...they look perfect..." He told her and that made her heart skip a beat once again. That smile, that smile that she loved and couldn't resist. She wanted to know he he kept doing that? Making her feel this way and all from a smile. She felt her love for him increase as she gave him a smile of her own.

"Rito...I love you...I really do..." She told him.

"I know...I love you to...Mikan..." He replied back before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her and then pulling her closer to him for a kiss. She moaned as the two kissed each other with all the love they could muster. She clenched his shirt as the two made out, their tongues entwining with one another. Rito was the one to pull away, but only to kiss her neck again and trailing his kisses down her neck and to her chest. She moaned the entire time until he stopped just above her breasts. He looked at her before asking her, "May I?"

"Hai..." She responded. With her permission, Rito moved a hand towards her breasts and gently squeezed it. Mikan leaned her head back and let out a small scream. The heat of his palm made the sensation many times better. He then added movement as he moved his hand in small circles, giving her breast a gentle squeeze from time to time. Mikan entered her own euphoric state when Rito leaned down and captured her other breast into his mouth. "Ahhhh! Rito!" She screamed as her brother was doing things to her breasts that she only dreamed of.

He flicked his tongue against her hard nipple, while sucking on her breast. He moved his hands in such a way that made her get even wetter. It was exactly everything she wanted. This was much better than when she pleasured herself in the comfort of her room. She felt his other hand go behind her and roam down her back before slipping inside her pants and cupping her ass cheek. She squealed at that and her body reacted by leaning herself towards him.

She arched her back as Rito continued to suck on her breasts, loving the way it tasted and the contact of her skin against his lips. He always saw breasts, big ones, small one and medium sized ones due to his habit of getting involved in indecent situations, but he found Mikan's to be his favorite. Not because of what he was doing now, but because he always found them to be best out off all the ones he saw. He never cared about size or shape or just breasts in general. He wasn't shallow. He loved the person for who they were on the inside and that was one of the things that made him in love with his sister. A forbidden love that shouldn't be, but he didn't care because he loved his sister too much to have that be a wall in his life.

Mikan screamed as the stimulation of everything he was doing was becoming to much and she felt her own pressure building inside her. Rito felt his sister's body twitch on occasion and he figured she was close to cumming. He let go of her breasts with a pop and looked at her with a smile. He kissed her before gently moving her to lay down n the bed on her back. She was confused on why he stopped, but then saw him reaching her pants, similar to what she did. She didn't stop him as he pulled her pants and panties down at the same time, revealing her moist sex to him.

"It's beautiful..." He told her as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"B-Baka..." She whispered, making him chuckle. He slid her pants and panties down her slender and soft legs, tossing them to the floor. He followed that up by spreading her legs and leaning his head down to her vagina and staring at her folds. Mikan felt so embarrassed at the way he looked at her most private part. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ready, Mikan?" He asked her. She stared down at him and slowly nodded. He nodded back and then moved his head closer, placing his mouth over her pussy and started licking it. Mikan arched her back quickly as she felt his tongue attack her folds. She bit her bottom lip to prevent a scream from coming out, but she couldn't hold it and screamed in pleasure. Luckily for them, no one was home except for a sleeping Celine in a separate room. She squirmed with his licks feeling a surge of pleasure throughout her body. The way he moved his tongue felt incredible and it doubled when he inserted his tongue inside her.

"Ahhhh! Rito!" She screamed, reveling in her euphoric state. Rito moaned and moved his hands from her thighs and placed them around her breasts, giving them a squeeze. Mikan clenched the bed sheets tightly as her brother was satisfying every single need she had. He pinched her nipples in between his fingers and pulled them softly, earning a even louder scream from his sister. He continued to eat her out, but she wasn't able to last any longer as the pressure from before, combined with his oral pleasure now, was too much. "I'm cumming!" She screamed and tensed up as she released her orgasm. Rito stayed still as he drank his sister secretion, tasting her for the first time.

Mikan's orgasm eventually died down as she began to pant and catch her breath. Rito raised his head and crawled over her, his eyes meeting hers. "Did it feel good, Mikan?" He asked her a similar question tot he one she asked him. She gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah..." They both leaned to one another and kissed. As they kissed, Rito moved his legs to remove his clothing and pushing them to the end of the bed. Mikan moaned and jumped a little when she felt his member rub against her crotch and stomach, feeling how hard it was again. They pulled away and looked at one another with love and lust for the other.

"Mikan...are you sure you want to go-" He stopped when she placed a finger to his lips.

"Please...Rito...Onii-chan...I want to...I want nothing more than my first time to be with you...I love you...I love you so much..." She told him, putting all her love for him in her words. He returned her smile with his own and kissed her again.

He then moved into position, grabbing his erection with one hand, while the other rested next to her head to give himself support. Mikan felt her heart beat against her chest very rapidly. She felt incredibly nervous as she was about to have sex with Rito, her own brother. They were going to commit incest, the most forbidden love there was and she couldn't care less. She loved him and he loved her back. To her, there was nothing wrong with that. She wanted nothing more than her own brother taking her virginity.

Rito aligned his penis against her entrance. The contact of genitalia was spine tingling and sent shivers throughout their body. He looked at her one last time, making sure this was okay. She gave him a nod and he proceeded with entering inside her. He only had the tip in and the feeling was instantly shell shocking for both of them. They couldn't believe something like this, this pleasure, was even possible. He continued to move until he stopped at a barricade of some sort. Rito knew what it was, learning it from sex ed and other means. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mikan...this is gonna hurt, but I promise you it will get better, okay?" He told her as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I believe you...Rito..." She told him, showing how much she trusted him. This made his chest fuzzy, but that didn't stop him from instantly pushing through her hymen. She immediately threw her head back and screamed as the pain was far worse than she thought. Rito quickly planted his lips on hers and kissed her, hoping it would help her get through the pain. Her muffled screams only made his heart hurt. He didn't want to hurt her. He would never do something like that. He knew the pain would only be temporary, but it still hurt him. He hated seeing her in pain, being scared and sad. He would do anything to make sure she didn't feel any of those. However, this was something that just needed time and he was willing to give her as much as she needed.

Mikan was not aware how much losing her virginity would hurt her. She knew there was pain, but not this amount. She was glad Rito kissed her, as it did help her deal with the pain slightly, but it was still to much to stop her from screaming out. Thankfully, Rito muffled her screams of pain with his lips.

The two of them stayed still, in the same position, breaking up their kisses from time to time to catch their breaths, but quickly kissing each other again until the pain was bearable. She moaned as her hands at one point wrapped around his back and clenched his shirt tightly. When Rito felt her loosen her hold, he took it as a sign that the pain was going away. He continued to stay still, but pulled away from her lips to look down at her.

"Are you okay...Mikan?" He asked, concern in his voice. Mikan opened her eyes slightly as she stared lovingly at her brother.

"It still hurts...b-but...it's not as bad...thank you Rito...for waiting..." She told him and Rito felt his heart make jumping jacks at how beautiful she was right now. His face became red to match hers as they kissed each other again. Mikan moved her hands to wrap around his neck. As the pain subsided, she finally was able to completely experience the feeling of having Rito inside her. The pit of her stomach felt hot and full. She could feel him throbbing inside her, which only made it feel that much better. They pulled away. "You can move...the pain...it's barely there anymore..."

Rito nodded his head. "Okay..." He started to pull back until the tip was left inside and then thrust forward. Mikan felt a jolt throughout her body the moment she felt his penis hit her cervix. His thrust was hard, but also gentle. He thrust again. Rito closed his eyes as he tried to take in exactly what he was feeling. This was beyond better than the blow job he got from her as not only was she hot, but her vaginal walls were tight despite the lubrication of her orgasm from before.

Rito began at a slow and gentle pace. The wet sounds of their genitalia meshing with one another, echoed throughout the room along with the smacking of their skin. Mikan made sure he stayed in place, keeping her arms around his neck as she no longer felt pain. She felt nothing but pleasure now as her breasts rubbed against his chest along with his thrusts. The two could feel the bed under them move along with their thrust, making it seem like the entire world was accepting their forbidden love and following along with them.

"Rito...ahhh...you can go faster..." She told him as tears of happiness started to form in her eyes. Rito did as she asked and sped up. His thrusts became faster, but stayed as strong and gentle as they were before. Her walls still felt tight, constricting around his member. Her secretion, along with her blood, leaked out of her entrance and onto the sheets, showing proof of their forbidden love making.

"Mikan...this feels so good..." He told her and pushed himself slightly up with his hands to take a good look of his beautiful sister. Mikan gripped his shoulders while staring up at him with lust in her eyes.

"Yeah...this feels incredible Rito..." She agreed as Rito's member throbbed, earning a scream from her. He moved faster inside her. It felt just so good that he lost all train of thought of how bad this was. Incest was illegal in their country, but neither cared. At this moment in time, they were just two people madly in love with each other, performing the ancient dance that lovers always have performed.

Mikan wrapped her legs around his back, allowing to get deeper inside her. Every one of his thrusts hit her cervix, causing a jolt of pleasure and electricity to run through her body every time. The thing she wished for more than anything else in the world was happening and she was ecstatic about it. She really hoped this wasn't a dream, but she knew it wasn't otherwise the pain of losing her virginity would not be there. She wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could. She didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or the future, but she wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

Rito felt the same. He leaned down and placed his mouth over one of her breasts, earning a scream of pleasure from his sister. Her voice sounded angelic and he wanted to hear more of it. He nibbled on her nipple and this seemed to do the trick as she continuously let out that angelic scream he loved. He felt her place a hand in his hair, pushing him closer to her, loving what he was doing to her breast. He used his hand to squeeze her free breasts while thrusting deep inside her.

The storm continued outside, but neither of them seemed to notice as their coitus was all they were thinking about. It was a night filled with passion and love and they didn't want it to end. However, it had to and both felt their ends coming closer. Rito pulled away from her breast and focused on his thrusts as pressure built up again in the pit of his stomach.

"Mikan...I'm gonna cum again..." He told her.

"Me too...let's cum together...Rito...I love you..." She replied back to him.

"Me too..." They kissed as Rito sped up his thrusts again. They started to become erratic. Mikan wrapped her arms around his back, holding him in place as she felt his penis throb and twitch inside her. Rito felt her walls tightening, wrapping around his penis, urging him to release his seed inside her.

"Rito...Rito...Ri-Onii-chan...I'm cumming Onii-chan...!" She screamed as she could barely hold on.

"Me too...ahhh...Mikan..." The two siblings continued for a few more seconds before neither of them could hold it in any longer. "Ahhhh! Mikan!" He screamed as he gave one final hard thrust and came inside her.

"Onii-chan!" Mikan followed suit as she came herself, feeling his hot fluids enter her waiting womb. Jet streams of his hot potent seed entered inside her, coating her walls and leaking out a bit from her entrance. Mikan's vaginal secretion mixed itself along with his semen as she tried to milk him out of every ounce of his sperm.

Rito at times, would thrust along with one of his bursts until the last one filled his sister up completely. The two panted as their orgasms died down and ended. Rito gently pulled out of her and rolled next to her as the two of them stared up at the ceiling. Mikan could feel his hot cum leak out of her, but she didn't care as the night they shared was one she would never forget.

In fact, she completely forgot that she was scared of thunder as a loud boom erupted outside.

**X**

It was two weeks since the Yuuki siblings committed their incestuous act. They were unfortunately unable to do it again since as Lala and her sisters returned from their trip home. Momo continued to be herself again and that led to Rito responded in his usual manner. However, Mikan could feel Momo's gaze on her and Rito, suspecting something between them, but that ended as the two acted like nothing happened.

"Ahhh! Faster Rito!" Mikan moaned as they were in the bathroom, Mikan leaning against the wall as Rito thrusted behind her.

"Ahhh! I missed this so much, Mikan..." He told her as she nodded.

"Me too...ahhh..." She agreed.

"I'm cumming, Mikan..." He told her, going faster.

"Inside...I want to feel it inside me again..." She told him as he grunted in response and gave one final thrust inside her. Mikan screamed and arched her back as she felt his hot semen going inside her again.

Once their orgasm subsided, the two got into the bathtub. Mikan sat in front of Rito, feeling his penis against her back as she leaned back to him.

"Mikan...?" Rito called to her as she turned her head slightly.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it really okay for me to cum inside you...I mean...what if you get pregnant?" Mikan heard the concern in his voice and gave him him a mischievous smile.

"Of course..." He sighed in relief. "I mean...I'm already pregnant."

It took Rito a couple of seconds to react as he let out a scream. "A-Are you serious?" She giggled and stuck her tongue out. Rito sighed and settled down. "Don't scare me like that..." She giggled again and turned her body to kiss him. They moaned against each other as they shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him, before telling him, "By the way...I wasn't joking..."

"...huh?"

**End**


	10. A Forbidden Alberona Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 10: A Forbidden Alberona Dance**

**Series: Fairy Tail**   
**Pairing: Cana Alberona x Gildarts**   
**Requested by many.**

Cana felt nervous. She was finally alone with the man who was her father. Not that he knew. She has been wanting to tell him, but it always felt so awkward. They were currently on a short mission. How did the two of them end up being partners? Well, Makarov thought it would be best if the members of Fairy Tail go on missions with others they weren't used to so that had a lottery. She just happened to be really unlucky.

The mission the two had was easily finished and we're heading to a hotel room to spend the night before heading back to the guild. Unfortunately for Cana, there was only room available so she had to share it with her father.

Cana sighed as she sat on the chair looking out over to the streets of the town they stopped in. The night sky was filled with many stars. She chugged down some beer from the gourd she brought and let out a big sigh at how delicious it was.

"Damn..." She muttered. "...why did I have to get stuck with Gildarts?" She didn't hate her father, but she wasn't ready to tell him who she was. Who knew what his reaction might be? Hell, it might just make the rest of the trip even more awkward for her.

The door to the room suddenly opened and out came a heavily drunk Gildarts. His face flustered and hiccups here and there told her so. Plus, the alcohol she smelled was not the one coming from her gourd.

"Ahhhh! Cana...~hiccup~...I didn't know you were here..." He hiccuped again as he stumbled over to the bed before crashing on it.

She frowned in disappointment. 'Drunk old man...' She sighed, standing up and walking over to him. "Oi, you're sleeping on the floor, remember?" She told him, standing over him, drinking more alcohol. Gildarts moaned as his hazy eyes began playing tricks on him.

"C-C-Cornelia...is that you?" Cana's eyes widened when her mother's name escaped his lips.

"G-Gildarts...? Why did you...?" She wanted to know why he said her mother's name. Did he remember her?

"Oh Cornelia...you're alive..." He rose up, his eyes widening.

"H-Huh? No, I'm not..." Before she could process what happened, Gildarts suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her drop her gourd of alcohol, and laid her down on the bed. Cana grunted a bit but looked up with wide eyes as her father hovered above her. "H-Hey, what are you...?"

"Cornelia! I missed you so much!" Gildarts spoke, tears falling down his face. "I heard you died, but you are here..." Cana's eyes widened at her father's words. He knew. He knew she had died. However, he did not mention one word about her mother's daughter. Not one word about her. That made her feel sad. However, sadness soon became the least of her worries. "I love you so much, Cornelia!" Cana's eyes widened when her father lowered himself down to her and planted his lips on hers.

'No...no way...this...I'm not...' Her mind was jumbled with so may thoughts that she simply laid their. Her body completely shut down from the shock. She could feel his tongue licking her lips, trying to push through. Without any sort of resistance, he was let in, snaking his tongue inside her and moving it around with hers.

He moaned at how delightful her lips tasted. Her puffy lips and warm mouth made him fall in love with her all over again. However, it was not Cornelia who he was kissing and he didn't know. He made it worse when he took his non metallic hand and grabbed her breast, squeezing one of the large mounds. Cana's mind shutdown the moment he made contact with her chest and her body started to come back to her. She squirmed around trying to pry him off of her, but he was just too strong.

He broke the kiss, letting her gasp for air. "What's wrong Cornelia...you always liked it when I did this..." He told Cana, who was surprised, but knew this was wrong.

"No...but I'm not..." Cana tried to explain, but she screamed in surprise when Gildarts ripped off her bikini top and then proceeded to palm one in his hand and then latch his mouth on the other. "Ahhhh!" Cana tilted her head back against the sheets as her father attacked her mounds. He sucked on her breasts while flicking his tongue over her nipple, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout Cana's body. His hand squeezed her other breast and using his fingers, he rotated in pinching her nipple or tugging on it softly.

Despite the immorality of what was happening, Cana was amazed at his technique. She had been with other men before, but none have ever done what he was doing. She figured an older man like him would have more experience and know exactly what would make a woman go crazy. However, this was still wrong. She was his daughter. He might not know at the moment, but she needed to stop this. Too bad her mind and body were not helping her.

He removed his mouth from her breast, but licked her areola in small circles, sending a shiver down her spine. "Cornelia...your breasts are amazing as always..." He moaned, flicking her nipple before taking it back into his mouth. Cana squealed, clutching the bed sheets under her. Her entire body was entering a state of bliss that she knew was wrong, but she couldn't deny how good it felt. It was nothing like all the other times she did it with other men. It was levels beyond what that felt.

"S-Stop it..." She managed to say, but it was quickly lost within the moans she let out. Gildarts switched breasts despite her protests. Cana felt her groin get both hot and wet from what her father was doing. She shouldn't be getting turned on by him, but she was and she didn't know if that was necessarily a good or a bad thing. If she was honest, it had been a long time since she had sex and thus her body was responding due to the long wait in between.

Finally, Gildarts let go of her breasts and raised himself off of her. She panted and felt relief wash over her, thinking it was finally done. However, she was wrong as Gildarts suddenly started to unbuckle his belt. Her eyes widened as her father's cock suddenly sprang into view. It was fairly big, possibly one of the biggest she had ever seen. She became scared of his intentions and watched as he crawled to her, grab her breasts and placed his cock right into the valley between them.

"Ahhh...I miss doing this to them..." He groaned as he started moving his cock. Cana needed to stop this. She was literally looking at her own father's cock in between her breasts as she involuntarily was giving her dad a boob job. She watched as his cock head will appear and then disappear within her breasts as he squeezed her breasts together against it. She couldn't move, her body being pressed down by his overall weight. She could only watch.

'This is so wrong...' She bit her bottom lip. She knew how wrong this was, but she just couldn't do anything to stop it. She felt weak, her body was not responding and her mind was a jumbled mess.

Gildarts Clive was in a world all of his own. The pleasure he felt was incredible. He couldn't believe that he was together with Cornelia again, despite it not actually being her. Yet, his drunk mind was making a mistake that he would oppose in an instant. He did find it weird at how much bigger Cornelia's breasts were since the last time he fondled them, but he was not complaining.

He grunted when he felt his balls tighten, getting close to his climax. He moved further up and then took one of his hands to place it on Cana's head. Cana did not know what he was planning and felt a bit scared. He pushed her head toward his cock and pushed himself inside her mouth, surprising her. He continued thrusting as his cock was being consumed by both Cana's mouth and her breasts.

He thrust faster, his climax coming much more quicker. Cana moaned and groaned when his cock twitched inside her mouth. She knew what that meant. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable as her father gave one final push before releasing his essence inside her. Cana gulped down as much as she could as Gildarts streams of his incestuous cum down her throat. He groaned in bliss as he orgasm felt incredible.

He gave smaller thrusts from time to time until he emptied everything he held back. After his last spurt, he slowly began pulling out of her mouth. He panted as he looked down to see Cornelia's face filled with her lust for him. However, in truth, Cana looked up at her father in disbelief. She couldn't believe her own father came inside her mouth. This was something that was unnatural and immoral. Yet, she didn't do anything to prevent it. Not like she didn't try, but nothing was working for her. She could only lay on the bed and look up at her father.

"Cornelia...that was amazing...I...I can't wait anymore..." His words sent a cold shiver down her spine. She knew what they meant and she needed to stop him before it was too late. He suddenly grabbed her waist and turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees, or at least barely as her body was still unresponsive. He quickly removed her pants and panties, tossing them off the bed to reveal her wet pussy. He gave her ass cheeks a small squeeze, making her moan. She couldn't look back in time as her father quickly gave himself a couple of strokes to get his cock erect again and then line it up with her pussy lips.

"No...don't..." She knew the moment he entered her, there was no going back. They would be committing one of the most taboo things in the world. Gildarts, was not aware of this so he wasn't planning on stopping. Cana let out a scream when he rubbed his tip against her. Then, it happened. Gildarts began to enter her, his large cock stretching her insides, completely taking over. No cock that entered inside her was as big as his and she knew that he basically just ruined her for any other person.

She shut her eyes tightly as he entered all the way inside her, hitting her cervix and, despite how much of his cock was already inside her, he still had a couple of inches left. She couldn't believe how she was able to manage having his large penis inside her. He let out a groan as he was getting used to being inside his lovely wife again...at least he thought it was.

Cana felt her eyes well up with tears as she was now committing incest with her father. One of the forbidden and taboo things two people could do. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan. She did not want to admit how good it felt to have his cock inside her. She knew that the moment she thought it felt good, was the moment she would lose.

She squealed a little when she felt his cock getting pulled out of her, only to be inserted back in, pushing her body slightly forward at the strong thrust. Gildarts started off slowly, pushing his shaft deep within her. Cana grabbed the bed sheets and clenched them tightly, shutting her eyes to try and forget what was happening. He breasts were pressed against the bed, rubbing against the fabric with every thrust. Cana suddenly felt pleasure go through her body, which she wanted to deny with every fiber of her being. She should not be feeling good. Why was her body betraying her?

"Oh...Cornelia...this is amazing...so tight..." Gildarts moaned, picking up his pace. Cana couldn't keep her mouth shut as she let out a scream from one of his thrusts. She was slowly losing the fight within herself. Her body was accepting the intruder without knowledge of how wrong this was. She couldn't defeat it. She did all she could to fight back the pleasure, but it was no use. She lost the fight.

"Ahhh! Faster!" She moaned, pleading with him to move faster. He granted her request, pounding inside her with such fast and strong thrusts that she no longer cared what was going on. She just wanted to continue feeling this amazing. Gildarts grabbed her waist and used her momentum to get deeper inside her.

"W-Wow..." Gildarts shut his eyes. This was the best sex he ever had. It was spine tingling and felt way better than any other time he did it. He leaned forward, snaking his hands to her chest and then grabbed her two large breasts, fondling them and squeezing them. How he loved these breasts. Cana moaned as the pleasure was escalating way too quickly.

"Ahhh! That's it...keep doing that...ahhh..." She told him of her approval. Gildarts smirked and pinched her nipples with his fingers, eliciting another moan from his ex-wife/daughter.

The two stayed in the same position for several minutes, feeling their sweaty and warm bodies connect with one another in a fiery forbidden passion. Gildarts groaned as he felt his release coming once again. His cock twitched as Cana responded to it with a moan.

"I'm cumming..." He told her, concentrating hard on his thrusts. Cana wanted to tell him pull out, to stop him from doing something they would instantly regret. However her voice left her. All she could do was let out moan after moan. Gildarts thrusts became faster and slightly erratic as his climax was swiftly approaching. He gave her breasts a squeeze before delivering one final thrust and cumming inside her. "I'm cumming, Cornelia!" He shouted shooting jet streams of his cum inside her.

"Ahhh! Otou-san!" Cana inexplicably shouted, not realizing the mistake she made as she came as well. Her walls contracted around his member, squeezing him of everything he held back. She came as well, squirting her juices over his groin and down onto the bed sheets. The two stayed still as they rode out their orgasms. His cock pulsated with every spurt of cum that he let out. Cana was in disbelief at how much he had let out inside her. How hot her insides were becoming as she felt some of his cum leak out of her

After his cock settled down, it was then Gildarts realized what Cana just said. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes began getting clearer. "O-Otou...san...?" He repeated as his eyes and mind finally came back to reality. His eyes widened when he saw that he was not inside his late ex-wife, but inside Cana. What was worse was what she said. "D-Did you just call me...Otou-san?" He asked as Cana turned her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Y-Yeah...you bastard..." Gildart's eyes widened and hands shook as he let go of Cana and pulled his cock out of her.

"W-Wait...you're serious...I'm you're..." She nodded. "...b-but then...that means...you and me...we just..." She nodded again and Gildarts world shattered as he realized what he had just done. He just had sex with his daughter. He just committed incest. He was so confused at how this happened, but he couldn't focus as he realized what he did and how wrong it was. "N-No way...I...what kind of man...?" Gildarts was speechless.

Cana turned herself around and propped herself up on her elbows, panting and looking at her father. "Dumbass..." She muttered with a frown.

* * *

 

After that night, both Cana and Gildarts felt even more awkward. Gildarts even commented on killing himself for what he did, to which Cana made sure to stop him from doing so. The two just agreed to make sure to promise to keep this a secret from everyone and pretend it never happened.

However, it became hard to do so as after a few weeks, Cana found out she was pregnant with her father's child. This sent a huge shock wave to the both of them. They now knew the secret will be out and they needed to do something to prevent it from coming out. So, Gildarts decided to take on another year long mission and surprised everyone when he said he'll be bringing Cana along. He revealed that she was his daughter and wanted to spend some time together with her.

So, they left. They traveled the world, trying to figure out what to do about their predicament. After a while, they decided that they would do whatever was needed for their child. In turn, they made a decision to at least try having sex once again. They both discovered having sex with one another was too amazing to pass up and continued to do so on their travels.

Cana did find it weird though, when she spotted the Strauss Siblings also on a mission, with the two Strauss Siblings looking like they gained a few pounds along the way.

**End**


	11. A Forbidden Maple Dance III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 11: A Forbidden Maple Dance III**    
  
 **Series: Pokemon  
** **Pairing: Senri/Norman x Haruka/May x Masato/Max x Mitsuko/Caroline  
** **(Due to most people knowing Pokemon through the English adaptation, English names will be used and Japanese words for father, mother and etc will not be used.)**

The moment between the 4 members of the Maple family were awkward and one of complete shock. Both sides of the table revealed the truth of what happened between them. Norman had sex with his daughter, May, Caroline had sex with her son, Max. Not once, but several times, according to them. What made it worse, was that the female parties were both pregnant. May with Norman's child and Caroline with Max' child.

All of this was the cause of a Vileplume they they decided to take care of. The Pokemon's pollen had some sort of aphrodisiac effect on anyone it sprayed it on and his children were victims of it. It led to situations that caused them to have sex with their respective parents and now they were stuck in this situation.

"So um...w-what do we do?" Caroline asked, frowning and looking down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

"I...I honestly don't know...this is kind of bad...right...?" Norman added as Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry..." They heard May apologize softly with a frown.

"Y-Yeah...me too..." Max followed suit, both blaming themselves for the predicament. However, their parents were having none of it.

"It's not your fault." Norman told them, taking May's hand and rubbing the top of it gently with his thumb. "As parents, we should have stopped it before it got anywhere far...it's really our fault..."

"Yeah." Caroline agreed, placing a comforting shoulder on her son. "Don't blame yourselves for our own mistakes."

"But...if we never got sprayed by that Vileplume..." Max muttered.

"No, it's my fault for taking in that Vileplume without knowing the full extent of what it could do." Norman told his son. "What's worse is that I made you guys take care of it when it should have been me."

"Dad..." Max frowned, looking at his father with sadness.

"Daddy..." May muttered placing her hand on top of his.

"W-Well..." Caroline cleared her throat slightly. "...if there is a bright side...I was never closer to Max..." She tried lightening up the mood.

"W-Well...I guess...same for me with May..." Norman rubbed the back of his head while chuckling. May and Max felt their cheeks get red and joined in Their chuckling as the mood did lighten up a bit, but it soon got awkward again.

Caroline gulped and looked at her son and then at her daughter. She finally laid her eyes on her husband. "So...umm...h-how was it?"

"Huh?" Norman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How was it...having sex with...M-May...?" She asked, making both of them blush and look away.

"I-It was...g-great..." He replied, scratching his cheek. He then looked over at his wife.

"W-What about you with...M-Max...?" He asked, making her blush, along with Max.

"S-Same..." She replied softly. They looked at each other. Suddenly, they pulled away from their seat, took their kid's hands, surprising them, and went upstairs to their room.

"M-Mom..w-what's going on?" Max asked as he and the rest of his family went inside their parent's room, Caroline locking the door behind them.

"Oh, Max...now that we don't have to hide...I've been holding it in so much..." She told him. She went down to her knees and quickly took off his pants. Max felt his cheeks get red as his mother wrapped her hand around his penis and began stroking.

"Aaahhhh...Mom...that feels...ahhh..." Max panted.

Norman on the other hand, picked up his daughter, placed her on the bed and quickly took of her pants and panties. "Aaaah wait...Daddy...ahhhh!" May tilted her head back in bliss as her father's head was placed firmly in between her legs and started licking her vagina.

"Oh May...you taste so good..." Norman told her as he lapped his tongue over her folds.

Max let out a moan as his mother leaned down started sucking on his cock, bobbing her head. Both parties succumb to the pleasure of one another, as the room became one of forbidden pleasure. Their screams of the younger members filled the room along with the sucking and moaning sounds from their parents. Caroline pulled away from her son's cock and led him to the bed, laying him down and then went back to sucking his penis.

Norman attacked his daughters walls, inserting his tongue inside her, making her scream in pure joy. "Ahhhh! Daddy!" May clenched the bed sheets tightly as her father pleasured her.

"M-Mom! Ahhh!" Max did the same as his sister, letting his mom work wonders on his cock. She pulled away from his cock and started to undress herself until she was only in her panties. Max watched the entire time, his cock staying erect the whole time as his mother crawled over to his cock. His eyes widened when he saw his mother take her large breasts and squeeze them over his erection and then rubbing them against it. He shut his eyes tight as the soft feeling of her breasts gave him a different pleasure than he had experienced so far. It felt so different than either her mouth or her pussy, but it felt as amazing as either of them.

Norman peeked his head over to his wife and decided to try that as well. He pulled away from his daughter's groin, and took off his clothing, leaving him bare nude. He then crawled over to May and hovered above her chest, stroking his cock. "D-Daddy?" May wondered what he was going to do.

"May...I want you to do what your mother is doing." He told her and raised her shirt to reveal her breasts. He then placed his cock in the valley between her breasts. He then took her hands and placed them to the side of her breasts and began showing her what she should do with them. May turned her head to look at her mother and saw what she was doing and decided to mimic it. Once she had the motion down, she raised her hands and started moving her breasts over her father's cock. Norman tilted his head back and moaned. "Ahhh...Arceus...that feels amazing May..."

Caroline looked over to her daughter and husband and smirked at them copying what she was doing. She didn't mind it and focused more on pleasuring her son. She looked down and saw his cock disappear within her breasts with her movements. She looked up at Max and saw his face filled with pure pleasure. She giggled at how cute he was and it made her want to work harder. So she began to move faster, earning a louder scream as a reward. "How is it Max?"

"I-It feels amazing...ahhhhh..." Max arched his back. "I can't hold on!" He warned her as Caroline removed her breasts and took his cock into her mouth. The moment he did, he sprayed her mouth his his semen as he reached his climax. She could feel his hot cum go down her throat in strong bursts. Caroline stayed like so until her son's cock stopped twitching and took all of his cum. She bobbed her head slightly to clean his cock up and then removed it with a pop. Her eyes were filled with lust as she swallowed all of the semen he let out.

"So good..." She moaned and looked down at her panting son.

Norman saw them finish and decided to move his cock faster in between his daughter's breasts. May was surprised by this and tried to regain her rhythm but it was becoming difficult. "W-Wait...Daddy..." May tried to slow him down, but Norman didn't want to stop after being so close to finishing.

"May...oh..." He moved his dick faster until he couldn't hold it in and released his pent up pressure. He took his hands to squeeze her breasts closer to his erection as he sprayed his semen onto her chest and face. May shut her eyes as his warm sperm covered her body, tasting some of it entering her mouth. He groaned as his cock twitched with every spurt.

Caroline turned her head to see what Norman was doing and smiled softly. After a couple more seconds, he stopped allowing May a chance to relax herself. She felt her body feel so sticky and hot from all of his semen. She didn't hate what he had done, she just wished he gave her a bit of warning.

"Oh Norman...did you really have to do that?" Caroline sighed as Max turned his head to see what was going on. Norman looked at her and then down at his daughter.

"Oh crap...sorry May...I guess I went a bit overboard..." He rubbed the back of his head. May smiled up at him.

"It's okay Daddy...just let me know next time, okay?" He smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Yeah." Norman agreed.

"Why don't you go wash up, May. We're not finished tonight after all." Caroline told her daughter as she nodded and got up. She then went to the bathroom connected to the parent's room, leaving the other two in the room. "Now then..." Caroline then turned to Max. "Max...I can't wait any longer..." She told him with lust in her eyes. She quickly removed her panties and got on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt towards her son. "Please..." She whined as Max gulped and got on his knees. He grabbed her waist and positioned his penis at her entrance and then pushed through. "Ahhhh!" Caroline moaned in delight as her son's cock was inside her again.

"Ahhh. Mom...you feel so good." Max moaned as he thrust inside her, Caroline helping him out by moving her waist. Norman turned his head from the bathroom door to see his son fucking his mother, his wife. Normally, he would feel jealous, but for some reason, he felt kind of turned on. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but after what he did, he didn't care. He looked down and saw his cock get erect again. He smiled and went towards Caroline.

"Honey...can you...?" He asked her, pushing his penis to her face. She smiled at him and then took his cock into her mouth and began sucking on it. Her movements soon fell into sync as she was being taken on both ends. Her son taking her pussy, while her husband took on her mouth. The scene and the thought f doing something like this turned her on way more than she ever had. Norma placed a hand on her head, guiding her towards his cock.

Max looked up briefly to see his mother sucking on his father's cock and it made him want to go faster. Caroline moaned when she felt her son's cock grow slightly inside her and going faster. She figured her son was turned on by the events and she couldn't be happier.

May returned from the bathroom, no longer with any clothing and witnessed the threesome on the bed. She felt her groin get wet and nipples get hard at the sight. She strode over to the and got behind her father. She pressed her breasts against his back and moved her body up and down slightly. Norman moaned at the feeling of his daughter against his back. May snaked her hands towards the front and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking whatever her mother couldn't get into her mouth.

The family bonding continued as Max' thrust became faster and his cock twitched in excitement. He continued to thrust inside her as his balls tightened up, ready to release his essence. "Mom...I'm cumming..." He told her. Caroline only moaned and continued to suck on her husbands cock. Then, with one final hard thrust, he came inside her. He let out a scream and his mother moaned in delight as she felt his semen shoot straight up her cavern, covering her walls in white and into her womb. Norman's cock twitched at the sight of his son cumming inside the same person that gave birth to him. It made him aroused like never before.

Caroline let go of her husband's cock and fell onto the bed with Max as they tried to catch their breath. Norman turned around to face is daughter. He cupped her soft cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. Both moaned into each others lips pressed up against each other. He laid her down on the bed and spread her legs. She watched with red cheeks as her father positioned himself in between her legs and rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Then he inserted himself inside her as they both moaned in bliss.

"Ahhh...Arceus you feel amazing May..." Norman told her, holding her thighs.

"Haaa...Daddy..." She replied, feeling the same way. He then began thrusting inside her. The sounds of their skin smacking into each other echoed through the room. Both of them indulged in the forbidden act without a care in the world. Now that they no longer had to keep it a secret from the other members of the family, they were able to let out all the pleasure they were feeling. Their moans and screams of delight surrounded the room as they made passionate love to one another.

Max lifted his head to look over at his father fucking May. He felt his cheeks get red and resulted in his penis to get erect once more. He then remembered back to what his father did and wanted to do the same. Taking his penis out f his mother, her crawled over to his sister. May looked away from her father and at her brother who was pushing his penis towards her mouth. Without a second thought, May opened her mouth and allowed her brother to insert inside. Both siblings moaned.

"Ahhhh! May...wow..." Max tilted his head back as his sister sucked on his cock. May knew her brother's cock was not as big as her fathers, but it was a nice size to suck on after doing it with her fathers size so many times. It allowed to easily move her head down his shaft. Norman looked down and smiled at his children bonding with one another, even thought this was the last thing he thought they would do to do so.

Caroline lifted her head and saw what the three were doing and pouted. Feeling left out, she crawled over to the other side of May. She then took one of her bouncing breasts into her hand and caressed it gently. She got a reaction out of May as she moaned on her brother's cock. Smiling, Caroline then latched her mouth over the breasts and started sucking on it. May let out a muffled scream as she was pleasured from three different directions.

Normal saw this and felt himself got more aroused. He began moving faster and harder inside May. His thrusts were strong and continuously pounded all the way into her cervix. The entrance to her womb was assaulted with every movement as she preoccupied herself with giving her brother a blow job. Her mom continued to suck on her breast, making her feel like she entered rapture.

The Maple family continued their passionate love making until Norman felt his balls tighten, getting ready to release his load. "Damn...I'm close..." He groaned, thrusting faster and slightly erratic inside her.

"M-Me too!" Max sounded off as May felt his cock twitch as well. May continued to moan and suck on it as her father was getting ready to blow his load inside of her. She felt pressure in the pit of her stomach and was getting ready to climax as well. With all three almost prepared to explode simultaneously, Caroline could only smile and continue sucking on her daughter's teat.

"Here it comes!" Norman gave one final push and released his load inside his daughter. Max's cock muffled her scream, sending vibrations down his cock and ultimately causing his orgasm to erupt. Her walls tighten around her father's penis, squeezing him of everything he had. Her belly felt how and full of his white sperm as all three of them rode out their orgasms. She swallowed Max's semen with ease as it trailed down her throat. Caroline, bit down on her nipple to help out as her daughter's body shook in pleasure.

Once both males were able to release everything they held, they pulled out of their respective holes, leaving May panting and feeling amazing. She never had an orgasm like this and her lust filled eyes told them that she would have no problem doing something like this again.

"That was amazing, all three of you..." Caroline smiled turning her head to look at her family.

"Yeah...it was..." Norman panted in agreement as he watched his sperm leak out of his daughter's entrance.

"But we're not done yet..right?" Caroline smirked seductively as she approached her husband and began licking his penis, tasting her daughter's juices on it. Norman moaned as his wife made his cock erect once again before taking it in her mouth.

"Ahhh...Caroline...wow..." Norman forgot how good she was with her blow job. It wasn't as tight and amazing as his daughters, but he didn't mind it when it felt good.

Max looked over at his parents and then down at his sister. He then lowered his head and started sucking on may's breasts, earning a squeal from his sister. "Kyaaa...Max..wait...let me rest for a...ahhhh!" Max didn't listen as he grabbed her other breasts and moved it around in a circular motion.

He attacked her breasts, sucking on them, tasting the large mounds that he watched everyday when they traveled with Ash and Brock. He was always fascinated with her breasts and even teased her about them occasionally, but he would be a liar if he never once thought about touching them like he is doing now.

Caroline continued to suck on her husbands cock, but she was well aware of what her children were doing behind her. She smiled and bobbed her head faster, causing Norman to grab her head and move along with her. She liked it when he was forceful. "W-Wow..." Norman groaned.

May squealed again when Max nibbled on her nipple, placing a hand on his head to push him closer to her. "Ahhhh! Keep doing that Max..." She told him and he did so. He continued to do so for next couple of minutes, but he wanted to feel good as well. He let go of her breast with a pop and stroke his penis.

"M-May...can I feel good too...?" He asked her. May turned to him and she nodded with a smile. She gently pushed him down to the bed and then straddled him, hovering her entrance over his cock. Max watched with red cheeks as his sister lowered herself on his cock. They both tilted their heads back in bliss. The brother and sister were finally connected. They stayed still to get used to each other, jotting down the differences compared to their parents before beginning to make moves. May bounced on his waist as Max met her movements with his own. Max placed his hands on her waist to hold her while she clenched her hands into fists on his chest.

Caroline pulled away from her husbands cock and turned to look at her children. She smiled. "Well, at least they're finally behaving and bonding with one another." She mused, thinking of all the times they would get into fights. Norman chuckled in agreement.

"I guess so...not the way you would expect, but..." he looked at his wife and she looked back at him. They kissed each other before Caroline pushed him onto his back and straddled him like May did to Max. Both men were side by side as both woman began bouncing on their respective cocks.

The Maple family entered a state of rapture that no one else would ever experience but themselves. The incestuous moans and slapping of skin were the only sounds that filled the room as they engorged themselves in the pleasure. Caroline looked over at her daughter and smiled, grabbing her hand and entwining her fingers with hers. May looked over at her mom and smiled, clenching each others hands as they rode the father and son duo below.

"T-This is amazing..." Max moaned, clenching May's waist.

"Y-Yeah...oh Arceus..." Norman agreed with his son.

The four of them continued their night of pleasure as they all reached their orgasms at once, filling May and Caroline with their cum. May's belly was filled with the semen of both her father and brother, as was Carolines. The mother and daughter duo panted for air as the cocks inside them throbbed and twitched. They felt the hot semen being released into their wombs, joining the baby that they would give birth.

After that, the family continued their incestuous relationship, having sex any time they wanted. No one knew of their hidden passion, even after the bellies of both May and Caroline grew. However, they knew one thing and that no matter what, they would always love one another.

**END**


	12. A Forbidden Amicitia Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 12: A Forbidden Amicitia Dance**  
  
**Video Game: Final Fantasy XV  
** **Pairing: Gladiolus Amicitia x Iris Amicitia**

Iris pouted as her brother told her that she wasn't allowed to go with him, Noctis and the others. She looked over to him on the other bed, snoring away without a care in the world. The night light of Lestallum emitted through the windows and balcony of the hotel room they were in.

Iris was overjoyed when she was reunited with her brother and Noctis. She was incredibly worried when she thought they had perished during the attack on Insomnia. However, when she made contact with Noctis over the phone, and finally seeing them in person when they arrived in Lestallum, she felt so relieved. She wouldn't know what she would do if she heard they were gone from this world.

She was glad they were staying in Lestallum, but she knew it wasn't going to be permanent. She pushed her legs closer to her and wrapped her arms around it. She knew it was going to be lonely without them around. She hated not seeing her brother or Noctus. She worried about them and she couldn't help it. They were on a very dangerous task and it scared her when she thought she would never see them again.

She looked over at her brother and eyed him with a frown. She narrowed her eyes as he scratched his chest as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Idiot...making me worried over here..." She muttered softly against her knees. She got up from her bed and walked over to him. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows while placing her hands on her hips. "At least be a little worried...stupid Onii-chan..." She softened her gaze when she looked him over. His defined muscles being illuminated by the light. She caught herself staring and blushed, turning around with her hands on her red cheeks. 'W-What am I doing!? W-Was I j-just checking him o-out...?'

She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was checking out her brother unconsciously. She wasn't a pervert, especially that kind.

"Ughh..." She jumped a little, feeling flustered at his groan. She turned her head and saw him still sleeping. She pouted, slapping her cheeks slightly.

'Calm down...there is no way you think of him like that, yeah...there is no way...' She told herself and took a deep breath.

"Ughh..." He groaned again. Iris looked over at him and her eyes managed to catch something she was not expecting. She felt her entire face get red as she a bulge appear in his pants.

She placed a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming and waking her brother up and make the situation worse. She turned around to avoid looking at it. 'Oh no...was that his...it was so big...I...never seen anything...no what am I thinking about?' Iris mind was jumbled with perverted thoughts she knew she wasn't supposed to have. Her body increasingly became hot with every passing second.

She slowly turned, hoping the bulge was no longer there, but it was. She muffled a soft scream, shutting her eyes. She had never expected to see something like this. She didn't know how to respond or react to this. What was she supposed to do?

She opened her eyes slightly to take a peek at her brother. Her eyes wandered to his groin and saw the bulge slightly twitch. "Ughh..." He groaned once again, making the bulge twitch again.

'S-Stupid Onii-chan...what kind of perverted dream are you having...?' She wondered, keeping her eyes glued to his pants.

"Iris..." Her eyes widened when she heard her name come out of his lips.

"...huh?" She thought she misheard her brother, but when he repeated it, she knew she hadn't.

"Iris..." Iris didn't know what to make of it. Her brother was muttering her name, while it wouldn't normally bother her, but the fact he had a bulge sticking out if his pants, made the whole thing very different and awkward for her.

'W-Why is Onii-chan dreaming about me...with his thing so b-big...?' She was so confused. Was her brother...attracted to her? How could he be? It didn't make sense to her. They were siblings. Brother and sister. There was no way that could be the case. Yet, here he was. Dreaming about her. A bulge in his pants. What other reason would there be? She looked over to his crotch once again and noticed something. His bulge looked like it was being constrained by his leather pants. Was it...hurting him? Was that why he was muttering her name? 'Could it be...he wants me to free it?' She wondered. She furrowed her eyebrows and whined a bit.

Taking a gulp, she walked over to him and crawled onto the bed. She placed herself right next to her brother's leg and stared at the bulge. She looked over at his face and saw that he was still sleeping. She pondered on whether she should free it. She didn't know if this is what her brother wanted, but even she could tell it must have bothered him.

"Ughh...Iris..." He groaned again, making the bulge twitch. It moved in a way that for some reason told her that it wanted to be set free. Taking a deep breath and calming her racing heart, she deciding on helping her brother. She wasn't sure why she deciding to do this, but she made a choice. Taking her hands, she moved them towards the zipper of his pants. She began unzipping them, trailing it over his bulge. She felt nervous the whole way down. Once it was open, she squealed softly as her brother's member suddenly came up from within the hole.

Iris' eyes widened. For the first time in her life, she actually saw a penis. The size, the shape, she took a mental picture of it. She never seen one before, only read about them in some adult oriented stories she read out of boredom while staying in Lestallum. He was fairly big and the gland was reddish color. Seeing for the first time, she was surprised with herself that she didn't find it scary. It was actually kind of cute. She stared at it, watching it twitch on occasion, but never changing in size. She assumed that once she let it free, it would start to calm down and get smaller. However that was not the case.

'W-Wow...so t-this is a p-penis...' She eyed it with astonishment. 'I-It's not so bad...' She chuckled to herself, lowering her hands from her mouth.

"Ughh..." She jumped slightly when her brother groaned and turned her head to see hims till asleep. She sighed in relief. Looking back at his erection, her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to touch it. Taking a gulp, she raised her hand and moved it towards his shaft. She hesitated slightly before wrapping her fingers around it.

'W-Wow...' She was surprised at how it felt. It wasn't squishy as she thought it would be. It felt soft, but also hard. It was such a weird mixture.

"Ughh...that's it...Iris..." She stiffened at his voice and slowly turned her head. She sighed in relief again when she saw that he was still sleeping. However, his words confirmed something to her. He was dreaming about her in that way. She felt her cheeks get red.

'N-No way...Onii-chan is...he's thinking about me...like that...I'm flattered, but...this isn't right...' She frowned. She looked down at his penis and gave it a soft squeeze. Gladiolus moaned, a different reaction this time. She understood what that sound meant. It meant it felt good. She gave it another squeeze and it resulted in another moan. Again and again and again. She found his moan to be quite delightful to her ears. It was a sound she never heard her brother make and possibly no one else as well. It made her feel kind of glad she was the only who knew about it.

"Iris..." He moaned again. "Iris...in...out in your mouth..." Iris' eyes widened at his words.

'I-In my...mouth...w-what? I-I can't do that...it's wrong...' Iris' face became warm at the idea of doing something so...perverted.

"P-Please..." She was questioning whether he was really asleep, but his snores told her other wise. He really was dreaming about her that way. She didn't know anymore if she should feel flattered or disgusted. However, she realized something. She already had her hand on it. Wasn't she the same? Was she as much as a pervert as her brother was right now? She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

She gulped and became nervous. Then, she decided to lower her head. 'O-Only this one time...' She told herself as she placed her face over his tip. Opening her mouth she quickly put it over his erection. She didn't think her action through and she was attacked by a bitter taste and went too far, feeling a gag reflex coming. She quickly pulled away and put a hand over her mouth to suppress her choking sounds. 'W-What the...why did those stories say the girl liked it...?'

"Iris...that felt good...put it back..." Her brother moaned, unaware of his sister almost choking on his shaft.

'This idiot...' She stopped choking and narrowed her eyes at him. She had half a mind to slap him, but she knew if she did, he would wake up, find out what she had been doing and everything would be so awkward. She sighed and looked back at his erection. She decided to give it another go. This time she slowly moved her head down until she could almost feel the gag reflex coming. She stopped, stayed still for a couple of seconds and then moved her head back up. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock as she did so, coating her brother's penis with her saliva.

She went back down after reaching the head and began to bob her head. She started off slow. Closing her eyes she focused on her movements. The bitter taste of her brother's cock attacked her taste buds. She didn't find the taste bad, but it definitely was not the greatest thing she ever tasted. "That's it...oohhhh..." She heard her brother groan. She took a peek up and saw he still had his eyes closed, probably dreaming if her doing the exact same thing she was doing. She blushed at the situation she got herself into.

'Why...am I doing this?' She wondered while moving her head. 'This is so wrong...yet...' She suddenly started moving a bit faster. '...I can't stop...' She moaned. She wrapped one of her hands around the base of his dick and slightly stroked it while sucking on his length. Gladiolus groaned once again, this time a bit louder.

"Yes...Iris...faster..." She did as her brother asked and bobbed her head faster. The sucking sounds she made were audible throughout the room, giving it her best to please her sleeping brother. He groaned once again and suddenly placed a hand on her head, surprising her. She stopped bobbing her head in fear that her brother woke up, but when he pushed her head down, she figured he was still unaware of what she was doing. She shut her eyes and moved her head again, allowing her brother to dictate how faster she needed to go with her hand. "I'm getting close..." He grunted as he pushed her down on his shaft faster. Iris could only shut her eyes and move as he wanted as her brother finally reached his climax.

He gritted his teeth as he let go of his release, pushing Iris' head down his length. Iris' eyes widened as she felt a hot and sticky liquid erupt from the head of her brother's penis and down her throat. It was too much for her as she tried to keep up with the pulsating jet streams of cum as some of it started leaking out the corner of her mouth. She felt her brother grip her hair from time to time during his release as he unloaded everything he had held in, into his younger sister.

She felt a tear run down her cheek as his penis started to settle down and twitch less, until he finally stopped spraying his seed into her mouth. He let go of her hair and panted. However, a snore escaped his lips as, despite making his sister give him a blow job, he continued to sleep soundly on the bed. Iris lifted her head and drank whatever was left in her mouth and coughed softly. She looked down at her brother's cock and her eyes widened when she saw it was still erect.

"No way...why...?" She couldn't believe it. Was her brother still having naughty dreams about her? It couldn't be, right?

"Iris..." She gasped as her brother said her name again. "I love you..." She blushed at the three words that came from his lips.

"H-Huh?" She didn't know what to say to that. She felt her cheeks get hot as she placed her hands on them. "O-Onii-chan...what are you saying?"

She only got a casual snore from him, but his exposed erection was twitching with excitement, almost asking her to go to it. She gulped as her mind was trying to process everything that was happening. She just gave her brother a blow job, he unconsciously just confessed to her and he was dreaming about her in a sexual manner. She felt flattered, but this was so weird for her.

She was so distracted by everything that happened that she wasn't aware of her thighs rubbing against each other and how wet and hot her groin area was feeling. She lowered her hands, under the skirt and touched her panties. She was shocked to find her panties to be wet with a liquid she realized came from the entrance to her vagina. As she made contact with her panties, she let out a moan, surprised at how good it felt. She felt a jolt of pleasure run up her body from her own touch, pressing her thighs against her arm. She fidgeted in place and continued to rub herself, reacting to her own movements with moans.

She shut her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling her entire body get as she discovered the wonders of masturbation. She bit her bottom lip as her body shook from the pleasure she was experiencing. She heard about masturbating, but never once tried it, thinking it was something she should do. Now, as she rubbed against her panties, she regretted not doing this before.

She was so lost in the act of pleasuring herself, that she did not see her brother, Gladiolus stirring and opening his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling and blinks the blurriness away as he hears a familiar sound, one that woke him up from his slumber. He also felt a cold breeze near his pants and propped himself up on his elbow to see a sight he only ever saw in his erotic dreams. Right in front of him, his own beloved sister was masturbating and what made it even more shocking was that his penis was out in the open.

"I-Iris...w-what are you...?" Iris gasped and slowly looked at her brother, her face red and eyes widened as far as they could go. The sight of his confused face was one she did not want to see. She was just caught masturbating right in front of her brother. It was completely embarrassing.

"W-Why...why are you a-awake...?" She muttered staring at him. "I...this isn't..." She tried finding some sort of explanation to tell her brother.

"Umm...I...ummm...I don't what's going on, but...I-I think I'll just take my leave..." He told her and was prepared to get off the bed, but was suddenly flown back down as his sister pushed him down and climbed over him. "Iris! What are you...?"

"This is your fault!" Gladiolus' eyes widened.

"Huh? My fault?" Iris gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt angry, but also scared.

"O-Of course! You...you...Onii-chan..." Gladiolus looked up at her as she looked like she was trying to find the right words. "Onii-chan was dreaming about me doing dirty stuff to him!"

There was a short period of silence.

"Eh?" Gladiolus was dumbfounded.

"You kept saying my name, over and over again...even when I..." She was on the verge of tears as she never felt so confused and embarrassed in her life. "...even when I did that with..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she started wiping her tears away with her hands.

Gladiolus heart broke at the sight of his crying sister. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but when he put all the clues together, he blushed at the thought of what might have happened. "Iris...I...did I make you...do something...?" He asked as she nodded her head. He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her slender body. Her eyes widened softly, but welcomed the embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

Gladiolus simply just waited for her. He promised to protect her at all costs and yet he she was crying and he was possibly the cause of it. He rubbed his hand across her back to soothe her as her crying slowly began settling down to a couple of sobs. When he no longer heard her cry, he let go of her and she leaned back. "Onii-chan..." She muttered softly, their eyes meeting.

"Iris..." He whispered her name as well and the next thing either of them knew, they locked lips and kissed each other. Iris moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward. Her soft lips against his rough, but equally soft ones. She pressed her slender body against his toned chest, feeling the heat his body emitted against her milky skin. They shared their passionate kiss together, neither caring at the moment about how wrong it was.

When they finally broke apart, both were panting from the loss of breath and amazement of their first kiss. "Wow...Onii-chan..." Iris whispered, her breath tingling against her brother's mouth.

"Y-Yeah...Iris...I'm sorry...I..." She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay...I feel better now...I should apologize though...the truth is...I thought you needed help...when I saw your...thing..." She blushed. "...I thought you needed help and when you said my name in your sleep, I thought you wanted me to help you...so...I did and I...did do a thing..." Her face got red as she talked.

"Gladiolus was surprised by her confession and blushed lightly as well. "Iris...I...the truth is...I do have dreams about you doing that kind of stuff...but I wanted to only keep them in my dreams and fantasies...I mean...I'm one of Noctis' crown guards...I can't have these types of feelings..." She caressed his cheek and raised his head to look at her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Onii-chan...I understand..." She told him, leaning forward to gently kiss his lips. "You're going to be going away...probably do something that is dangerous...I don't want to think about what would happen...so...even for just one night...can we...?" Gladiolus gasped at her request and he looked at her with widened eyes.

"I-Iris...w-wait...we shouldn't..." He muttered to her.

"You don't want to?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Gladiolus hated seeing his sister like this. What she was suggesting was wrong. Immoral. Something that should be kept in ones fantasy. He shouldn't even be considering it.

'Ah, screw it...' Iris squealed in surprise when she felt her brother grab her and turned around to lay her on the bed before leaning down to kiss her. Her voice of shock was muffled by his lips, but they soon turned to moans as she kissed him back, feeling him rub his body against hers. She blushed at the feeling of something hard and stiff poking against her lower abdomen.

Gladiolus kissed his sister passionately. The forbidden act that he only fantasized before was happening at this moment and he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought about it. He pulled away and started undressing himself, feeling hot all of a sudden. Iris watched with a blush as she admired his toned out body, making her body feel hot as well. "O-Onii-chan..."

Her brother quickly got out of his clothes and then went down to kiss her again. When he pulled away, he whispered softly, "Can I?" He touched the zipper of her short sleeved hoodie. She nodded with a blush. Gladiolus didn't hesitate and quickly unzipped her hoodie and then slowly started removing her clothes one by one. Iris felt embarrassed. She never expected to one day have her own brother undress her so that they can commit a forbidden act. However, it did feel sort of exciting as she now lay on the bed in her bra and panties.

She felt his gaze on her and hid her bra with one of her arms and the other hid her panties. "Onii-chan...stop staring so much..." She turned her head away as her face was completely red.

"But..." he whispered, grabbing her arms and gently moving them away. "You're so beautiful." He whispered softly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"O-Onii-chan..." She felt her entire body shake as he pushed her bra up to reveal her small, but perfectly shaped breasts. He took one hand and gently cupped her right breast, tending to it with soft squeezes and small circular motions. Iris moaned loudly as her as she was unaware of how good it felt for hands other than her own to fondle her breasts. He even took his thumb and gently flicked her pink nipple, making her feel even more pleasure.

"Iris...they're gorgeous..." He told her before leaning down and taking her other breast into her mouth. Iris let out a loud scream as her brother was attending to both her boobs. He sucked on her breast gently, but with enough power that it outclassed the pleasure his hand was doing with the other. His warm mouth made it that much better.

"Onii-chan...ahhhh..." She squirmed around on the bed. Gladiolus started to flick his tongue gently against her nipple as her body was engorged in the bliss that he was causing her. "Ahhh..." He let go of her breast with a pop and took the other in his mouth while his hand snaked down to her groin and began rubbing her panties, feeling the wet fabric and noticing how turned on she was. "Ahhhh!" Iris let out out an even louder scream as the pleasure sky rocketed when he rubbed her private area with his strong hand.

"Iris..." He moaned and sucked her breast more, moving his fingers faster against her panties.

"Onii-chan...ahhh...I feel something coming..." She told him, but he didn't stop, wanting her to get to her release. "Ahhh! Onii-chan!" She kept on moaning until her orgasm came and her body tightened up. Gladiolus kept his mouth over her breast, sucking on it, as he felt her vaginal secretion coat his fingers. He could feel her body twitch constantly, telling him he probably gave her, her very first orgasm, something he took pride in. He waited until her body settled down before releasing her breast with a pop and sat up on his knees. He looked down at her as she panted for air and her sweaty body glistening in the light. She had never looked beautiful.

"Iris...I can't wait any more..." He told her as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to his erection, taking a hold of it and lining it up with her opening. Iris made a small noise of surprise when he moved her and looked down to see him preparing to take her virginity. She felt nervous, scared and excited as well. She never expected her own brother to be her first, but she knew if it was anyone that would be gentle and kind, her brother was the one. He may look intimidating and tough on the outside, but she knew how caring he could be on the inside to people he cared about.

"Onii-chan..." He stopped and looked at her. "I love you..." She told him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Me too, Iris...I'm going to put it in now..." He told her as she nodded and braced herself. He rubbed the head of his cock against her opening, making her whimper at how good it felt, and then finally started pushing in. Iris shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt her brother's large cock enter inside her. Her inner walls welcomed the intruder by strangling it, making it feel hot and tight for Gladiolus. He groaned in delight at how amazing his sister felt and continued to push forward until he stopped at a wall. He looked at her, who gave him a nod and with a final push, he broke her hymen and touched the entrance to her womb.

"Ahhhh! It hurts..." She shouted, clenching the bed sheets and wrapping her legs around her brother's waist. She tilted her bead back as the pain was a lot more than she thought it would be. It felt terrible. Gladiolus didn't like the pained expression on her face so he leaned down and kissed her to try and quell her pain as much as he could. She welcomed it as his lips allowed her to concentrate on something else than the pain. They stayed like this until the pain subsided enough for him to start.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah...it's okay now..." Iris told her as her brother wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. He raised himself and placed his hands on her hips and started pulling out. He did so until only the tip of his penis was inside and pushed back in. Iris let out a scream as her walls were still not ready for the thrust, but the pain was not as bad. It was something she knew she could handle. Her brother pulled back again and then thrust forward once more.

He started off slow, allowing his darling sister to get use to his penis. She gripped the bed sheets tightly with every thrust of his and finally let out a moan when she felt a sensation of pleasure hit her body. Taking notice of this, Gladiolus sped up a bit as his flesh smacked against hers. The audible sound of flesh hitting one another echoed throughout the entire room. Gladiolus suddenly had a nice rhythm going as Iris no longer felt pain, but pure pleasure.

"Iris...you feel so tight...so amazing..." Gladiolus groaned from the satisfaction of having sex with his sister.

"Ahhh...Onii-chan...it feels incredible...ahhh..." She moaned when he pushed inside her, hitting her cervix with every thrust. She kept her legs around his waist, her toes curling as her body was in a state of pure ecstasy. Her breasts bounced with his thrusts, something that he found alluring. He took one of his hands and cupped a breast, giving it light squeezes. "Ahhh!" She moaned in delight as her brother was making her feeling amazing.

The bed shook along with their forbidden love making. The two Amicitia siblings engorged in their forbidden dance as they moans and groans of pleasure mixed together as one in a passionate chorus that no one would hear but them. Something only reserved for them.

"Iris...damn you feel amazing...so tight..." Gladiolus commented as her walls continued to constrict around his cock. It felt almost as if they were trying to squeeze whatever he was holding back out and he knew what it was.

"Ahhh...Onii-chan!" Iris moaned tilting her head back against the pillow. "I'm cumming..." She told him, grabbing his forearms. His hands were both back on her hips as he started pounding faster into her, feeling his own climax approach as well.

"Me too...urgh..." He closed his eyes and focused on getting to his release. Iris kept her legs behind him, locking him into place, unaware of what this would do, but she didn't care as her body wanted to reach it's second orgasm.

"Ahhh! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She screamed as she was the first to let go of the pressure in her stomach. Her walls squeezes his penis tightly as her juices soaked his cock and the bed sheets below, mixing with the blood that signified her loss of her virginity. Gladiolus groaned at how tight she became and it forced him reach his own high.

"Ahhh! Iris!" He pounded one last time inside her and released his thick hot cum into her waiting wombs. Iris screamed in pleasure as her insides suddenly became filled with his hot semen. It was the most amazing thing she ever felt before. It was like she died and went to heaven. Gladiolus felt the same as he arched his back and tilted his head back. Cumming inside her was an incredible feeling, one that he would soon realize was a grave mistake, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He just didn't want this incredible sensation of pleasure and love to go away.

However, it soon began to fade as the last stream of his cum erupted from his cock. His body settled down as his climax was over. Iris was the same as she lost the strength in her legs and let go of his waist. Both panted as Gladiolus began pulling out of her. It was when he saw his semen come out of her opening that he realized his mistake. Iris noticed his expression and weakly asked him, "What's wrong, Onii-chan?"

"Oh no...I...I came inside you..." He told her, mortified at the thought of impregnating his sister.

"Onii-chan..." She whispered before raising her arms to reach out to him. Gladiolus saw her and looked at her. His eyes widened at the warmest smile he ever gave her, or possibly anyone. "It's alright...I love you...no matter what..." She told him.

"Iris..." Gladiolus couldn't help it. He leaned forward and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around, holding him as tightly as possible, showing him how much she truly loved him.

After that night, Gladiolus left with Noctis on their journey. They would return again and rejoin her, but only for them to leave again across the seas. As she watched the boat sail away, she placed a hand to her stomach as she smiled, thinking about the night she spent with her brother. She giggled. "I wonder how surprised he'll be..."

**End**


	13. A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 13: A Forbidden Uzumaki Dance III**  
**Series: Naruto  
** **Pairing: Naruto x Himawari**

Naruto couldn't be happier. His daughter, Himawari was finally a genin. It was a moment in his life that he made sure to mark on his calendar. She was finally going to become a full fledged Konoha Shinobi and he couldn't be prouder.

The entire family was there, his wife, his son, his sister in law and his father in law all cried tears of joy, mostly from her father and her grandfather. Despite how busy his work schedule was as the Hokage, he knew this was a day he couldn't miss, even if he could only stay for a while. Unlike his son, his daughter understood how hard he had to work. Which, deep down, he hated.

He knew he wasn't the greatest father, he hardly ever showed up at home unless it was one of his clones, and he hated that. He loved his family, but he had his duties as the Hokage. It was a taxing job that took away from his time with his family. It became a problem with his son Boruto, but he was glad they were on better terms now. He dreaded the thought of his loving daughter hating him like Boruto once did.

However, that did not happen and he was incredibly grateful for it. His daughter stayed the kind and loving girl she always was and it was all he could have asked for. Her appearance changed since she was a small girl. She was taller and her hair was a bit longer, but her smile and personality never changed.

After the ceremony, Naruto told his family that he wished to spend time alone with his daughter to celebrate before going to the party his wife planned for her. They gladly agreed and let Naruto hang out with his daughter as they knew how much pull he had to get to take the day off from being the Hokage.

When Himawari ran up to her family, they gave her plentiful of hugs before telling her that she will spend time with her father. She immediately had a big smile on her face and hugged her father, completely overjoyed at the thought of spending time with him.

After saying their goodbyes, Naruto and Himawari spend the afternoon together. They visited stores, played some games at the arcade and other fun activities. When Naruto asked if there was any place she wanted to visit, he was surprised when she said his office. At first, he questioned her choice, but soon realized what she actually wanted. So, holding each others hands, they made their way towards his office.

When they arrived, Himawari giddily ran towards his desk and sat on his chair. "Look, Otou-san! I'm Hokage!" Naruto laughed softly, as he locked the door to his office.

"Just be careful of the papers on the table." Naruto told her, walking over to her.

"Okay!" She cheerfully told him as Naruto lifted her up and sat down on his chair before placing her on his lap. She pouted a bit.

"Otou-san...I'm not a kid anymore..." She told him as he chuckled.

"Sorry, Himawari, I guess you are getting older..." He told her, leaning back on his chair. He raised his hand and patted her head. "It's kind of sad..."

She leaned back into his chest and tilted her head up to look at him. "Don't worry, Otou-san...I'll still be your loving daughter." He smiled at her.

"I hope so." Himawari grinned back as she laid her head on his chest. They stayed like so for a moment, embracing the warm mood they both shared as father and daughter.

"Hey, Otou-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can I get my gift now?" She asked as Naruto looked down at her.

"You want it that bad, huh?" Himawari giggled and looked up at him.

"Please..." She pursed her lips.

"Well, you wanted to come here for that, right? Then, sure." Naruto smiled at her and she smiled widely.

"Yay! Thanks, Otou-san!" Himawari quickly hopped off of his lap and then bent down to her knees and nestled in between his legs. Naruto felt his cheeks get warm as his daughter roamed her hands against the groin area of his pants. She quickly unzipped his pants and reached inside to take out his fairly large penis as it began to harden from his arousal. She giggled at the way it reacted. "Otou-san is excited!"

"I mean...yeah...how many fathers can say they have such a wonderful daughter like you." He told her as she giggled and blushed at his compliment.

"Hehe, thanks Otou-san." She then wrapped a hand around his penis and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto grunted at how warm and delicate his daughter's hand was. Himawari smiled at her father's reactions and started stroking his penis until it became fully erect.

"Ahhh...Himawari..." He groaned while tilting his head back.

"Hehe, thanks for your gift, Otou-san." She told him before leaning forward, kissing the tip of his penis and then taking it into her mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and let out a satisfying moan as his daughter began bobbing her head. He was amazed at how warm and soft the inside of her mouth was. It was completely divine, even how forbidden the act was. As she continued to give him a blow job, he thought back to the first time, the two of them acted upon this taboo act.

**XXX**

A couple of moths ago...

Himawari opened the door to the Hokage's office and peeked inside to see her father writing stuff down on a piece of paper that was one of many he was forced to look over and sign. He suddenly perked his head up and saw his daughter on the other side of the door and smiled. "Himawari, what are you doing here?"

Himawari smiled and opened the door and ran towards her father. Naruto turned his chair to grab his daughter who jumped into his arms for a hug. "Otou-san!" She happily cried out.

Naruto pulled away from the hug and let her go as she stood in front of him with a big smile on her face. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You see...I'm going to be graduating soon so I wanted to know if you can come to my ceremony?" Naruto eyes widened slightly and he frowned softly. Himawari saw this and frowned along with him. "You can't?" Naruto looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Himawari...I want to...I really do...but I don't know if I can...a lot has happened in the last couple of months that I don't know when I will have time off. I could send a shadow clone and-"

"But I want you!" She cried out as Naruto felt his heart crack at the sadness in her voice. He was suddenly reminded of what happened with Boruto. The thought that the same could happen with his daughter made his heart ache.

"Himawari...I know...I know...but I..." He frowned and turned in his chair to lean on his table with his hands on his head in frustration. "I'm sorry Himawari...please don't hate me...I...I want to be there...I really do...I..." Himawari frowned and heard the sadness in her father's voice.

"Otou-san..." Naruto clutched at his hair.

"I really want to be there...but Konoha could be in danger and..." Himawari understood better than Boruto what her father's job entailed. She knew this would be his answer. She was fully expecting it. She wanted to help her father in some way, so that he could make it to the ceremony. However, she didn't know what she could do.

"Otou-san..." She then let out a small noise as she remembered something. She looked at her father and bit her bottom lip. She took a deep breath and crouched down. She started crawling over to him and squeezed herself under his table. Naruto was unaware of her presence until he felt her hands against his pants. His eyes widened and he leaned back to see his daughter fumbling around with the zipper to his pants.

"Himawari! What are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed in complete shock.

"Otou-san...I don't hate you...I really want you to come..." He blushed at the poor choice of words. "I know how hard it is...being Hokage...but I want you to be there..."

"Himawari! Get out from there." He told her.

"But Otou-san...I saw what Okaa-san does to make you feel better...to make you do something she wants...if that's the only way to make you go to my ceremony then..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-What are you saying?" Himawari looked up at him.

"I saw Okaa-san doing things with your thingy...you look so relaxed and happy that you would do anything Okaa-san asks of you...so...I want to do the same..." Himawari told him as Naruto was completely flabbergasted by her reasoning.

"W-Wait a minute Himawari...something like that should only be down with your mother and me." He told her as she pouted.

"You don't want me to do it...? Even if it makes you feel good?" Naruto was going crazy. His mind was all over the place. Just how did it end up like this? How could he answer her questions. His daughter shouldn't even know about this and yet here she was telling him that she saw Hinata and him do it before. This was the most awkward situation he was ever in.

"N-No...I mean...I...this just..." He tried finding the words, but he couldn't even form a sentence. Himawari continued to pout, but then started unzipping his pants, surprising Naruto again. "W-Wait, Himawari...ahhhh!" Naruto felt his entire body shut down as his daughter reached inside his pants and grabbed his cock. Her small, delicate fingers wrapped around it as Himawari stared at his penis in wonder and amazement.

"W-Wow...so big and weird looking..." Himawari told him as she examined her first ever penis.

"W-Wait...this is...Himawari you shouldn't be...ahh!" Naruto tilted his head back as she started moving her hand. "W-Why do you know...?" He was utterly surprised that his daughter knew what to do.

"I saw Okaa-san do this...then I saw some videos and practiced on like bananas and stuff..." She confessed to him as she stroked his penis with long and hard strokes. Naruto opened his mouth to let out weird noises of pleasure.

"A-Amazing..." Hinata never stroked his penis the way his daughter was doing and this scared him. He wanted her to stop. He wanted to stop her from doing something they would both regret or be in trouble for if ever found out. Yet, he couldn't deny the amazing pleasure she was giving him. Something he hadn't felt before since the first time Hinata ever did it. However, this time, it was far better than that.

Himawari looked up and saw a similar expression he had when her mother did the same thing and she was glad. She stared at his penis and watched as the muscle twitched along with her strokes. She could feel a sticky substance begin to form around the top part of his penis and became curious of it. She then remembered her mouth taking her father's penis into her mouth and moving her head the same way she was doing with her hand.

'Here goes...' She thought and leaned forward to capture the tip of his penis in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as the large appendage was a bit too big to fit inside her mouth, but she slowly made room for it, opening her mouth a bit more wider.

"Ahhhh! W-Wait! Ahhh!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as his daughter was enveloping his cock with her warm and moist mouth. Himawari could taste the bitter and salty taste of his pre-cum and his penis as she took his penis as far as she could go before feeling like she was going to gag and stayed still. Her tongue roamed around his length, feeling every inch of it. She didn't hate the taste, but it was far from the greatest thing ever. Yet, she was okay with that as the sounds her father made, as well as the face he made was more than enough for her to like it and bare it.

'Otou-san...I want you to be there...please...if you do...I'll do this again...' She hoped he would get the message as she started moving her head back. She felt a bit of pain, but she was going to be a genin and a kunoichi so she knew this was going to be nothing compared to that. She pulled up until the tip was left inside and remembered her mother's movements. Once she got the gist of what her mother did, she went back down and started a slow bobbing motion on her father's cock.

"Ahhh!" Naruto knew he needed to stop her, but with all the stress he built up from work and concerning the safety of the village, to his daughter's plea, he couldn't stop her. In fact, his body froze and just stayed still, allowing his daughter to continue giving him a blow job. Himawari moaned and squealed at times whenever it was painful to have him in her mouth, but that didn't stop her movements.

Himawari continued to bob her head on his penis, even at times removing her mouth to lick up and down his penis to satisfy her father as much as she could. She needed him to be satisfied so that he would make sure that he would make a strong promise to her about the ceremony and going by the sounds leaving his mouth, she was making a strong case for it. "Otou-san..." She whispered before going down on him again.

Naruto's mind completely shut down as the pleasure his daughter was giving him was so good that he just let her do what she wanted. "Himawari...ahhh..." He could feel his cock twitching inside her mouth as she sucked on his cock. It proved to be so good that he couldn't hold it in any longer and he felt his orgasm approaching. "Himawari...ahhh...I'm cumming...ahhh..." Himawari looked up at him and remembered what happened all the times he said those words when her mother was the one giving him blow jobs.

'Give it to me...Otou-san...' She closed her eyes and moved her head faster. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was preparing herself for whatever it was. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure building up in his groin about to explode.

"Ahh! Himawari!" He leaned his back as far as the chair could and he released his white essence into his daughter's mouth. Himawari's eyes widened as she felt a gush of fluid enter her mouth and down her throat as she quickly pulled away, causing his sperm to spray all over her face and clothing. She shut her eyes and squealed as she felt her father's hot seed make contact with her skin. Naruto clenched the arms of the chair tightly as he released a large amount of semen that he didn't even know he could. It was one of the most amazing orgasms he ever had and lasted longer than any.

Eventually, he came down from his high and he panted out of breath as the pleasure died down. Once he was able to get control over his body, he looked down and saw his daughter picking up some of the semen on her face with a finger and licking it.

"Tastes salty..." Himawari said, but she continued licking it, finding it to be rather good.

"Himawari...w-what did we just..." Naruto was in shock at what had just transpired in the Hokage's office.

"Otou-san...so...can you please come to the ceremony...if you do...I can continue doing this anytime you want..." She smiled at him through the semen covering her face. Naruto couldn't believe the words coming from his sweet daughter. Yet, despite knowing how wrong this was, how taboo, the words that came out of his mouth were ones he didn't regret.

"I promise..."

**XXX**

Ever since then, Himawari would give her father a blow job whenever he asked for one. If Hinata was not around or in the mood, he would go to Himawari who would gladly do it, as long a she kept his promise. Now that he did, he was giving her his gift to celebrate her becoming a genin. A gift that both of them loved.

"Ahhh...that's it Himawari..." He told her and placed a hand on her head, stroking it softly. Himawari moaned in delight as she bobbed her head faster. Naruto was amazed at how good her technique soon became as she gave the best blow jobs he ever had. Just the way her mouth felt, the way she moved, it was all so different compared to the way Hinata did it.

Himawari continued her blow job until Naruto released his orgasm, cumming inside her mouth as she gotten so used to it by now. Himawari pulled away when his penis finished release his semen and stared up at her father with a warm smile. "Otou-san...you taste as good as always..." Naruto smiled at her and rubbed her head.

"You were as amazing as always, Himawari." He replied back as she got up and crawled onto her father to reach his father and give him a kiss on the lips. Despite all the times they performed this act of taboo, they never went all the way. However, that was going to change as Naruto was planning on making his daughter a woman. His gift to her. "Come, get on the table." He told her and stood up with his arms around her petite body and laid her down on the table.

"Otou-san..." She blushed as she stared up at her father. Her heart raced as her father was going to do the same thing he does with her mother to showcase their love for one another. He spread her legs and began moving her shorts until they were tossed to the floor. He saw the white panties she had and didn't hesitate to remove them as they dangled by her right ankle.

He smirked and got down on knee and moved towards her young virgin pussy. Himawari blushed at her father's stare and felt her entire body heat up. "Himawari...let me make you feel good this time." He told her and leaned forward to lick his pussy lips. Himawari shut her eyes and let out a smalls cream as she felt her father's tongue dance around her entrance. She couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling all over her body. It made her feel incredible and so hot.

"Ahhh! W-What is this...? Ahhh! This feels amazing!" She screamed and writhed around on the table as her father attacked her entrance with his tongue. She already started becoming wet with her fluids as her father was giving her first oral experience on the other end. Her toes curled and she clawed at the table when her father inserted his tongue inside her. "Ahhh!" She could feel his warm and wet muscle move around inside her, causing her walls to contract and build up a pressure in her abdomen.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned as he tasted her sweet nectar, loving the taste. If he had to compare it to Hinata's juices, it was far better and sweeter. It wasn't even close. It instantly became his favorite taste in the world.

"Ahhh! Otou-san...I feel something coming..." She couldn't handle the pleasure that was quickly building up in her body. This didn't make Naruto stopped as he started sucking on her pussy lips while his tongue was inside her. He held onto her thighs tho hold her still as she moved spontaneously on the table. "Ahhh! Otou-san!" She screamed before releasing her first orgasm. Her backed arched as she let go of the release and sprayed her nectar on her father's face. Naruto began drinking it the moment he felt her her wall tighten around his tongue. He gave his daughter her first ever orgasm and he couldn't care less how bad it sounded. It tasted incredible and it made her happy. He didn't care about anything else but that.

Himawari eventually came down from her high as she panted to catch her breath. Naruto lifted his head wiped his mouth with his forearm as he drank just about everything she gave him. He smiled at her and leaned down to give his daughter a kiss. They moaned into each others mouth as Naruto slid his hand under her shirt and roamed his hands against her soft and silky skin. Himawari squirmed a little from his hot touch as he made his way up to her chest. When he got there, he noticed something was missing.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and looked at his daughter. "You're not wearing a bra?" Himawari panted as she looked back at her father.

"Sorry..." She apologized as Naruto chuckled.

"No need too, Himawari." He told her and raised her shirt up to reveal her growing breasts. They were nothing compared to his wife's breasts, but he didn't care. They were just as, maybe even more beautiful than hers. "Himawari...so cute...so pretty..." He cupped her breasts with his hand as Himawari moaned in delight. He moved them around in small circles, squeezing them from time to time.

"Ahhh...Otou-san..." Naruto smiled at her reaction and flicked his fingers across her pink nipples, earning a small scream from his daughter. "Ahhh!" He liked the sound she made so he continued his attack on her nipples, flicking and squeezing her nipples.

"So cute..." he muttered before lowering his head and smothering on of her small breasts into his mouth. She let out scream of pleasure as her father sucked on her teat as if he was hungry for it. He sucked and used his tongue to lick around the breast and flick her nipple, giving her pleasure that she never felt before.

He made sucking noise before switching to the other breast, his hand playing around with the one he previously had his mouth over. Himawari grabbed her father's hair and clutched at it, pushing him further into her chest. She wanted more and more. Naruto was happy to oblige to her request as he pushed against her groin, his penis rubbing against her opening. Himawari squealed at the contact as her entire body was enjoying a sensation that was other worldly.

Naruto let go of her breast with a pop and looked into his daughter's eyes. She looked back as she wondered why he stopped. "Otou-san..."

"Himawari...I can't wait any longer..." He told her as his groin rubbed up against hers. Himawari gulped as she felt nervous. Her father was going to take her virginity. If she told anyone, they would look horrified at the idea, but she wouldn't have cared. If there was one person she would gladly give her first time to, it would be her father. She would be lying if she said she never had thoughts of her father in a romantic light. After all, her father was handsome, hot and the first person of the opposite gender she had ever know, aside from her brother. She loved him and did not hesitate with her next words.

"Otou-san...I love you..." She told him as he smiled and kissed her. While kissing her, he moved a hand down to his penis and adjusted it so that he was poking at her entrance. She moaned into her father's mouth when he started pushing into her. She gripped his shoulders tightly throughout the insertion as he pushed through her tight cavern. Naruto couldn't believe how tight she felt. It felt so much different compared to his wife. He absolutely loved the feeling of his cock being squeezed by his daughter's insides.

He continued pushing until he stopped in front of a barrier. He pulled away from the kiss briefly and whispered softly to her, "Himawari...this will hurt, but please bare it..."

"I understand...ahhh...please Otou-san..." He kissed his kind daughter once more before pushing through. She let out a scream into his mouth as her hymen broke and her virginity was taken by her father. Both of them stayed still as Naruto let his daughter get use to him being fully inside her. Himawari shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek from the pain she felt. It was the worst pain she ever felt, but she knew she had to endure it. She knew that once it was over, nothing but pleasure was sure to come. She moved her hands towards her father's back and clutched his shirt tightly. She even wrapped her legs around his waist to help endure the pain.

Blood dripped down from her entrance, staining both the floor and table. However, neither cared about it at the moment. Naruto continued to kiss his daughter to ease the pain she felt. When he felt her shuddering lessen, he slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared at his daughter. He hated seeing her in pain, but he knew she was strong. Strong enough to endure it. Her screams lowered to soft whimpers as the pain subsided slowly.

"Himawari...are you okay?" He asked her, gently taking on of his hands to wipe the tears from her face. Himawari whimpered and moaned against his touch as she opened her eyes to look at him. She slowly gave him a nod.

"Yeah...Otou-san...I love you...it doesn't hurt as much anymore..." She told him as he gave her a gentle a kiss.

"I see...can I start moving then?" He asked her and she nodded. Naruto pulled back, removing his penis until only the head was in and the pushed back inside. Himawari's body moved along with the thrust as she let out a scream of surprise. There was still pain, but it was nothing like before. He pulled back and then pushed forward again, continuing to do so slowly.

"Ahhhh...Otou-san...Otou-san..." She repeatedly moaned as her father thrust inside her. She continued to clutch at his back and hold him with her legs as a feeling of pleasure took over the pain. Naruto began to move a bit faster, slapping his groin against hers.

After a while, the pain she felt was gone and pleasure was all that was felt. Her father thrust inside her with a modest pace as they completely engorge themselves in the forbidden dance. Himawari let go of her father's back and clawed at the table, allowing Naruto to push himself off the table to get a view of his young daughter. He was star struck at her petite body and the small breasts that moved along with his thrusts. She looked beautiful.

Her vagina squeezed him every time he was inside her, making the sensation so much different than his wife's pussy. It was almost incomparable. The wetness, the softness and just the warm feeling of it was so different. "Ahhh...Himawari...urghhh...you feel so good..."

Naruto took on of his hands and cupped her breast again, giving it a squeeze while he continued to thrust inside her. "Ahhh! Otou-san! T-This feels incredible...I love you...I love you Otou-san!" She screamed in delight as her body was ravaged by her father.

The skies turned dark as the two made love to one another. The forbidden love of a father and daughter that no one else should know about. Not even with the power he held as the Hokage would permit such an act. Yet, he didn't care as he loved his daughter more than a father should. He loved her as a woman, as someone he would gladly have sex with to show off his love. Himawari felt the same as her father pounded inside her.

"Himawari...so tight..." He told her as he sped up, feeling himself getting close to his climax.

"Ahhh! Otou-san! I feel it coming...ahhh..." Himawari told him, clutching at his forearm.

"Me too!" He told her as his movements quickened and became somewhat erratic. Himawari squeezed her legs around his waist tightly, preventing him from going anywhere as both of them were about to reach their ends. "Himawari...Himawari..."

"Otou-san...Otou-san...I'm cumming!" She screamed, tilting her head and arching her back as she came. Her walls squeezed his cock to the point it felt like they were caught in a vice grip, which caused Naruto to climax as well. He groaned and gave one final thrust before cumming.

"Himawari!" He shouted, tilting his head back as he shot a jet stream of his cum inside her. Himawari felt a gush of his cum enter her body. It entered her womb as her entire body suddenly felt hot from the thick semen. Naruto groaned as he pumped and pumped everything he had been saving for this day. It was a incredible feeling that didn't compare to any other time he came inside his wife. It was just so much different.

Both came down from their highs as Himawari's body relaxed and she panted to catch her breath. Her legs let go of Naruto's waist as it allowed him to pull out of her. When he did, he saw some of his semen begin to drip out of her. He too panted as he looked at what he did with his daughter. "Otou-san..." He heard her say and looked at her.

"Himawari...what did we do...?" Naruto asked her as he realized that he didn't use protection. He came inside his daughter without a second thought. That's how good it was and he didn't care about the repercussions. He hoped that nothing will come from this.

"Otou-san...I love you..." Himawari told him again and Naruto couldn't help but smile at his little girl. He went to her and kissed her passionately.

After that, they got dressed and headed home, to celebrate with the others. Since then, they would begin a forbidden relationship with them having sex anytime they were in secret.

"Ahhh! Otou-san!" Himawari screamed as she rode her father's cock. She felt her father squeezed her breasts behind her as he sat on on his chair. His daughter's back was facing his as she let out moans after moans of pleasure.

"Himawari...Himawari..." He moaned as one of his hands roamed down to her stomach, feeling a bump. "I can't believe...you are pregnant..."

"I'm sorry Otou-san..." She apologized, but Naruto turned her head to kiss her.

"Don't apologize Himawari...I'm glad...I also know a justsu to hide it..." He told her as smiled at him.

"Otou-san..." She kissed him as she slammed one last time on his cock before they both came, releasing his cum inside her again. Regardless of what might happen, they both knew they loved each other and they would do anything to make sure they would stay together forever.

**End**


	14. A Kurosaki Dance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest Stories. No yaoi. Some yuri. Anime/Manga and Video Game Series mostly. More tags will be added later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

**Tale 14: A Forbidden Kurosaki Dance II**

**Series: Bleach  
** **Pairing: Karin x Isshin x Yuzu x Ichigo**

Isshin closed the door into his daughter's room and walked towards her bed, placing her on it.

"W-Wait a minute...Old man...I said wait a minute..." She tried to slow him down, but her father's drunk state made it impossible for her to get through to him. Isshin quickly get on the bed and started undressing himself, removing his buttoned down shirt first. "O-Oi..." Karin blushed at the older man above her. This was moving a bit too fast for her, yet her body was asking for him to continue.

"My sweet Karin...you're always so mean to mean...but I love you..." He suddenly told her as he tossed the shirt away. He then leaned down and planted his lips on hers, officially taking her first kiss. Karin's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth was attacked by her own father as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to let out a scream, but it was simply muffled. Her father moaned against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

While kissing, he began moving his hand under her shirt and then upwards until he cupped her bra from underneath it. She let out a moan as he delved under the bra and touched her sensitive breast, squeezing and moving his hand in small circles.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and looked down at his flustered daughter. She moaned as he kneaded her breast before moving his face to her neck and kissing the skin. "Ahhh..." Karin moaned as her nipple was get pinched softly under her shirt and her neck getting sucked on by her father. "W-Wait...ahhhh..."

"My sweet Karin..." He whispered into her ear, making her body shiver. She moaned once more before Isshin lifted himself up and started to move her shirt up her body. Karin had no strength in her body as her father exposed her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples were perky and throbbing with excitement, something that was not unnoticed by her father. He licked his lips before taking her left breast into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Ahhhhh!" Karin tilted her head back into her pillow as her father attacked her soft flesh. He made sucking sounds while flicking his tongue against her nipple. Karin moved her head from the side to side feeling a sensation that just took over her body. The pleasure, the taboo of the act was sending her to a frenzy. "Ahhhh!"

"Karin...Karin..." Isshin muttered while switching breasts. She clenched the bed sheets as he took his hand and cupped her free breast in his hand. He kneaded her small boob over and over again while sucking on the other. He was amazed at how wonderful his daughter tasted. Her breasts were not as big as his wife's used to be, but there was still time for her to grow. However, he didn't care about the size. He just loved his daughter for who she was. He may have been drunk, but he knew what he was doing and he was happy his daughter was letting him do it.

"Ahhh!" Karin once again moaned loudly as her father let go of her breast with a pop. He lifted himself up and looked down at his daughter's body. He couldn't wait any longer. He started removing her pajama pants, as well as her panties. He tossed them aside and spread her legs to reveal her moist and wet pussy. He looked at it in awe. It was so beautiful. He licked his lips and lowered himself back down. Karin raised her head head slightly to see her father's faces inches from her vagina, wondering what he was going to do. Then, he surprised her as she felt his tongue touch her most private area. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed and tilted her head back at the sudden new pleasure.

Isshin tasted his daughter's vagina with swift and strong tongue movements. He held her thighs when started to squirm around as he flicked his tongue around her folds. "So sweet..." He murmured. Her vaginal secretion that made her vagina moist were tasted by her father, to which he found to be delicious. He inserted his tongue into her vaginal opening tasting her insides for the first time.

Karin felt her father's tongue enter her and she felt a large pressure in her body get close to erupting. The intruder was moving around inside her and that made her body enter a new state of euphoria that she never experienced before. "Ahhhh! W-What is this...ahhhh...!?" Karin was so confused at what she was feeling that she completely lost herself and reached her orgasm. Isshin felt her tense up and placed his mouth over her entrance to drink all of the sweet nectar that was coming out of her.

She twitched and clenched the sheets of her bed as she rode out her orgasm. Once her body settled down, she relaxed and took many breaths to calm her racing heart. Isshin removed his mouth from her groin and lifted himself up on his knees. He wiped his mouth with his forearm and looked down at his daughter. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to be inside her. The wait was killing him.

"Karin...I can't hold on..." He told her as she opened her eyes halfway to look at him.

"H-Huh?" She whispered softly as she couldn't find her voice. She then watched her father settle himself in between her legs and rub the tip of his penis with her entrance. She bit her bottom lip at the feeling of his gland against her. She knew what was coming, yet her body couldn't respond to reject him. Her heart raced as her father was about to take her virginity, something she never thought would happen until she found someone she loved. Yet, this was actually happening. "O-Oi..."

Isshin didn't hear her as he pushed through her vagina and inserted his penis inside her. Karin gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly as his large cock was entering inside her. She could feel the shape of his length as it stretched her walls. It continued to do so until it stopped at the barrier that would change her life if he pushed past it. She wanted some time to get used to the intruder, but she wasn't given it as her father pushed through the hymen.

Karin shut her eyes and let out a scream as pain coursed through her body. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt. Blood dripped from her entrance as she writhed in pain on the bed, clenching the sheets as tightly as she could until her knuckles turned white.

Isshin groaned as he felt his daughter's tight pussy clamp against his penis. It was the tightest pussy he ever been in and it felt incredible to him. He heard his daughter's cry of pain, but ignored it and instead moaned at how tremendous it felt being inside her. "So tight..." He groaned while his daughter grimaced.

"It hurts..." Karin whispered. She wanted him to pull out, to take away this pain throughout her body. Isshin, however, stayed inside her, knowing that the pain she felt would soon disappear as long as he stayed still. It was a tall task to ask of him, but he would do it to make sure his daughter understands the pleasure that she would soon discover.

Isshin waited as Karin's screams and groans became soft. He took this as her getting used to having him inside her. Smiling, he started pulling out of her, making her moan. Thinking he was finally taken himself out of her, she was caught by surprise when he pushed back inside. Karin let out a scream as he hit her cervix with his thrust. He did it again and then again, a slow rhythm until Karin got used to it.

Karin's mind was all over the place. Her entire body felt pain, but it was suddenly starting to feel different. A different type of feeling that made her body feel good. It was so confusing to her. Yet, she thought back to the sight of her twin sister bouncing up and down on her brother. This was exactly that, except different position. She was actually having sex. Her first time, take by her father. She didn't know how she should feel about that. She should feel grossed out, but she didn't. All she could think about, was the pleasure she was feeling from having her father thrust inside her.

"Ahh! Karin! You feel so tight..." Isshin suddenly said which took Karin away from her thoughts. She looked up at her father as he had his hands around her thighs, lifting her ass a bit up from the bed.

"Ahhh! O-Old man...ahhh..." She wanted to say something to him, to make hims top. Yet, she couldn't. She didn't want it to stop.

"Karin...Karin..." He kept on repeating as he moved faster. He clenched her thighs and moved his pelvis harder. The bed squeaked with their movements. The mattress moved along with his thrusts, just like Karin's breasts which he became hypnotized with. He took one of his hands and cupped a breast and began fondling it. He caressed the flesh in his hand, giving it light squeezes here and there.

"Ahhh...why does this..ahhh...feel good..." Karin wondered out loud as she no longer felt plain, just pure, but forbidden pleasure.

The bed began to move along with Isshin's movements as he thrust faster. He continued and continued to have sex with his daughter until he felt his orgasm coming. "Karin...Karin...I'm gonna..."

"Ahhhh!" Karin screamed as she felt her orgasm approach faster than his. Her walls clenched around his cock as Karin came. Isshin groaned at how tight her walls became and couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed one last time, screaming out his daughter's name and shot his semen inside her. Karin moaned as she felt her insides get filled with something hot.

"Ahh...ah..." Isshin felt his cock pulsate and twitch inside her as he shot jet stream after jet stream of his sperm. He gripped her slender thighs tightly as he had one of the best orgasms of his life.

Eventually, both of their orgasms died down as he pulled out of her, letting a mixture of white and red leak out of her entrance, staining the bed sheets under them. He panted and looked down at his beautiful daughter. She panted along with him, but had her eyes shut as she tried to figure out everything that just happened.

"Ahhh...t-that was...ahh...amazing..." Karin muttered softly as her father smiled warmly at her.

"Karin...I..." He was stopped when the door behind them opened and Isshin turned around to see both Ichigo and Yuzu at the door, looks of shock on their faces. Ichigo was in his bed wear, but Yuzu was covering herself with his bed sheets.

"W-What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked in utter shock. Yuzu also had the same expression.

"Karin...chan...Otou...san..." Karin propped herself up from her elbows to look at her two siblings.

"Oi...oi..." Isshin smirked looking at them. "We could say the same for you two..."

"H-Huh?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"We saw what you two did..." Isshin reminded Ichigo.

"W-What are you talking about?" The older sibling played confused.

"Come on now, I know everything that goes on around here. It was quiet beautiful to see my two children engorge in the wonderful pleasures of intercourse." Isshin singed in delight. Yuzu blushed, while Ichigo continued to be in shock.

"W-What the hell are you saying Old man!? Ichigo shouted.

"Ichi-nee...we saw you...and Yuzu..." Karin finally spoke as she sat on the bed.

"W-What...?"

"We saw you and Yuzu...doing that and...then..." She blushed. "...we did it too..."

Both siblings blushed. "W-What are you-"

"Enough Ichigo...unless you have a good reason why Yuzu is covering herself with your bed sheets." Isshin turned serious as his son turned to look at Yuzu and realized his mistake.

"Damn..." He sighed and placed a hand in front of his face to hide his shame. "I..."

"No need to explain yourself." Isshin told him and got off the bed to place a hand on his shoulder. "Just think of this as a way to get closer to your family."

"Don't say that..." He groaned. Isshin smirked and looked down at Yuzu who was blushing at the sight of her father's naked body so close to her.

"So, how about it?" He told the two as he walked away and stood next to the bed. "We continue our family bonding."

"A-Are you serious...?" Ichigo asked in shock. Just what was going on with his entire family?

"Of course. What better way to do that then exploring one another." Isshin grinned. "How about it, Yuzu?" He asked the younger twin as she felt flustered at his offer. She tried speaking, but she became so nervous that she didn't know how to respond.

"Geez..." Karin groaned as she got off the bed. "This was your fault to begin with." She told her twin before Karin got on her knees in front of Ichigo and pulled down his pants and boxers.

"K-Karin! What are you-?" Karin was so quick in her movements that Ichigo couldn't stop her in time.

"What?" Karin looked up at him, confused by his reaction. "You let Yuzu do things with your thing, but you won't let me?"

"N-No, that's...I mean..." Ichigo was just so confused that he couldn't come up with the proper words to tell his younger sister to stop what she was doing.

"Besides...your dick is saying something completely opposite to what your mouth is saying." Karin told him as she grabbed his dick with her hand and began stroking it.

"Urgh..." Ichigo groaned as he felt her slender fingers move up and down his shaft.

"See." Karin smirked at her brother's reaction. Yuzu looked at her sister stroking her brother's cock in awe. She knew she did it to Ichigo before, but to see someone else do it was strange to say the least. Strange, but kind of exciting. Her face became red when Karin decided to take the next step and take their brother's cock into her mouth and start to bob her head.

"A-Ah...w-wait...Karin...urgghh..." Ichigo groaned and tilted his head back. He clenched his fists tightly as his other sister was now using her mouth to pleasure him. His knees shook a little as she placed her hands on his thighs to help her move as deep as she could down his length.

Isshin smiled at the sight. He was still a little tipsy, but he understood what was happening and he was thrilled about it. He looked down and saw his own cock erect and then turned to Yuzu. Yuzu watched in awe at her twin sister sucking their brother off. Isshin approached her and she turned her head to see his phallus now in front of her.

"E-Eh...O-Otou-san...w-what..." Yuzu stuttered in embarrassment as she stared at his twitching erection.

"Come on Yuzu~" He said in a child like tone. "You did it to Ichigo, but you don't want to do it to me? That's not fair...~" He pouted as Yuzu looked up at him. She gulped and slowly gave in.

"O-Okay..." She then copied her twin sister and began to lick her father's dick with slow movements, going up and down his shaft.

"Haaaa..." Isshin moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. The feeling of his daughter's tongue moving in a vertical motion felt heavenly. Yuzu continued to lick his penis until he put a hand on her head and motioned her to place his cock in her mouth. She obliged and opened wide to take her father's penis into her mouth.

Both of the twins were now moving in rhythm as they gave the male Kurosaki members simultaneous blow jobs. The sounds of moaning and slurping echoed through the room as the smell of sex spread all across the room.

"Urgh...Karin...I'm gonna..." Ichigo groaned as he felt his release swiftly approaching. Karin peeked up at him to see his face, only to close them again, but speed up her movements. Ichigo gritted his teeth a she placed his hand behind her head and pushed Karin towards his groin. He let out a big sigh as he released his pent up sperm into her waiting mouth. Karin's eyes widened as she felt his hot semen enter her mouth. Jet streams of his cum were shot down her throat as she swallowed as much of her brother's sperm as possible.

Isshin looked over at his son and daughter and smiled. He looked down at Yuzu and rubbed his hand over her hair. He shut his eyes and pushed her deeper towards him as he felt his own orgasm coming. A couple more seconds later and Isshin erupted as well, sending his sperm down Yuzu's mouth.

"Urgh..." He groaned in delight as both Kurosaki males rode their orgasms until the end.

Once their orgasms died down, they let go of their heads and allowed both of them to pop the dicks out of their mouths. Yuzu gagged a bit as Karin swallowed whatever remained in her mouth as both twins felt their bodies get hot from the sexual tension in the room.

"K-Karin..." Yuzu moaned her sister's name as the black haired twin looked at her. Karin gave her a smile before crawling towards her and surprising her by giving her a kiss. Yuzu's eyes widened, but softly closed them as both siblings made out in front of their brother and father. Yuzu and Karin could both taste the remnants of both Ichigo and Isshin's semen in one another mouths. They both moaned before parting and looking at each other. "K-Karin..."

"Yuzu..." She said her name back with a smile before turning to Ichigo and her father. "Looks like they are not finished yet." She said as she saw their cocks were once again erected. She sighed, but smiled softly as she stood up and grabbed Ichigo's hand, leading him towards the bed.

"Huh? Karin? W-What are you...?" Ichigo knew the answer, yet he couldn't help but ask the question.

"Oh hush..." Karin simply told him and pushed him onto the bed. Ichigo fell on his butt at the edge of the bed and watched as his sister get on his lap and straddle him. She grabbed his penis and aligned it with her entrance, rubbing herself with it. Without a moments hesitation, she lowered herself down on his cock. Karin moaned as it filled her all the way that his tip was poking at her crevix. "Ahhhh...Ichi-nee..." Karin wrapped her arms around her brother as she shook against his chest.

Ichigo groaned as he felt his sister's warm insides tightly wrap around his cock. It wasn't as tight as Yuzu, but after witnessing his father having sex with her earlier, he understood why. "W-Wow...Karin...you're tight..." He told her. Karin smiled and leaned back. Once her body was use to having him inside her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly began lifting herself up. She moaned before going back down and beginning her slow movements on his penis.

"Ahhh...Ichi-nee..." She moaned in delight as she finally was having sex with her older brother. Similar to Yuzu, Karin would be lying if she said she never had feelings for her brother. Feelings a sister should not have for her brother. Yet, she never acted upon them until now. She opened her eyes to look at Ichigo. She could see by his furrowed eyebrows that Ichigo was enjoying the feeling of pleasure she was giving him. Smiling, she leaned forward and kissed him. Ichigo was caught by surprise at first, but kissed gently back as he placed his strong hands on her waist to help with her movements.

Isshin watched the two of them begin a new round of sex and was feeling left out. He looked down at Yuzu, who was both in awe and slightly pouting that Karin was having sex with her precious Onii-chan. Isshin smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Yuzu...wanna do it with Otou-san?" He asked her.

"H-Huh? I...I..." She couldn't get the words out, so she lowered her head and gave him a soft nod. He smiled and helped her to her feet. He took her over to the bed and told her to get on all fours on it. "H-Hai..." She nodded and got on the bed next to Ichigo and Karin. Once her butt was sticking out at the edge of the bed, Isshin got right behind her and stroked his cock a few times before aligning it with her pussy. Yuzu gripped the bed sheets as her father slowly entered inside her. "Ahhhh...Otou-san...y-your thing is so big...ahhh..."

Isshin smirked as he entered all the way inside her. "Ahhh...you're so tight Yuzu..." He groaned and then started pulling out before re-entering. Yuzu let out moans every time he went back inside her as her father fucked her doggy style.

Both groups began their new round of sex as moans erupted inside the room. The smell of sex grew intensely as the wet slapping sounds of the skins took over. Isshin gripped Yuzu's waist tightly and began moving faster inside her. Yuzu couldn't hold her self up and rested her head onto the bed as her father continued to piston inside her.

Karin, not wanting to lose, started moving faster down on her brother's cock. "Aahhhh, Ichi-nee...it feels so good..." She moaned before wrapping her arms around his neck, tightly embracing him. Ichigo groaned and enjoyed the close skin contact as began to move his groin upwards, letting a squeal come out of Karin's mouth.

Both pairs continued their sexual adventures, sometimes trying to outdo the other, but in the end, their bonds as a family grew, even though such acts was forbidden by society. After minutes of pure ecstasy, both pairs were once again approaching their orgasms. The first to release their build up pressures was Ichigo and Karin. Karin let out a deafening screams as her walls tightly wrapped around her brother, forcing him to cum as well, shooting his sperm up into her womb.

"Aaahhh...Karin!" Ichigo screamed as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahhhh! Ichi-nee!" She felt his warm seed enter her as bursts of his white fluid covered her insides.

Isshin looked over and smirked, claiming victory, but he was close to his own release. He moved faster inside Yuzu until finally, he felt her walls tighten around him. "Ahhh! Otou-san!" Yuzu cried out as she came, followed closely by her father. He gave one last thrust and sent his sperm into his daughter.

Both pairs took their moments to ride their orgasms until it stopped. Karin fell onto Ichigo's chest, panting as she felt extremely tired. Yuzu couldn't move as her insides were full of her father's sperm. Isshin pulled out of her, letting her lower half fall to the bed. Isshin looked all around the room and smiled. Nothing better to get close as a family then engaging in the wonders of sex.

**X**

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved goodbye to her crush as he waved back and smiled as the bubbly girl parted ways with him. He sighed before he entered his home.

"I'm home..." Ichigo called out as he took off his shoes. He was greeted with moans and the smell of sex as he walked into the living room to see Karin on top of their father, back towards him and hands propped against his chest and shoulders. She was riding his cock while moaning in delight. Yuzu was also there, but was busy licking her sister's vagina as Isshin's cock moved inside her.

It's been about 3 months since their first sexual experience as a family and since then, the bodies of the girls changed. As he watched Karin move up and down on her father's shaft, he noticed the bulge in her stomach. The first time both of them heard that both girls were pregnant, they both were initially shocked. However, their father soon cried out in joy as he was going to be a grandfather, when actually he would be the father of his own daughter's child.

It took a while for Ichigo to accept what had happened and despite being a clinic, there were no plans on getting abortions. They were going to simply go with the flow and allow Yuzu and Karin to bear their children.

"Ahh, Onii-chan...welcome home." Yuzu greeted him as she stood up. "Onii-chan...I can't hold it anymore...I need you inside me..." Yuzu told him, suddenly becoming more bolder than she used to be. Ichigo smiled and started taking off his clothes. He got on the couch and sat next to Isshin and Karin.

"Come, Yuzu." He told her. She smiled and straddled his waist before going down on him and the two engaged in their own round of sex.

The Kurosaki family were a strange one. Yet, the four of them could care less as they enjoyed their family bonding and nothing would change their minds.

**End**


End file.
